Guerra de Shippings Pokémon 2
by pokefernando99
Summary: Hola amigos, soy nuevo en fanfiction así que les traigo esta historia, espero sus sugerencias y comentarios. Bueno siempre me han gustado los shippings de pokemon ya que la serie es muy entretenida y formo parte de mi infancia y solo con el tiempo diré cuál es mi pareja favorita, así que vamos con el primer capítulo. Personajes y edades: Ash 17, Serena 16, May 15, Dawn 14, Misty 16
1. Chapter 1: Una Nueva Región

Hola amigos, soy nuevo en fanfiction así que les traigo esta historia, espero sus sugerencias y comentarios.

Bueno siempre me han gustado los shippings de pokemon ya que la serie es muy entretenida y formo parte de mi infancia y solo con el tiempo diré cuál es mi pareja favorita, así que vamos con el primer capítulo.

Personajes y edades: Ash 17, Serena 16, May 15, Dawn 14, Misty 16.

Si has notado que he re subido la historia, así es, aun así si tienes paciencia he subido el capítulo 11, y antes que nada lo siento de veras por tardarme tanto y gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad y vistazo a esta historia.

**Nota del autor" "**

**Pensamientos [ ]**

**Acciones ( )**

Pondré un nuevo capítulo cada dos semanas y por cierto aunque atrasado Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo.

Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Región.

Nos encontramos en un amanecer normal en la región kanto, en el pequeño poblado de pueblo paleta, un joven de 17 años despertaba mientras pensaba que al fin había ganado una liga, la liga pokemon de Kalos, después de varios intentos fallidos en las ligas pokemon de kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, pero de repente recuerda sus aventuras vividas con sus antiguas amigos en especial las vividas con sus tres primeras compañeras May, Misty y Dawn claro sin dejar de lado a su más reciente compañera Serena, recordando que tuvo muchas experiencias junto a ellas, pero en medio de esos pensamientos escucho la voz de una mujer castaña que lo llamaba.

Delia: Ash ya despierta y baja a desayunar.

Ash: Ya bajo mamá, (se levanta de la cama y va directo al baño, después de cinco minutos sale del baño y se pone su ropa habitual. "Es la ropa que usa en Kalos" mira a pikachu aun dormido y le dice) ey amigo vamos a desayunar mamá nos espera (dice mientras baja al comedor y mira la comida [mmm esto se ve delicioso] (decía el azabache comenzando a comer).

Terminando de comer se levanta y dice. Ash: Esto estuvo delicioso mamá.

Delia: gracias hijo, trae el plato al fregadero. Ash le lleva el plato a su madre y se lo entrega.

Ash: Mamá hoy voy a ir donde el profesor Oak a ver si tiene noticias de una nueva región (decía el joven mientras tomaba sus cosas y pikachu se subía al hombro de este).

Delia: está bien pero llega a tiempo para la cena (decía mientras lavaba unos cuantos platos y le dirigía una sonrisa.

Ash: (le regresa la sonrisa) lo se mamá estaré aquí muy puntual (decía mientras se dirige a la puerta, la abre y sale de casa con pikachu en su hombro, comenzando a caminar por el pequeño pueblo paleta) luego de 15 minutos de caminata llega al laboratorio del profesor Oak, toca el timbre y espera (entonces sale un chico como de 17 años con cabello de color negro, que vestía una camiseta verde, bermuda roja y un cintillo del mismo color)

Tracey: vaya Ash hola, pensé que te fuiste de viaje sin siquiera visitarnos (decía el joven mientras miraba a Ash, y este con pikachu tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.)

Ash: jejeje bueno pues venía a visitarlos a ti y al profesor y saber si es que hay una nueva región para participar en la liga.

Tracey: (gota estilo anime y rascándose la cabeza) jejeje [nunca cambiaras] mmm este creo que el profesor recientemente escucho de una nueva región, pasa a verlo.

Ash: este, bueno si insistes jejeje.

Entonces los dos entran en casa del profesor Oak y Tracey lo dirige hacia donde se encuentra el profesor y cuando llegan el profesor Oak ve a Ash.

Profesor Oak: oh ola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte ya supe que regresaste de Kalos y te felicito y me siente orgulloso de ti al ver que ganaste la liga.

Ash: bueno muchas gracias profesor. "Desde ahora escribiré P.O para profesor Oak".

P.O: bueno y dime cual es el motivo de tu visita, porque no creo que sea solo para visitar. (Mirada seria).

Ash: este, tiene razón con eso profesor el motivo de mi visita no es solo para saludar, también es por quiero preguntarle algo, pero primero quisiera ver a todos mis pokemon y hacer unas presentaciones, claro si no le importa.

P.O: claro Ash no veo el problema.

Entonces todos se dirigieron al jardín del profesor y comenzaron a caminar cuando a lejos vieron a un swelow volar muy cerca de ellos, Ash estaba por llamarlo pero este se fue apenas lo vio, Ash se mostró algo desilusionado, talvez sus pokemon se olvidaron de él o están molestos con él por estar ausente tanto tiempo.

Ash: de seguro deben estar molestos conmigo por estar tanto tiempo ausente (entonces solo se entristeció y bajo la cabeza).

Tracey y P.O: yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú. (Decían mientras ambos sonreían)

Porque de repente se comenzó a sentir un pequeño temblor que de repente fue creciendo poco a poco, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver una nube de polvo que eran los antiguos pokemon del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Ash: (muy alegre) vaya chicos parece que están felices de…

No pudo terminar ya que fue arrastrado por todos sus tauros y como siempre su bayleaf tuvo que ir al rescato de su tan preciado entrenador.

Ash: vaya amigos algunas cosas nunca cambian (decía el entrenador, mientras acariciaba a su bayleaf, el cual estaba muy feliz).

Después de haber jugado cerca de unas dos horas con todos sus pokemon, no sin antes presentarles a sus pokemon de la región Kalos, el entrenador de cabello azabache se acercó dónde estaba el profesor y su asistente.

Ash: bueno profesor ahora si a lo que he venido quería preguntar si usted sabe de alguna nueva región donde haya una liga.

P.O: claro Ash, Tracey me lo ha contado todo y te tengo que decir que si hay una nueva región donde habrá un campeonato con gimnasios y también concursos.

Ash se quedó por un momento recordando a sus excompañeras que eran coordinadoras y permaneció algo lejano a lo que en este momento pasaba.

Tracey: ah Ash estás ahí. (Decía el chico pasando su mano en frente de su cara, algo extrañado por la actitud del entrenador).

Ash: ay, disculpen (decía rascándose la cabeza, mientras que el profesor y su ayudante tenían una gota estilo anime atrás de su cabeza y el entrenador siguió diciendo) bueno profesor y me podría decir cómo se llama esa nueva región.

P.O: claro se llama la región Alastia **"Es la región de pokemon Islas Doradas, la pongo porque es el único juego de pokemon que he terminado, ya que los otros me aburren o me desespero, pero bueno continuemos con la historia" **se encuentra entre la región Johto y la región de Hoenn.

Ash: bueno entonces saldré pasado mañana a ciudad Carmín a comprar los boletos y luego saldré en rumbo a Alastia.

P.O: ehmm este Ash sabía que viajarías otra vez así que te compre un boleto de barco para que llegues hasta Alastia sin problema alguno.

Ash: gracias profesor con esto ir hasta allá será algo muy fácil.

P.O: claro (pensando) por cierto casi lo olvido, debo decirte que allá se encuentra Gary haciendo algunas investigaciones.

Tracey: así es y los pokemon de esa región son los que se encuentran en la región Johto, Hoenn y algunos de Kanto.

P.O: así es por lo tanto no será necesario actualizar tu Pokedex y ahora que lo pienso no me has contado nada acerca de tu viaje por Kalos.

Ash: es cierto profesor ahora mismo le cuento todo sobre mi viaje.

Y así se quedaron conversando sobre las aventuras de Ash por Kalos por unas largas cuatro horas hasta que este se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde y decidió regresar a casa no sin antes despedirse del profesor y decirle lo siguiente:

Ash: bueno creo que es hora de despedirme profesor y Tracey. Y por cierto aquí les entrego mis pokemon solo comenzare este nuevo viaje con pikachu como siempre.

P.O y Tracey: bueno adiós Ash y recuerda llamarnos apenas llegues a Alastia.

Ash: claro lo hare.

Y así Ash se prepara para viajar por la región Alastia junto con pikachu y talvez con viejos amigos.

Esta historia continuara.

"siempre quise decir esto"


	2. Chapter 2: Días de viejas amigas parte 1

Hola nuevamente amigos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon, **pero primero antes de nada gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y **ZeruXT **es que acaso eres adivino jaja está claro que en el equipo incluiré un arcanine, espero seguir con más comentarios, opiniones y más lectores.

Espero recomienden la historia ya que pongo a votación los pokemon que creo deberían ser los de Johto y Hoenn así que aquí están:

Johto: scizor, sneasel, houndoom y tyranitar.

Hoenn: shiftry, flygon, hariyama, altaria, zangoose, tropius y absol.

Bueno deberán escoger dos de cada región y aquí una pregunta si quieren que introduzca a latias a la votación pongan sí o no.

Ya que he visto el cariño entre Ash y latias y bueno sin más vamos con la historia apropósito este capítulo tiene cuatro partes que se desarrollan al mismo tiempo.

Capítulo 2: Días de viejas amigas (parte 1).

**Inicio del día de Misty.**

Esta historia inicia luego del día de la visita de Ash al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Era una linda mañana para iniciar el día en ciudad celeste, una hermosa pelirroja líder de gimnasio de pokemon de agua estaba despertando, ya que sentía que la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro. Fregándose un poco los ojos y estirándose para poder iniciar el día como líder del gimnasio.

Misty: ahhhmm que bien dormí estoy lista para otro día de trabajo.

Entonces ella se levantó, se vistió con unos shorts color crema y una blusa del mismo color con detalles azules **"es la ropa que usa en la generación avanzada". **Se arregló el cabello y bajo al comedor y encontró un plato de comida con una corta nota que decía:

/

Daisy: Misty fui a hacer un poco de ejercicio, aquí te dejo tu desayuno.

/

Luego de leerla ella comenzó a comer. Ya acabado su desayuno se levantó y fue al baño a cepillarse sus dientes y arreglarse un poco para salir al gimnasio, pero en el trascurso del camino ella iba pensando en algo particular.

Misty: [últimamente al gimnasio no han venido retadores fuertes como Ash, (suspiro) lo extraño mucho no lo he visto en tres años y ni siquiera se mucho de él.

Así pensaba la joven líder de gimnasio hasta llegar a su destino, al llegar espero cerca de cinco minutos hasta que llego un retador de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Traía puesto una bermuda color marrón, con una camiseta roja, zapatos blancos con detalles verdes y su edad estaba entre los 14 y 15 años.

Retador: hola me llamo Tom, vengo de ciudad azafrán y he venido a retarte a un duelo.

Misty: me llamo Misty soy la líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste y si acepto tu duelo, por cierto me especializo en pokemon de tipo agua, las reglas son dos contra dos y si ganas podrás ser merecedor de la medalla cascada.

Entonces se pusieron en posición de batalla y un árbitro se acercó al campo de batalla que era una piscina con dos pedazos de superficie.

Arbitro: esto será una batalla de dos contra dos, en este duelo solo el retador podrá hacer sustituciones y la batalla finalizara cuando los dos pokemon de un lado ya no puedan continuar y en caso de que el retador gane será merecedor de la medalla cascada.

**/Inicio de batalla/**

"Después de ordenar un ataque, lo escrito en paréntesis es narración."

Misty: bien ve politoed.

Tom: ve magneton usa impactrueno. (Magneton comenzó a envolverse de electricidad y arrojo un rayo contra politoed.)

Misty: politoed salta y usa chorro de agua. (Apenas politoed la escucho y dio un gran salto seguido de un poderoso chorro de agua que impacto contra magneton. Pero no fue suficiente para acabar con magneton gracias a la ventaja de tipo.)

Tom: no está mal (sonríe) ahora magneton impacto sónico. (De repente lanzo un tipo de energía que parecía viento con fuerza dando de lleno contra politoed.)

Misty: politoed resiste. (Apenas ella dijo eso politoed estaba de pie nuevamente.) Bien politoed ahora usa doble bofetón. (Y politoed salta muy rápidamente en dirección a magneton.)

Tom: ahora magneton usa chispa. (Entonces ambos se acercaron en lo que parecía una colisión pero no fue así ya que Misty volvió a ordenar).

Misty: ahora politoed entra a la piscina. (Y así lo hizo el pokemon rana que se introdujo en la piscina, mientras que magneton termino con un ataque fallado.)

Misty: ahora politoed usa golpe dinámico. (De repente de la piscina salió con gran fuerza politoed, quien dio un gran golpe a magneton dejándolo fuera de combate.)

Arbitro: magneton ya no puede continuar politoed es el ganador. Ahora Tom tendrá que enviar a su segundo pokemon.

Tom: mmm (pone un gesto de preocupación) ahora sal ivisaur. (Y de ahí salió el pokemon hierba.)

Tom: ivisaur usa hojas navaja. (Y del bulbo de ivisaur comenzaron a salir una cantidad considerable de hojas en dirección a politoed.)

Misty: politoed salta. (Así lo hizo, pero la velocidad del ataque hizo que algunas hojas lo tocaran.)

Tom: [es mi oportunidad] ahora ivisaur látigo cepa. (Ese ataque tomo desprevenido a politoed que no reacciono a tiempo siendo atrapado con las lianas de ivisaur.)

Misty: politoed chorro de agua. (Y politoed comenzó a prepararse, pero…)

Tom: no tan rápido, ahora ivisaur azótalo.

E ivisaur dio un salto y bajo con gran fuerza sus lianas que sujetaban a politoed y aunque el chorro de agua dio en el blanco, no fue con la fuerza necesaria debido a la velocidad con la que bajaba politoed al suelo, mientras que ha ivisaur el ataque de agua no le afecto mucho y termino golpeando a politoed contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Arbitro: politoed es incapaz de seguir, ivisaur gana. Ahora Misty deberá elegir a su segundo pokemon y el que gane este último duelo, será el ganador de la batalla.

Misty: ve staryu yo te elijo. (Y de la pokeball salió un pokemon en forma de estrella.) staryu chorro de agua.

Tom: ivisaur usa hojas navaja. (Y los dos ataques chocaron entre si haciendo una colisión.)

Misty: staryu usa giro rápido. (Y staryu comenzó a girar, acercándose a ivisaur)

Tom: ivisaur sujétalo con látigo cepa. (Dos látigos se acercaron velozmente a staryu)

Misty: lo suponía. Ahora staryu usa giro bola.

Entonces staryu se enrollo y evadió con facilidad los látigos de ivisaur dándole un poderoso golpe, que lo mando a volar fuera del campo de batalla y dejándolo en K.O.

Arbitro: ivisaur ya no puede pelear, staryu es el ganador y la batalla es para la líder Misty.

**/fin de batalla/**

Y así siguió el día para Misty, venciendo a los retadores y ya al final de su última batalla. Cerró el gimnasio y de camino a casa mientras el cielo dejo de ser de color azul y paso a ser naranja dando a ver un hermoso atardecer, mientras que la peli naranja pensaba.

Misty: [vaya que día tan agotado y otra vez sin muchos buenos retadores, creo que llegare a mi casa e inmediatamente iré a darme un baño, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en Ash, que estará haciendo, en donde estará y cuál sería su desempeño en su última liga. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero en especial sobre mis sentimientos hacia el] así que llamare a Ash y le propondré que iniciemos un nuevo viaje si lo hare ahora mismo.

Y Misty se dirigió al centro pokemon de ciudad celeste y al llegar fue directamente a la zona de videoteléfonos.

Misty: muy bien aquí vamos…

Fin de capitulo

Bueno otro capítulo terminado y recuerden espero sus sugerencias y comentarios. Y como es mi primera historia no tengo experiencia narrando batallas así que espero unas sugerencias y opiniones y recuerden espero sus votos.

Por cierto desde ahora subiré un capitulo cada diez días y ya no cada dos semanas.

Esta historia continuara.


	3. Chapter 3: Días de viejas amigas parte 2

Hola queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon** y gracias por los comentarios y espero más de ellos para saber sus opiniones.

Por cierto las votaciones siguen en pie sobre los pokemon de Johto y Hoenn, ya descritos en el segundo capítulo y la pregunta sobre latias también. Sin más ni menos vamos con el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 3: días de viejas amigas. (Parte 2).

Este capítulo se desarrolla el mismo día que Misty iba a llamar a Ash.

**Día en la vida de May.**

Un amanecer precioso, un poco nublado pero perfecto para iniciar el día en la región Hoenn, una joven coordinadora de cabello castaño, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color azul zafiro, después de una relajante noche de sueño.

Llevándose una pequeña decepción al darse cuenta de que era eso un simple sueño.

May: aaahhh (bostezo) no puedo creerlo volví a soñar con él, [pensar que no sé nada de él desde la Copa Wallace, que se llevó a cabo en Sinnoh].

Y era así los pensamientos de nuestra joven coordinadora eran nada más y nada menos que sobre Ash el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Ella había regresado de su viaje por la región Unova, después de coronarse campeona en el gran festival de dicha región.

May salió de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una relajante ducha.

Al salir se colocó como ropa una chaqueta naranja, unos shorts negros, calcetines negros, zapatos naranjas y una pañoleta verde. Entonces ella escucho la voz de su madre desde la planta baja que le decía.

Caroline: May el desayuno está listo baja a desayunar.

May: ahora mismo bajo mamá.

Ella se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa, para después ir al comedor donde estaba su madre y también Max su hermano menor que también estaba de regreso en casa después de finalizar su segundo viaje por la región Kanto y terminar entre los cuatro mejores,

Max: vaya hasta que al fin despertaste (con una voz y sonrisa burlona) un poco más y podría decir que eres igual a un snorlax.

May: (con una cara malévola y amostrándole el puño) que dijiste hermanito.

Max: (tragando saliva y asustado) ehmm nada, nada en absoluto.

May: eso creí (normal) buenos días mamá ¿papa ya se fue al gimnasio?

Caroline: (con gota estilo anime) jeje. Claro hija se fue hace una hora.

Entonces May tomo asiento y comenzó a comer muy lentamente cosa que no era normal debido a su gran apetito y pensando en Ash, acto que pasó desapercibido por Max.

Pero no por Caroline ya que a ella no la podía engañar, gracias a su instinto maternal. **N.A: a nuestras madres no les podemos ocultar nada. **Pero ella se lo guardaría para después del desayuno.

Una vez que May termino de desayunar se levantó pero en ese instante su madre le dijo.

Caroline: May querida podrías ayudarme con la limpieza de los platos.

May: (un poco extrañada por la petición) claro mamá, no hay problema.

Mientras May se dirigía al fregadero de platos y tomaba una esponja para ayudar con la limpieza, su madre la miro y la llamo por su nombre.

Caroline: hija te he notado muy pensativa durante el desayuno, dime te ocurre algo.

May:(sorprendida al darse cuenta que su mamá pudo notar su actitud) no me pasa nada malo mamá, solo estaba pensando en algo (decía con voz nerviosa).

Caroline:(sonriendo) en algo u en alguien querida,

May se puso roja como un tomate ya que su madre se dio cuenta sobre el motivo de sus pensamientos, pero supuso que ella no sabía quién era esa persona, pero ese fue su error ya que su madre la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

May:(sonrojada) bueno si una persona en especial.

Caroline: y se trata de un entrenador de pueblo paleta.

May sintió que le corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al escuchar a su madre y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Caroline: y por qué no lo llamas y quedan con volver a verse.

May: no lo sé talvez ya ni me recuerda o incluso ya tiene novia (decía cabizbaja y con voz que sonaba muy triste).

Caroline: no lo sabrás si no lo llamas.

May:(decidida) tienes razón mamá lo llamare al terminar el día.

Una vez que termino la conversación, May se encontraba muy animada y decidió salir a hacer compras e in vitando a Max a comer un helado. Como excusa para que el traiga sus bolsas.

May se la paso como unas tres horas en el centro comercial haciendo compras y paseando junto a Max quien apenas podía con todas las bolsas que llevaba.

Cerca del medio día ambos se dirigieron a una tienda de helados y allí pasaron una media hora con versando sobre sus viajes ya que estos hermanos apenas tenían tres días de volver a encontrarse y tuvieron esta conversación:

May: bueno hermanito y que tal fue tu viaje en kanto. Mientras comía un helado de vainilla.

Max: bueno me volví a encontrar con Misty para ganar mi segunda medalla y también me fui a pueblo paleta a visitar al profesor Oak y la mamá de Ash.

May al escuchar otra vez el nombre de Ash se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos.

Max: May te pasa algo (pasando una mano en frente de su cara).

May: (reaccionando) no nada estoy bien.

Max solo se quedó pensando sobre el comportamiento de su hermana. Al terminar de comer el helado estuvieron paseando y comprando unas horas más en el centro comercial, hasta que llego el atardecer.

May: [no puedo dejar de pensarte Ash, talvez mi mama tenga razón lo voy a llamar].

Entonces se dirigió a Max y le dijo.

May: Max adelántate a casa y dile a mamá que no tardare en llegar.

Max: espera pero al menos dime a dónde vas.

May: (sacándole la lengua) es un secreto. Ella dijo mientras se fue corriendo directamente al centro pokemon.

May: [bien Ash te volveré a ver, en Sinnoh no fui capaz de decirte de mis sentimientos pero cuando nos volvamos a ver en persona lo sabrás].

Así pensaba la joven coordinadora mientras se dirigía al centro pokemon.

Fin de capitulo.

Y así se termina otro capítulo, solo espero sus comentarios y lo siento si está mal escrito ya que tuve un pequeño contratiempo. Pero una decisión es una decisión y debo cumplirla y recuerden las votaciones de los pokemon siguen.

Así que nos veremos en diez días.

Esta historia continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: Días de viejas amigas parte 3

Bienvenidos queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo y traigo el cuarto capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokemon, **nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia ya que me ayudan a mejorar.

Además quiero pedir una disculpa ya que en el anterior capitulo escribí "días de viejas amigas parte 3", cuando en realidad era parte 2, lo siento, ¡no me miren! XD.

Como ya dije o escribí XD en el anterior capitulo siguen las votaciones sobre los pokemon que de las regiones Johto y Hoenn. Así que sin más pretextos vamos con la historia.

Capítulo 4: días de viejas amigas. (Parte 4).

Como ya saben este capítulo se desarrolla el mismo día en que May y Misty llamaron a Ash.

**Un día normal para Dawn.**

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pokemon voladores, un bello amanecer en la región Sinnoh. Una joven chica de cabello azul, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos que eran del mismo color de su cabello al sentir la luz del sol, en su hermoso rostro.

Dawn: vaya que bien dormí, pensar que estuve muy cerca de ganar el gran festival en Johto, (triste) pero [no tuve la misma motivación que tuve en Sinnoh, ahí al menos fui subcampeona según yo era por mi experiencia o eso creí, pero en el gran festival de Hoenn no fue así ya que en esa ocasión tan solo fui top 4, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que algo me faltaba y ese algo era Ash, ya que me sentí sola por un tiempo en Hoenn pero al volver a verlo en Unova me puso muy feliz y regrese muy motivada y logre entrar al gran festival. En cambio este año logre otra vez ser subcampeona, ya que recuerdo mucho la amistad y las palabras de aliento que él me daba siempre que perdía un concurso]

La joven coordinadora de Sinnoh estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que se asustó un poco al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta, pero se alivió al escuchar la voz de su madre que le decía desde afuera de la habitación.

Johanna: Dawn despierta el desayuno ya casi está listo, te espero en el comedor.

Johanna se fue escaleras abajo, mientras que Dawn se levantaba, al momento de levantarse de la cama despertó a un pequeño pokemon pingüino que dormía junto a ella. El cuál era su pequeño piplup que aún no había evolucionado, ella lo vio y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Dawn: piplup que tal si bajas a desayunar yo ya te alcanzo.

Entonces piplup dio un salto de la cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Entonces Dawn comenzó a cambiarse de vestimenta la cual era unos calcetines negros, botas rosas, una falda rosa, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta negra sin mangas, una bufanda de un color rosa más alto que sus botas y un gorro blanco.

Después que termino de cambiarse bajo al comedor donde su madre la esperaba con el desayuno listo y a piplup comiendo su comida pokemon, la coordinadora se sentó en la silla que daba al frente con su madre fue entonces cuando Johanna comenzó esta conversación.

Johanna: y Dawn que harás el día de hoy.

Dawn: no lo sé mamá, talvez valla a entrenar a las afueras del pueblo o talvez valla a dar un paseo.

Johanna: creo que deberías dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo ya que hiciste un gran trabajo en el gran festival de Johto y también debes relajarte un poco. Así le dijo su madre mientras le sonreía.

Dawn: si eso es lo que voy a hacer, gracias por tu consejo mamá.

Johanna: cuando quieras hija y de seguro saldrás cuando termines de desayunar.

Dawn: claro eso es lo que hare ya que necesito caminar un poco y también algo de aire fresco.

Johanna: solo te pido que te cuides y no te metas en problemas con pokemon salvajes.

Dawn: no te preocupes mamá, además ya tengo 14 años ya no soy una niña. Decía Dawn mientras ponía una actitud de persona adulta.

Johanna: (suspirando) cuando dices que no me preocupe, es cuando más me preocupo. Además aun tienes esa actitud de cuando tenías diez años.

Decía la madre de Dawn mientras le mostraba una sonrisa algo burlona.

Dawn: (con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza) jaja muy graciosa mamá, (levantándose de la mesa) bueno ya termine mi desayuno.

Entonces Dawn se dirigió al fregadero y dejo su plato, para luego ir al cuarto de baño a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, mientras ella pensaba.

Dawn: [el paseo me dará tiempo para relajarme y pensar que hare durante los próximos días, ya que no voy a estar aquí para siempre, talvez pero solo talvez deba ir a kanto a darle una pequeña visita a Ash, pero primero tendré que pensarlo bien].

Una vez que termino de lavarse la cara fue a su cuarto y tomo cuatro pokeball's, ya que de seguro talvez la necesitaría, las cuales eran respectivamente la pokeball de piplup, la pokeball de mamoswine, la pokeball de togekiss y la pokeball de ambipom. Después de tomar sus pokeball's se dirigió a la planta baja de su casa.

Dawn: listo mamá ya me voy, de seguro regresare para la cena. Decía la coordinadora mientras miraba a su madre.

Johanna: está bien hija, pero toma esto. Decía entregándole una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Dawn: (curiosa) que hay dentro de esto mamá. Mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo al interior de la bolsa para quitarse las dudas.

Johanna: es un pequeño almuerzo de seguro te dará hambre y necesitaras llenar el estómago.

Dawn: gracias mamá, bueno adiós nos veremos en la cena.

Dijo Dawn mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño pokemon pingüino.

Johanna: adiós hija y nuevamente cuídate, (Mirando a su hija).

Dawn: si lo hare. Dijo la chica de gorro blanco mientras salía de su casa.

La coordinadora se fue en dirección a una pequeña colina que estaba cerca del pueblo hoja verde. En todo el camino ella iba dándole unas pequeñas caricias a piplup y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Ya que la conversación con su madre le había subido muchos los ánimos a diferencia de cómo estaba en la mañana. Ella continúo caminando hasta que llego a la cima de la colina de donde se podía ver claramente todo pueblo hoja verde.

Dawn: debe haber un buen lugar para descansar después de tan agotadora caminata, no lo crees piplup.

**"N.A: Desde aquí los párrafos de los pokemon mientras estén con personas estarán subrayados, pero será el equivalente a su sonido y cuando solo se encuentren entre pokemon, estará escrito (conversación pokemon) y el dialogo será normal. Espero me entiendan o si no solo miren a lo que me refiero"**

Piplup: ey que tal ese lugar de ahí. Señalando a un gran árbol que daba buena sombra.

Dawn: (dándose cuenta de la señalación) es un buen lugar vamos allá. Decía mientras comenzaba a correr.

Pero de repente se tropezó con algo en el piso que tenía la forma de un aguijón que sobresalía de unos arbustos cercanos.

Dawn: ¡hay! Eso me dolió, ah que es eso de ahí (acercándose).

De repente de los arbustos sale un beedrill muy cerca de Dawn.

Dawn: (asustada) ¡aaahhhhhhhh ayuda!

Piplup: yo te salvare. Decía el pokemon enviando una potente y rápida hidrobomba en contra del beedrill el cual fue golpeado y salió huyendo del lugar.

Dawn: eso estuvo muy cerca, gracias piplup, estoy muy cansada y supongo que tú también que tal si vamos a descansar y de paso comemos el almuerzo que nos preparó mi mamá.

Entonces ellos se dirigieron al árbol con más cuidado y se sentaron bajo su sombra. Mientras que Dawn abría la bolsa de donde saco cuatro bayas comestibles para humanos y pokemon, ella le entrego una baya a piplup mientras ella también comía una baya.

Una vez que terminaron de comer piplup se fue a investigar un poco por la colina y Dawn se quedó pensando sobre Ash y que haría en los próximos días. Así habían pasado las horas y al ver el atardecer ella pensó.

Dawn: [extraño mucho a Ash, ya se lo que voy a hacer lo primero que haré al llegar a casa será llamar a Ash para decirle que lo visitare] piplup regresemos a casa.

Dawn: muy bien Ash estoy lista para volver a verte.

Fin de capitulo.

Bueno amigos he terminado otro capítulo más de la historia, así que nos vemos en diez días.

Esta historia continuara…


	5. Chapter 5: Días de viejas amigas parte 4

Hola amigos, antes de nada quiero decir que no encuentro la manera de pedirles disculpas por el retraso ya que dije que era una promesa, enserio no tengo palabras para pedir perdón, por otra parte ya he dicho no pienso abandonar la historia, la seguiré hasta el final.

Por otra parte como ya he dicho espero sus comentarios y opiniones y una cosa más por la falta de tiempo he decidido subir los capítulos cada 2 semanas. Sin más cosa que decir espero que les gusten estos tres capítulos.

**Capítulo 5: días de viejas amigas parte 4.**

**Un día en la vida de Serena.**

El día comenzaba en pueblo boceto perteneciente a la región de Kalos, donde una chica de cabello corto, castaño claro, abría sus ojos azules al darse cuenta que el día comenzaba.

Fijo su vista a un lado de su cama y encontró dormido a su pequeño pokémon el cual era un braixen su primer pokémon, al verlo ella sonrió e inmediatamente se puso a recordar todas las aventuras que paso durante su viaje por Kalos, a sus compañeros y todas las nuevas experiencias que tuvo.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar especialmente en el chico que cautivo su corazón, un chico de cabello azabache, ojos chocolate que siempre llevaba consigo aun pikachu en su hombro, el cual al mismo tiempo era su mejor amigo.

Serena: vaya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, (suspiro) Ash, sé que debías continuar con tu sueño, aunque me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, (voz triste) como quisiera haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, [creo que es hora de levantarme.]

Entonces Serena se levantó de su cama, se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

Una vez que termino de ducharse, entro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta para vestirse con su nuevo conjunto de ropa el cual eran unos calcetines negros que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas, un vestido rosa el cual tenía un cinta azul cerca del cuello como detalle, el vestido cubría perfectamente los muslos de la chica, botas de color café más pequeñas que sus calcetines, una chaqueta sin cerrar roja sin mangas y por ultimo un sombrero rosa con una cinta negra.

(N.A d* es la nueva ropa que usa Serena si la han visto, en mi opinión si antes se veía linda, ahora luce hermosa. También creo que la mamá de Serena se llama Vera, si no es así por favor corríjanme.)

Una vez con su respectiva ropa se dio cuenta que braixen ya se había despertado, Serena lo miro y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Serena: buenos días braixen por lo visto ya estas despierta.

Braixen: hola Serena, que lindo día.

De pronto un fletching ingresa a la habitación de la chica, indicándole que su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno para ella.

Fue así como Serena bajo las escaleras a la planta baja de la casa, donde su madre la esperaba.

Serena: buenos días mamá.

Vera: buenos días Serena, ven y siéntate a comer.

Entonces Serena tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar. Durante todo el desayuno Serena estaba muy callada y pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante ya que su viaje por Kalos había terminado y no sabía qué hacer.

Por otra parte Vera se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba muy pensativa así que decidió preguntarle directamente que le pasaba.

Vera: Serena te he notado muy pensativa, dime te pasa algo malo.

Serena que había estado muy callada se sorprendió por la pregunta de su madre, pero como ella necesitaba un consejo decidió decirle la verdad.

Serena: no mamá, no me pasa nada. Solamente estaba pensando en que hare en este tiempo, la verdad es que extraño a mis amigos, viajar, conocer lugares y gente nueva.

Vera que había escuchado atentamente a Serena simplemente sonrió y le hablo con las siguientes palabras:

Vera: Serena si es eso lo que te gusta hacer porque no comienzas un nuevo viaje, puedes contactarte con cualquier amigo tuyo y proponerle viajar por una nueva región.

A Serena eso no le pareció una mala idea ya que cuando estuvo de viaje nunca se sintió sola, prácticamente eso era lo que le gustaba a Serena.

Pero una duda llego a su mente y era a quien le propondría iniciar un nuevo viaje, aun así tendría todo el día para pensarlo aunque ya tenía una idea de a quien decirle.

Serena: sabes mamá es una gran idea, muchas gracias por tu consejo.

Vera: no me tienes que agradecer hija soy tu madre, para eso estoy aquí. Por cierto hija que harás durante todo el día.

Serena: voy a cepillar a braixen y pancham ya que llevo tiempo sin hacerlo.

Después de terminarse el desayuno Serena limpio su plato y se dirigió nuevamente al baño donde se limpió los diente, después se fue directo a su habitación tomo la pokeball de pancham ya que braixen estaba fuera de la suya y también ya había comido. Se dirigió al exterior de su casa, saco a pancham y le dio su comida pokémon.

Mientras pancham comía. Serena estaba cepillando el pelaje de braixen y le decía.

Serena: sabes braixen ahora que ya sé que hacer me pregunto a quién decirle para que viaje conmigo. (Sonrojada) aunque he estado pensando en llamar a Ash y decirle que viajemos juntos nuevamente.

Aunque braixen era un pokémon ella sabía sobre el amor secreto que tenía su entrenadora por el chico de pueblo paleta.

Braixen: sabes Serena yo digo que deberías llamarlo y decirle sobre tu idea de viajar.

Serena que al menos se daba cuenta de lo que su pokémon trataba de decirle, sonrió alzando su puño en señal de determinación diciéndole.

Serena: sabes pese a no entenderte mucho creo que se lo que tratas de decirme, así que no dudare llamare a Ash en la tarde y le propondré viajar nuevamente conmigo. [Y tal vez en este nuevo viaje pueda decirle lo que siento por él] (Sonrojada).

Durante todo el día Serena se la paso feliz ya que sabía qué hacer y a quien invitar a su nuevo viaje, mientras lo que hizo durante el día fue bañar y cepillar tanto a braixen como a pancham.

Una vez que el día se estaba acabando Serena entro a su casa, se dirigió a la parte en donde encontraba el video teléfono.

Serena: (nerviosa) [muy bien aquí voy.]

Fin de capitulo.

Muy bien amigos uno de los tres capítulos finalizados y para los que se preguntan qué significa la parte de:

Braixen d* sabes Serena yo digo que deberías llamarlo y decirle sobre tu idea de viajar.

Ya la explique en el capítulo anterior y por cierto no me despido aun ya que faltan dos capítulos así que lean los otros dos ya que al final del tercer capítulo hay una pregunta que quiero hacerles.

Esta historia continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Estoy preparándome

Bueno amigos lectores creo que no hace falta que diga mi introducción, ya que la dije el capitulo anterior así que vamos con este capítulo.

**Capítulo 6: estoy preparándome.**

(N.A d* esto sucede el día en que las compañeras de Ash lo iban a llamar, solo que es en la mañana).

El día daba inicio en Pueblo Paleta, donde se escucha el cantar de un dodrio y a los pokemon volador ir por los cielos, mientras que en una pequeña casa un joven chico de cabello azabache despertaba con una sonrisa, mientras que a su lado se encontraba también despierto su gran amigo pikachu, el joven azabache al verle le dijo.

Ash: buenos días pikachu, estás listo para el día de hoy.

Pikachu: estoy más que preparado Ash, comencemos el día.

De repente a la habitación de Ash ingreso un aroma delicioso el cual fue percibido por las narices tanto de Ash como de pikachu, pero estos dos ya sabían a qué se debía ese olor.

Ash: vaya pikachu al parecer mamá ya preparo el desayuno, que tal si bajamos a comer para seguir preparándonos para este viaje.

Tan rápido como pudo el chico se cambio su pijama por su ropa habitual (ropa de Kalos) y como si de un rapidash se tratara ya se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, donde se encontraba su madre.

Ash: (sonriendo) buenos días mamá es un buen día.

Delia: buenos días Ash, también creo que es un buen día ven siéntate a desayunar.

Rápidamente Ash se sentó y comenzó a comer junto a su mamá el desayuno que ella misma había preparado, mientras que por otro lado pikachu comía su comida pokémon.

Delia: sabes Ash te he notado muy feliz en esta mañana, el día de ayer tuviste buenas noticias.

Ash: (atragantándose de comida) claro mamá el profesor Oak me dijo que había una región en donde había una liga pokémon, creo que se llamaba Alastia.

Delia: (gota estilo anime) vaya [Ash ya está emocionado por su nuevo viaje, supongo que no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera].

Una vez que Ash y pikachu terminaron su desayuno al igual que Delia, este le dijo a su madre que iría donde el profesor Oak a despedirse definitivamente tanto de él como al resto de sus pokémon de las regiones en las que ya estuvo.

En la casa de los Ketchum Delia se encontraba en su recamara mientras que estaba usando una máquina para elaborar ropa.

Delia: espero que a Ash le guste su nueva ropa, supongo que siempre será así viene un día y se va en otros dos, pero no me importa ya que me hace feliz que el siga persiguiendo sus sueños con mucha determinación.

**Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor Oak.**

Ash se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa del profesor y como si fuera una costumbre nuevamente Tracey volvió a ser el que abrió la puerta.

Tracey: hola Ash pensé que no volverías tan pronto.

Ash: hola Tracey la verdad es que vine para despedirme de mis pokémon, del profesor Oak y de ti.

Tracey: en ese caso pasa, recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido.

Fue así como Ash entro a la casa del profesor y se fue directamente al rancho. Después de haber sido recibido **cariñosamente** por sus pokémon.

(N.A d* saben a lo que me refiero con **cariñosamente** XD)

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Ash se la paso con sus pokémon, pero el ya sabía que el momento de la despedida había llegado.

Ash: bueno chicos me ha gustado estar con ustedes, pero me temo que esta es la despedida los extrañare (con la mirada baja).

En ese momento Ash se imagino que sus pokémon se mostrarían tristes, pero ese pensamiento le fue erróneo ya que sintió un pequeño calor y respectivamente eran sus pokémon quienes estaban a su alrededor y estos tenían una sonrisa y todos al mismo tiempo le dijeron.

Pokémon de Ash: no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos bien.

Ash: (sonriendo) gracias chicos son los mejores.

Después de esta escena Ash entro al laboratorio del profesor Oak a despedirse del susodicho y su ayudante.

Ash: bueno supongo que es hora de irme adiós profesor, adiós Tracey, el día de mañana partiré a primera hora.

Pikachu: adiós.

P.O: adiós muchacho, adiós pikachu cuídense.

Tracey: adiós recuerda llamar Ash, adiós pikachu.

Fue así como Ash se despidió y se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

**Casa de los Ketchum.**

Ash: mamá ya llegue.

Pikachu: vaya manera de saludar, hola señora Delia.

Delia: hola pikachu, hola Ash ve a lavarte las manos para que comas tu almuerzo.

Entonces Ash se lavo sus manos, al bajar su madre lo quedo viendo un rato, le sonrió diciéndole.

Delia: toma Ash te hice una nueva ropa y te compre otra mochila, espero que te guste.

Ash: ¡wow! muchas gracias mamá, como no me va a gustar la ropa que tú me haces, me la probare el día de mañana.

De esa manera Ash comió su almuerzo y así pasaron cerca de tres horas en su hogar.

Delia: Ash la cena esta lista.

Ash: listo mamá ya voy al comedor.

De repente el videoteléfono sonó llamando la atención de los presentes.

(N.A d* supongo que saben de qué se trata).

Ash: no te preocupes mamá yo contesto.

Delia: está bien hijo, pero no tardes la comida se puede enfriar.

En ese momento Ash estaba a punto de descolgar el videoteléfono…

Fin del capítulo.

Muy bien queridos lectores aquí el segundo capítulo, si quieren saber de quién se trata lean el tercer capítulo ya subido sin más los espero en la siguiente sala, digo capitulo.

Esta historia continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Que gusto volverte a ver

Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de esta entrega de guerra de shippings, como ya mencione al final del capítulo 1 aquí habrá algunas propuestas y sin más espero sus comentarios con su opinión, sin más ni menos continuemos con esta historia que ya se pone interesante.

**Capítulo 7: Que Gusto Volverte a ver.**

Nos encontramos con un Ash frente a un videoteléfono de su casa ya que recibió una llamada, al momento de descolgar el videoteléfono se encontró con una chica peli naranja, de hermosos ojos verdes.

Ash: (emocionado- hola Misty, cuánto tiempo sin verte).

Misty: (nerviosa) hola Ash veo que no te has olvidado de mí.

Ash: Misty yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, ya que eres una de mis mejores amigas y dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada.

Este comentario hizo que la chica peli naranja se sonrojara, pero nuestro despistado entrenador no lo noto.

Misty: bueno te llame para decir que he decidido tomarme unas largas vacaciones, ya que le he enseñado a Lilly a combatir un poco para que se haga cargo del gimnasio. Y bueno (tartamudeaba) pues yo me preguntaba si pudiera viajar nuevamente contigo, claro si no te molesta.

Ash: claro que no me molesta, a decir verdad voy a comenzar un nuevo viaje el día de mañana, que te parece si nos vemos en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Misty: (ilusionada) claro, entonces nos vemos el día de mañana.

Ash: nos vemos mañana Misty.

Entonces Ash colgó el videoteléfono, se dirigía nuevamente al comedor pero en eso el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ash: Misty se olvidaría de algo o será alguien más.

Ash volvió a descolgar el videoteléfono, sin embargo esta vez era una chica castaña de ojos zafiro y una pañoleta verde la que aparecía en la pantalla.

Ash: hola May, es una sorpresa verte otra vez. (Feliz).

May: hola Ash, me da mucho gusto volver a verte. (Con sus ojos brillando).

Ash: a mí también me alegra volver a verte, dime qué tal te ha ido en tus viajes.

May: me ha ido bien ya he ganado el gran festival que se llevó a cabo en la región Unova, lo cual me pone más cerca de cumplir mi gran sueño en cuanto a ti como ha ido tus viajes como entrenador.

Ash: vaya May muchas felicidades, en cuanto a mi yo acabo de coronarme campeón de la región Kalos.

May: muchas felicidades sabía que lo lograrías, (nerviosa y sonrojada) Ash ahora que estoy en mi casa me preguntaba si quisieras viajar conmigo a una nueva región, ya que no he sabido de algún lugar con concursos pokémon, también te he extrañado mucho.

Ash d* (muy sonriente) claro May puedes viajar conmigo, sabes el P.O me ha hablado de una región llamada Alastia me dijo que en esta región hay gimnasios y concursos, además yo también te he extrañado y me gustaría viajar contigo.

May: sabes yo también he oído de ese lugar, entonces nos vemos en ciudad portonuevo te parece pasado mañana Adiós.

Ash: claro nos vemos en portonuevo adiós.

Nuevamente colgó el videoteléfono, mientras que ya percibía la comida en su boca, pero nuevamente sonó el videoteléfono.

Ash: y ahora quien puede ser.

Ya un poco desesperado por la comida, volvió a descolgar el videoteléfono pero inmediatamente se le pinto una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a una chica peli azul.

Ash: Dawn que agradable sorpresa volverte a ver.

Dawn: (sonriente) hola Ash que bueno volverte a ver te he extrañado.

Ash: igual yo te he extrañado Dawn me alegra saber que has estado bien.

Dawn: [me alegra saber que aún se preocupa por mi] (sonrojada) gracias Ash, sabes me he preguntado si has oído de una nueva región con concursos y una liga.

Ash: sabes he oído de una región llamada Alastia que es a donde me dirijo para participar en la liga, también hay concursos.

Dawn: (nerviosa) me pregunto si puedo viajar contigo, claro si no te molesta.

Ash: no me molesta, entonces nos vemos en ciudad portonuevo en dos días.

Dawn: espera que es ciudad portonuevo, yo no sé nada de Alastia.

Ash: ups se me olvidaba, mira el profesor me ha dicho que es una región muy moderna, así que de seguro puedes llegar en ferri, pero asegúrate de que sea hasta portonuevo, entonces ahora si nos vemos pasado mañana adiós.

Dawn: muchas gracias por ayudarme, entonces hasta pasado mañana.

Por tercera vez en el día Ash colgó el videotelefonía, ya quería comer algo de una vez, sin embargo su estómago tendría que esperar un poco más ya que nuevamente el videoteléfono volvió a sonar.

Ash: (con un aura negra a su alrededor) tal parece que moriré de hambre.

Esta vez al descolgar el videoteléfono como si fuera arte de magia el aura a su alrededor desapareció, ya que en la pantalla él podía ver a su gran amiga de la infancia.

Ash: (muy feliz y sorprendido) ¡wow! Serena hola que gusto verte otra vez.

Serena: (sonriente) hola Ash como has estado.

Ash: muy bien y tu Serena como te ha ido en este tiempo.

Serena: he estado bien, pero me he sentido algo aburrida ya que extraño viajar junto a mis amigos. (Mirada triste).

Ash: sabes si quieres puedes viajar conmigo he oído hablar de una región llamada Alastia a la que pienso ir a competir.

Serena: [no pensaba que él me lo propusiera, pero es mi oportunidad] enserio puedo viajar contigo, no crees que te molestaría.

Ash: no me molestaría para nada ya que me agrada mucho tu compañía, ya que también eres una buena amiga.

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias Ash, sabes durante estos días aquí en Kalos han hablado mucho de esa región.

Ash: entonces no creo que sea un problema para ti llegar hasta el puerto de la región.

Serena: claro creo que la ciudad del puerto se llama portonuevo, entonces en cuanto tiempo nos vemos en el puerto.

Ash: yo pienso llegar allá pasado mañana, espero que no tengas problemas.

Serena: por mí no hay problema entonces nos vemos pasado mañana, adiós Ash.

Ash: adiós Serena, nos vemos en portonuevo.

Una vez que Ash colgó el videoteléfono se quedó pensando en algo que posiblemente olvido, pero su estómago pedía comida así que sin pensarlo más se dirigió al comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con la comida.

Delia: vaya Ash hasta que al fin vienes a comer que fue lo que sucedió.

Ash d* (comiendo más rápido que un monchlax) ah sí me mamá aunque no lo creas, me llamaron Misty, May, Dawn y Serena mis ex compañeras de viaje. Me dijeron que querían viajar conmigo en esta ocasión y acepte.

Delia: (sonriente) me alegra que viajes acompañado por una región tan grande, ya que me preocupaba que viajes tu solo con pikachu.

Ash: no te preocupes mamá aunque hubiéramos viajado solos, supongo que no hubiéramos tenido problema alguno.

Después de esto Delia se fue al comedor a limpiar lo que ensucio para preparar la cena, mientras al mismo tiempo ella pensaba.

Delia: [me alegra que las amigas de Ash lo acompañen en este viaje, pero al mismo tiempo se me hace raro que todas ellas lo llamen al mismo día, supongo que él ya les aviso que tendría un acompañante].

En eso Ash quien ya termino su cena, se acercó a su madre entregándole su plato.

Ash: muchas gracias mamá la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Delia: de nada hijo, por cierto les aviaste a cada una de tus amigas que ya tendrías un acompañante.

Ash: con razón sentía que algo olvidaba, pero no creo que les moleste.

Delia: [qué bueno que te acompañaran tus amigas] bueno no importa, mejor ve a dormir que mañana será un largo día.

Así paso Ash subió al cuarto de baño donde se cepillo los dientes, después de esto entro a su cuarto donde se puso la pijama y se disponía a dormir.

Ash: pikachu mañana será un gran día así que descansemos bien.

Pikachu: mañana comienza nuestra aventura, pero por esta noche quiero dormir en paz.

(N.A: ahora imagínense que esta es la típica voz del narrador habitual de pokémon XD).

Así es como nuestro héroe se ha propuesto iniciar el viaje por la región Alastia, donde le esperan nuevos desafíos, retos y batallas, sin embargo el no decirles a sus compañeras ese asunto que preocupa a su madre podría dar inicio a esta Guerra de Shippings.

Fin de capitulo.

Bueno amigos lectores aquí están los tres capítulos ya escritos y listos para leer.

Sobre la pregunta que quería hacerles se trata de una votación de sobre que chica quiere que sea con la que se quede Ash aunque posiblemente no cambie la historia pero digamos que si el transcurso y ellas son (sonido de tambores XD):

Misty, May, Dawn y Serena.

Sin más aquí me despido y nos veremos en 2 semanas.

Esta historia continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: Iniciemos el viaje

Hola amigos lectores, aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles un capítulo más de **Guerra de Shippings Pokémon, **para iniciar como siempre les doy las gracias a todos por sus comentarios como digo eso me ayuda a continuar con la historia, así que espero sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios, también debo decir que estas son las dos últimas semanas de votación y sin más palabras de sobra vamos con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 8: Iniciemos el Viaje.**

La luz del sol se hace presente en pueblo paleta donde un joven entrenador se encontraba despierto el cual vestía un conjunto de ropa diferente al que usaba hace un día, la cual consistía en un pantalón negro, zapatos azules con detalles blancos, una camisa blanca con una pokeball en el centro, una chaqueta azul de detalles blancos abierta y de manga corta, un par de guantes negros y su peculiar gorra que era de color blanco con el diseño de una media pokeball en la parte frontal.

Junto a él se encontraba su inseparable compañero pikachu, quien siempre lo ha acompañado por todas las regiones que ha recorrido, ellos se encontraban adentro de la casa Ash para ser más exactos en su habitación.

Ash: muy bien pikachu hoy iniciaremos nuestra nueva aventura, estás listo (mirándolo con determinación).

Pikachu: estoy listo para lo que sea Ash, iniciemos el viaje.

Ash: entonces (abriendo la puerta de la habitación) ¡iniciemos el viaje!

Esas eran las palabras que decía el entrenador mientras que daba un salto fuera de su habitación, rápidamente estuvo en la planta baja de su casa donde se encontró con su madre quien ya le tenía listo el desayuno.

Delia: vaya Ash veo que te despertaste rápido, (sirviendo jugo) toma este…

Pero ella se quedó sorprendida ya que tanto Ash como pikachu ya estaban terminando de devorar el desayuno.

Delia: (gota estilo anime) [como es que tiene tanto apetito] hijo cuidado te puedes atrancar, toma bebe este vaso de jugo de bayas naturales que te prepare.

Ash: gracias mamá –bebiendo el jugo- sí que estaba delicioso, pero no puedo esperar ya quiero llegar a Alastia.

Delia: te noto igual de emocionado que cuando iniciaste tu viaje, [aunque es ese gran entusiasmo tuyo lo que me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa de ti].

Ash: bueno mama supongo que este es el adiós, no te preocupes estaré bien, además mis amigas y pikachu me acompañaran.

Delia: lo se Ash además durante todos tus viajes has madurado y sé que te puedes cuidar solo, pero aun así me preocupo.

Ash: [gracias mama por eso te quiero] (abrazándola) gracias mamá, te juro que sabrás de mi cada semana.

Delia: gracias hijo (correspondiendo el abrazo) entonces adiós hijo cuídate.

Ash: adiós mama cuídate, adiós Mr. mime.

Mr. Mime: adiós Ash recuerda llamar.

(N.A: supongo que me he olvidado por completo del señor mime XD, pero su camino a la fama no quedara ahí posiblemente sepamos más de el jeje)

Entonces Ash antes de salir tomo una mochila la cual era negra con una pokeball roja en el centro de esta, así fue como inicio el trayecto a ciudad Carmín, sin embargo cuando él se encontraba a una distancia algo alejada de su casa un grito llama su atención quien era su madre que a lo lejos en voz alta le decía.

Delia: adiós Ash y no olvides cambiarte tus ya sabes que todos los días.

Ash se puso más rojo que un charmeleon ya que no era para menos ya que se puede decir que esa pequeña frase se escuchó en todo pueblo paleta.

Ash: (tapando su sonrojo con su gorra) ¡no lo olvidare mamá adiós!

Entonces así inicio el camino rumbo a ciudad carmín eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana cuando Ash salió de casa, durante todo el camino Ash estuvo muy callado ya que se encontraba muy metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ash: [vaya no puedo esperar, nuevos retos, nuevas aventuras, pero me siento feliz de estar acompañado de mis anteriores compañeras] sabes pikachu esto me recuerda a la primera vez que salimos de viaje solo éramos nosotros dos siempre que comenzábamos a viajar por una nueva región y en el camino conocíamos a nuestros acompañantes.

Pikachu: tienes razón Ash esto es muy parecido al primer día de nuestra aventura.

Y así siguió el transcurso para llegar a ciudad Carmín, eran cerca de las once de la mañana y nuestros héroes ya se encontraban en el Monte Lunar, por lo tanto decidieron hacer una parada de descanso.

Ash: (suspiro) uuff, como olvidar que antes tardábamos días en tan solo llegar aquí.

Pikachu: pues eso era por que antes eran demasiado lentos y siempre se desviaban del camino por cualquier cosa o persona.

Ash: no éramos tan lentos, simplemente la razón es que brock siempre tenía el mapa y nos perdíamos.

De esa manera le hablo el azabache a su pokemon a lo que el también afirmo que en ese punto tenía razón, dejando ese tema a un lado ellos retomaron el camino a ciudad Carmín, mientras el viaje seguía ellos conversaban de manera que fueran hermanos.

Se debía decir que la mayoría de gente que pasaba junto a los dos, se sorprendían al ver como Ash entendía a la perfección a pikachu, aunque si habían ciertas palabras de su amigo que él no entendía.

(N.A: Ash puede entender en este fic a los pokémon, aunque no a la perfección.)

Después de caminar por tres horas al fin estaban cerca de llegar a su destino.

Ash: mira pikachu ahí esta ciudad Carmín, (comienza a correr) ahora solo nos falta llegar al puerto de la ciudad.

Pikachu: si vamos de seguro Misty no ha llegado aún.

Siguieron camino al puerto pero a ambos les sonaba el estómago, así que decidieron buscar un lugar en donde comer, respectivamente lo encontraron el cual tenía la apariencia de ser un sitio de espaguetis donde entraron, comieron hasta llenarse los dos ya que según les informo el dueño del restaurante la comida era comestible tanto para personas como para los pokémon.

Ash: (limpiándose con una servilleta) vaya estoy satisfecho eso estuvo delicioso, tú qué dices pikachu.

Pikachu: (con un palillo en sus dientes) lo mismo digo, no he comido algo así hace mucho tiempo.

Ash: me pregunto qué hora será (mirando su pokegear) ¡aaahhh! Faltan veinte minutos para las tres de la tarde, ahora que lo pienso Misty aún no debe tener un boleto.

Eso fue lo que dijo Ash completamente asustado y alarmado, rápidamente tomo a pikachu de su pata y lo jalo hacia afuera del restaurante, no sin antes pagar por la comida, el corrió a una velocidad tan parecida a la de un pidgeot que en tan solo cinco minutos ya se encontraba en el puerto.

Ash: donde se puede encontrar Misty, (mirando por todos lados) espera una persona peli naranja, seguro debe ser ella.

Ash se acercó corriendo en dirección a aquella persona.

Ash: ¡Misty! Al fin te encuentro, (muy cerca) pero ¡¿Qué?!

Rápidamente Ash cambio su mirada de muy feliz a una muy asustada, pero la situación lo ameritaba ya que al ver a "Misty" se dio cuenta de su equivocación ya que no era Misty, más bien era un adulto peli naranja con un gran bigote.

Ash: (asustado y agitado) vaya como pude confundir a Misty con ese sujeto, pero donde se metió.

¿?: ¡Ash!, por aquí.

Ash escucho su nombre, al darse la vuelta pude ver a Misty que se encontraba con una ropa del mismo diseño que usaba solo que el color era diferente o mejor dicho invertidos ya que lo crema paso a ser azul y los detalles eran de un color blanco.

Ash: vaya Misty al fin te encuentro pensé que te no llegarías, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

Pikachu: hola Misty, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Misty: hola pikachu (acariciándolo), al parecer ambos tuvimos el mismo problema yo también te estuve buscando me alegra volverte a ver.

De repente Misty abrasa a Ash y por raro que parezca Ash correspondió el abrazo.

Pikachu: y era a mí a quien abrazaban primero.

Ash: [no sé pero esto no se siente nada mal, me podría ir acostumbrando] ups, ya lo olvidaba tenemos que comprar un boleto para ti. (Mirando un reloj en la calle) ¡Maldición! El barco zarpa en solo diez minutos.

Ash sin pensarlo dos veces tomo del brazo a Misty y la arrastro hasta la boletería, lastimosamente al llegar se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Ash: mira Misty ahí está la boletería, (hablándole a la encargada) buenas tardes señora me podría vender un boleto de ferri para la región Alastia.

Encargada: claro tenga (entregándole el boleto), disculpe no es por entrometerme pero no necesitara dos boletos más.

Ash: no se preocupe yo ya tengo mi boleto, (le muestra el boleto)

Encargada: qué bueno pero, donde está el boleto de su pikachu.

Misty: espera dice que pikachu debe pagar un boleto, pero si es un pokemon.

Encargada: supongo que no conocen la regla de que un pokemon fuera de su pokeball debe pagar entrada en cualquier transporte marítimo o aéreo.

Ash: supongo que no hay problema, en ese caso deme un boleto más.

Encargada: lamento decirle que ese era el último boleto, (señalando el boleto que tenía Misty).

Ash: ¡que! No puede ser, ¡genial! (Sarcástico) ahora de donde sacare un boleto para pikachu.

Misty: no es mejor que lo metas en su pokeball y listo (mirada obvia).

Ash: tienes razón, pikachu por el amor de Arceus podrías tan solo por esta vez entrar a tu pokeball.

Pikachu: (asustado) que yo porque, no quiero además ahí dentro es muy pequeño y hace calor.

Ash: vamos pikachu hazlo por Misty, (acercándosele con una sonrisa maliciosa y la pokeball de pikachu en la mano).

Pikachu: ya dije que no, ¡ni loco entro ahí!

Eso lo dijo como su grito para después lanzarle un poderoso impactrueno a Ash dejándolo frito "literalmente".

Misty: [que podremos hacer] lo tengo, pikachu por que mejor no solo entras a la mochila de Ash.

Ash: esa es una buena idea pikachu lo harías, (mirada de cachorro).

Misty: si vamos pikachu, hazlo por mí, (igual que Ash).

Pikachu: (suspiro) ya que, pero solo lo hago por ti Misty.

Ash: gracias pikachu eres el mejor de todos, (abriendo su mochila).

Pikachu: eso no lo discuto, (entrando a la mochila de Ash).

Ash: muy bien (cerrando la mochila) ahora Misty vamos al ferri.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron al ferri donde burlaron al guardia como si fueran espías profesionales. Una vez adentro del ferri pikachu salió de la mochila del azabache y dio un gran respiro.

Pikachu: no es por ofender pero ahí también hace mucho calor.

Ash: jeje lo siento pikachu, es cierto con todo este asunto no he podido decirte que te vez muy bonita con esa ropa Misty.

Misty: (sonrojada) gracias Ash, no es fantástico viajaremos solo tú y yo por toda una región nuevamente.

Ash: [ya se me olvidaba decirle que habrá más gente en el viaje creo que será mejor decirle ahora antes de que haya problemas] sobre ese asunto Misty hay algo que debo decirte.

Misty: (sonriendo) de que se trata.

Fin de capitulo

¿Cómo reaccionara Misty?, ¿esto arruinara en parte el viaje?, ¿es verdad que adentro de las pokeball´s hace calor?

Hasta aquí otro capítulo de esta singular y poco común historia, espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, se despide su amigo pokeferando99.

Esta historia continuara…


	9. Chapter 9: Inicia la guerra?

Hola lectores nos vemos nuevamente, he aquí me presento con otro capítulo más de **Guerra de Shippings Pokémon **pero primero agradeceré a todos los lectores de esta historia como son **baraka 108**, **the mysterious fan writer** y al resto de lectores que aunque aparecen como invitados por sus comentarios y leer esta historia, sin más aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 9: ¿Inicia la Guerra?**

Ash: sobre ese asunto Misty hay algo que debo decirte.

Misty: (sonriendo) de que se trata Ash.

Ash: (nervioso) bueno te diré que en este viaje además de pikachu, tu y yo nos acompañaran May con mis compañeras de viaje de la región Sinnoh y Kalos, (sonriendo) no te parece genial.

No era por exagerar pero con esa declaración se debe decir que Misty quedo en un completo estado de shock, aunque a Ash le preocupo un poco el hecho de que ella no dijera nada durante dos minutos.

Misty: [no puede ser tengo competencia, aparte de May otras dos más].

Ash: ¡Misty! me escuchas, ¡Misty! (mirando a Misty con preocupación).

Misty: (sale de su trance y hace una sonrisa forzada) si es genial, mientras más compañía mejor es el viaje.

Misty se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, aunque milagrosamente Ash pudo darse cuenta de su comportamiento le pregunto.

Ash: Misty te encuentras bien te estás comportando muy raro.

Misty: claro estoy de maravilla, que te parece si vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones,

Esto pese a no haber convencido de todo a Ash opto por dejar este asunto por terminado.

Ash: claro por qué no, vamos pikachu (se fija de que pikachu no está en su hombro) espera donde esta pikachu.

Misty: (gota estilo anime y señalando con el dedo) creo que está ahí.

Ash al ver a donde apuntaba Misty prácticamente casi se le cae la boca, pero no era para menos ya que pikachu estaba en una silla de la cubierta con unos lentes de sol y una limonada de quien sabe de dónde los saco mientras tomaba el sol.

Pikachu: ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo más después.

Misty: que fue lo que te dijo.

Ash: digamos que él nos alcanzara en un rato, entonces vamos a la habitación.

Entonces ambos fueron a la habitación del ferri, dejaron sus cosas después de esto fueron a la cubierta donde se encontraba pikachu.

Misty: ¡wow! El océano es hermoso, no lo crees Ash en especial es bueno verlo junto a ti.

Ash: a mí también me agrada estar contigo otra vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Misty iba a continuar con la plática pero en eso se escucha el gruñido del estómago de Ash.

Misty: jaja al parecer algunos aspectos de ti no cambiaran nunca.

Ash: (sonrojado) lo siento pero no he comido nada desde el almuerzo, te parece si vamos a comprar algo de comida.

Misty: por supuesto crees que pikachu ahora si nos acompañe.

Ash: supongo que será mejor preguntarle, (hablando con pikachu quien seguía tomando el sol) pikachu; quieres venir a comer con Misty y yo.

Ash no tuvo que esperar una respuesta ya que pikachu se encontraba en su hombro, haciendo su ruido normal acción que Ash tomo como afirmación.

Ash: muy bien Misty, en ese caso vamos al comedor (sale corriendo dejando a Misty).

Misty: oye Ash no te vayas sin mí.

**Mientras tanto en Portonuevo, Alastia.**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde en el centro pokémon de la mencionada ciudad, donde se aprecia en la parte exterior a la joven May.

(N.A: May está usando la ropa que usa Aura en Pokémon Rubí Omega).

May: vaya así que esta es la región Alastia, es muy linda y agradable (sonríe mientras se sonroja) además será en esta región donde le diré de mis sentimientos a Ash.

Después de esta pequeña platica con ella misma, entro al centro pokémon, pidió una habitación para pasar la noche, en fin hizo lo que cualquier persona hace en un centro pokémon.

**Una hora después.**

Observamos en esta ocasión a Dawn la cual estaba en un parque cercano al C.P junto a su compañero pokémon piplup.

(N.A: supongo que no será necesario decir que abreviare esto también, por cierto, Dawn usa la ropa que usa Maya en Pokémon Platino).

Dawn: no me sorprende que Ash haya elegido Alastia para su nuevo viaje, después de todo es una región muy linda y pacífica, (se sonroja con una sonrisa) no me importa la densidad de Ash, sé que cuando le diga lo que sintió el me corresponderá, -hablándole a piplup- tú crees eso chaparrin.

Piplup: es obvio que te corresponderá después de todo eres muy linda.

Dawn aunque no supo claramente lo que dijo piplup, supuso que esa era una afirmación. Después de esta pequeña charla se la pasaron unos quince minutos ya que, después se dirigieron al C.P a pedir una habitación y hacer lo normal que se hace en el C.P.

**Una hora después.**

Nos encontramos al interior del C.P de la tan nombrada ciudad, donde se encuentra una joven chica peli miel registrándose para obtener una habitación donde pasara la noche.

E.J: toma aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación, espero que tengas una agradable estancia.

(N.A: supongo que no tengo que decir que aquí también use una abreviatura, por cierto Serena usa la ropa ya descrita anteriormente).

Serena: muchas gracias por todo, por cierto podría cuidar de mi braixen y pancham (le enseño las pokeball´s de sus pokémon).

E.J: claro no hay problema después de todo para eso estoy aquí.

Puesto que la noche se acercaba Serena decidió ir a cenar al comedor del C.P; una vez comenzó a comer ella pensaba en su amigo y amor secreto por así decirlo.

Serena: [no puedo creerlo mañana volveré a ver a Ash, estoy tan emocionada] (se sonroja con sus ojos cerrados) [esta región será en la que por fin podre decirle a Ash sobre el amor que siento por él].

Después de esta plática mental de Serena, termino su merienda no sin antes agradecer por la comida. Se dio una ducha, cepillo sus dientes para disponerse a descansar ya que mañana se reencontrara con el entrenador que cautivo su corazón.

**Regresando al ferri el cual navegaba con destino a Alastia.**

Después del refrigerio que tuvieron, pasaron una tarde tranquila donde Ash investigo sobre el método de participación en la liga Alastia mientras que Misty lo acompañaba junto a un pikachu de un color un poco más oscuro de su amarillo normal, puesto que se olvidó de usar bronceador. (N.A: he aquí el consejo de la semana XD).

Después de todo lo sucedido decidieron ir a cenar, ya estando en la cena tuvieron una conversación agradable, pero llegaron a un punto que Misty quería saber.

Misty: por cierto Ash no me has dicho quiénes son tus otras compañeras de viaje, que nos acompañaran por Alastia.

Ash: tienes razón como ya conoces a May te diré quiénes son mis otras amigas; la primera es Dawn, que es una coordinadora al igual que May, la conocí cuando viaje por la región Sinnoh ella apenas iniciaba su viaje, así que me pidió que si podíamos viajar juntos a lo cual acepte aunque con el pasar del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Misty: vaya sí que son buenos amigos, [aun así no dejare que ella arruine mis planes con Ash] por cierto quien es tu otra amiga.

Ash: bueno se llama Serena ella me acompaño por la región Kalos en la cual gane la liga, a ella aunque al principio no la recordé fue una amiga de la infancia que tuvo, también participa en los espectáculos de pokevisión para cumplir su sueño que es ser una estrella pokémon y por lo tanto la Reina de Kalos.

Misty: vaya así que se conocen desde mucho tiempo atrás, [no lo creo con que amigos de la infancia, supongo que con ella debo estar más alerta].

Ash: bueno esas son nuestras futuras compañeras de viaje, (bostezo) te parece si vamos a dormir de seguro mañana temprano ya estemos en Alastia, además pikachu ya se durmió (acariciando a su pokémon el cual dormía en sus piernas).

Misty: (bostezando) si estoy de acuerdo contigo, en ese caso vamos a dormir.

Así fue como la pareja de viajeros salió del comedor del barco para irse a su habitación, una vez entraron ambos se pusieron sus pijamas; Ash se cambió la ropa en el baño de la habitación, mientras que Misty lo hizo fuera del baño.

Después de cambiarse de ropa se turnaron para cepillarse los dientes, aunque, cabe decir que pikachu ya estaba durmiendo en la cama de Ash.

Ash: bueno Misty este día ha sido muy agotador, que tengas buenas noches.

Y con esas últimas palabras Ash cerró sus ojos para dormir, mientras Misty lo miraba con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro.

Misty: buenas noches Ash, que duermas bien.

Ambos durmieron en sus respectivas camas hasta el próximo día.

**Reloj del tiempo activado: adelantando nueve horas aproximadamente.**

En alguna parte del inmenso mar se puede observar un ferri el cual no se encontraba muy cerca de una hermosa región llamada Alastia, lugar donde iniciaran las nuevas aventuras de Ashton Ketchum junto a sus amigas.

Capitán (por altavoz): señores pasajeros le informamos que estamos a una hora de llegar a la región Alastia, de favor le pedimos preparen su equipaje para desabordar el ferri, que tengan una linda mañana.

Eso lo escucharon todos los pasajeros del ferri los cuales comenzaban a preparar su equipaje, pero nuestra atención se centra en una singular pareja de amigos junto a un pikachu.

Ash: (levantándose de su cama, bostezando) aahhh que buena noche de sueño, al parecer tendré que despertar a Misty, (se acerca a la cama de Misty) Misty, despierta ya debemos levantarnos para salir del ferri.

Misty: (despertando mientras bosteza) aahhh que buen sueño, (se percata de Ash) buenos días Ash, que sucede.

Ash: bueno pues anunciaron que llegaremos a Alastia en menos de una hora por lo cual ya deberíamos alistar nuestras cosas.

Después de que Ash aclaro las dudas de Misty, repitieron el mismo procedimiento de la noche anterior, prepararon su equipaje guardando pijamas, cepillos dentales entre otras cosas. Cuando terminaron y estaban a punto de salir Ash despertó a pikachu el cual seguía dormido.

Ash: pikachu amigo, despierta ya mismo nos vamos.

Pikachu: solo cinco minutos más aún tengo sueño.

Ash: bueno en ese caso te dejare aquí y en cuanto llegue al primer restaurante de Alastia pediré una ración de papas fritas con mucha kétchup.

Como si de un despertador se tratara, pikachu salto al hombro de Ash y le dijo.

Pikachu: pues que esperamos, iniciemos el día y vamos por esa kétchup.

Ash: [sabía que ese truco no fallaría] muy bien en tal caso vamos Misty tenemos que desabordar este ferri.

**Mientras tanto en ciudad Portonuevo, para ser más precisos en el puerto el cual era uno muy moderno, dando a entender por qué la ciudad tiene ese nombre.**

Vemos a Serena que estaba llegando al lugar donde el ferri de Ash haría su parada.

Serena: muy bien si mal no recuerdo por aquí será donde llegue el ferri de Ash, (emocionada) [ay estoy tan emocionada].

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto a una chica peli castaña con la cual choco.

Serena: perdóname de verdad lo siento, me llamo Serena.

¿?: Descuida yo también estaba un poco distraída, me llamo May mucho gusto, disculpa vienes a ver a algún familiar tuyo.

Serena: de hecho vine a reencontrarme con un buen amigo mío que viene de la región Kanto.

May: pero que coincidencia yo también me reencontrare con un amigo de Kanto, que te parece si ambas vamos a esperar que llegue el ferri.

Serena: es una buena idea, en ese caso vamos.

Ambas llegaron finalmente a su destino, pero al llegar May vio a una chica a la cual conocía, ya que de hecho eran buenas amigas.

(N.A: hasta ahora muajajaja)

May: ¡Dawn! Eres tú.

Dawn: ¡¿May?!Wow que alegría verte (sonriendo y estrechando su mano con May).

May: si a mí también, por cierto (señala a Serena) ella es Serena la conocía hace unos minutos, se reencontrara con un amigo de Kanto al igual que mí.

Dawn: enserio, yo también me reencontrare con un amigo de Kanto, (hablándole a Serena) mucho gusto mi nombre es Dawn.

Serena: igualmente, aunque ya lo sabes me llamo Serena.

May: (sonriente) por cierto Dawn ese amigo tuyo es algún conocido mío.

Dawn: (sonriente) claro que lo conoces es nuestro buen amigo Ash.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidas tanto a May como a Serena, pero después hubo un silencio incomodo de un minuto, hasta que.

May: (confundida) espera un momento se supone que yo también vine a reencontrarme con Ash, para iniciar un viaje por esta región.

Ahora fue el turno para Dawn para quedar sorprendida, mientras a Serena estas declaraciones prácticamente le cayeron como un ba3de de agua fría.

Serena: un momento ustedes también conocen a Ash, pero si él me invito para que lo acompañara por su viaje en esta región.

May: espera un momento como es que tú también conoces a Ash…

May iba a continuar hablando pero alguien la interrumpió.

Dawn: (algo enojada) eso no importa, ahora ustedes dos me pueden explicar a que se refieren con que acompañaran a Ash, se supone que yo seré su acompañante.

Serena: (un poco más enojada que Dawn) nada de eso el me invito a mí para que yo sea su acompañante en Alastia.

May: (más enojada que Serena y Dawn) eso es lo que creen pues déjenme decirles que aquí la única y mejor acompañante de Ash soy yo.

El ambiente en menos de cinco minutos había cambiado de uno armonioso a uno en el que se sentía tensión extrema.

Serena: (enojada completamente) con que eso crees…

Ahora Serena fue interrumpida, pero justamente por quien no esperaba. Ya que a lo lejos se puede ver al ferri de Ash el cual llamaba a las tres chicas del puerto.

Ash: ¡May, Serena, Dawn!

Dawn: (emocionada) es Ash, pero viene con alguien más.

May: (sorprendida) es Misty.

Fin de capitulo.

Jejeje sorprendidos lectores, hasta aquí este capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokémon **ahora les hare unas aclaraciones; primero, en esta historia Serena simplemente será la compañera de Ash ya que no se mucho sobre lo de la pokevisión; segundo, tengo casi conformado el nuevo equipo de Ash, pero me falte uno así que me dije.

Yo: muy bien solo me falta un pokémon más para el equipo.

Subconsciente filósofo: en mi opinión deberías poner ese último a votación general.

Yo: sabes que S.F tienes toda la razón.

Así que les dejo que ustedes elijan a ese pokémon sin excepción alguna, pueden ser de todas las regiones existentes, legendarios. En fin ustedes tienen la palabra.

Por último punto aclarare las dudas de **yohanl2001**, pues te debo decir que en el capítulo cinco aclare que subiré los capítulos cada dos semanas, ya que ese es el ritmo al que me he acostumbrado ya que es mi primer historia, pero no te preocupes con el pasar del tiempo posiblemente me acostumbre a hacer los capítulos en menos tiempo.

Ya sin más aclaraciones que hacer simplemente les digo, que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y ya que yo les he preguntado, ustedes también pregúntenme en sus comentarios sobre las dudas que tengan. En fin aquí se despide su amigo Pokefernando99.

Esta historia continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: El primer día en Alastia

Hola lectores aquí nuevamente estoy yo para traerles el décimo capítulo de **Guerra de Shippings Pokémon, **pero en primer lugar agradeceré por sus comentarios a un **invitado XD, Rodrigo Dragneel, FinnElHumano12, Luffy Ketchum, Guest y baraka108 **enserio gracias por sus comentarios e igualmente a los que han añadido esta historia como favorita.

Ahora responderé las preguntas de los siguientes lectores.

**Rodrigo Dragneel: **pues sobre la pareja de Ash solo tendrá una pareja para el final de la historia, pero ampliare esta información al final de la nota de autor.

**Baraka108: **pues si habrá más shippings, pero eso se irán incluyendo a medida que avance la historia.

Ahora aquí hare las aclaraciones en cuanto a lo del harem pues dejo esto a su elección, quieren que haya harem durante parte de la historia pero que al final solo se quede con una de ellas o que para nada se muestren un harem durante la historia.

Olvide mencionar el capítulo anterior que de los pokémon a votación también puede haber el regreso de pokémon que Ash libero u los que se encuentren con el Profesor Oak, pero basta de lo que yo digo mejor comencemos con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 10: El Primer Día en Alastia.**

May: ¡es Misty!, pero que hace ella aquí.

Dawn: con que ella es la tan nombrada Misty, [no está mal, pero no tiene nada de especial].

Serena: (confundida) un momento quien es esa tal Misty.

Iban a continuar con sus preguntas pero para bien o mal el ferri ya se encontraba en el puerto.

(N.A: hasta yo que soy el autor, quería continuar con esta pelea XD).

Dawn: (mirada desafiante hacia Serena y May) ni crean que esto se acaba aquí.

La multitud comenzaba a desembarcar el ferri entre los cuales bajo unas escaleras nuestro protagonista junto a pikachu ya que Misty le explico al azabache que olvido algo en la habitación, una vez en el puerto Ash se acercó a sus compañeras a saludarlas.

Ash: hola Dawn, Serena y May cuanto tiempo sin verlas.

Serena iba a aprovechar la situación al igual que May, pero Dawn se les adelanto dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ash el cual el muchacho correspondió.

Dawn: ¡Ash! te he extrañado mucho, no puedo creer que al fin te vuelvo a ver.

Ash: yo también te extrañe Dawn, vaya que has crecido [no sé porque, pero me siento de la misma manera cuando Misty me abrazo, pero se siente bien].

En ese abrazo lo único que se mostraba era ternura y la gran confianza que ambos chicos se tenían, sin embargo "ternura" no era lo que mostraban las otras chicas ya que cualquiera se daba cuenta que ardían por los celos hacia la peli azul.

Cuando finalizaron el abrazo Dawn miro a Serena y May de forma burlona mientras les sacaba la lengua, esta acción hizo enojar más a Serena, pero May para cobrársela se acercó al azabache para darle un abrazo más romántico.

May: Ash al fin nos reencontramos, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

Ash: May yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a estar contigo [que bien se siente, pero ya enserio que es esta sensación].

Una vez finalizado este abrazo la chica le dio la espalda a Ash para mirar a las dos chicas, sonreírles mientras les guiñaba un ojo, esto molesto mucho a Dawn al igual que Serena pero esta fue rodeada por unos brazos los cuales eran de Ash.

Ash: hola Serena no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pero aun así te extrañe.

Serena: también te extrañe mucho Ash (sonrojada) [no puedo creerlo él me abrazo sin necesidad de que yo lo haga, tomen eso May y Dawn].

Cuando Ash dejo de abrazar a Serena, la peli miel aun sonrojada les dedico una sonrisa con burla al par de coordinadoras.

Pikachu: (sonriendo) oigan no se olviden de mí.

Dawn: hola pikachu (acariciándolo) sigues tan lindo como siempre, [pero no tanto como tu entrenador].

Serena: pikachu como has estado (acariciando al ratón eléctrico) estas tan sonriente como siempre, [pero la sonrisa de Ash es más linda].

May: vaya pikachu sigue siendo tan cercano a ti, parece que fueras su papá (acariciándolo) [pero no te preocupes, muy pronto tendrás una madre].

Justo en ese momento llego la entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua, la cual se colocó junto a Ash para decirle.

Misty: Ash ya he vuelto ahora que hacemos.

El trío de recién conocidas se le que do mirando a Misty de pies a cabeza, mientras Misty hacia lo mismo lo cual provoco un silencio nada agradable, el cual Ash rompió.

Ash: bueno por lo visto ustedes ya se conocen Serena, Dawn y May en ese caso. Serena ella es Misty (señalando a Misty) y Misty ella es Serena (señalando a Serena).

Serena: (sonrisa fingida y alzando su mano para saludar a Misty) hola Misty es un placer conocerte.

Misty: (igual que Serena, mientras estrecha su mano con Serena) hola Serena, el placer es todo mío.

Ash: pues por otra parte Dawn ya te hable en una ocasión de Misty pues es ella, (señalando a Misty) y Misty ella es Dawn la chica de la que te hable (señalando a Dawn).

Dawn: (forzando una sonrisa) así que tú eres Misty, mucho gusto Ash me ha hablado de ti.

Misty: (sonriendo falsamente) hola Dawn Ash me ha dicho que eres una coordinadora al igual que May, es un placer conocerte.

May: Ash espero que no me malinterpretes, pero según veo se te olvido decir que habrían más acompañantes en nuestro viaje.

Ash: para nada May, más bien yo debería ser el que se disculpe con todas ustedes, debí haberles dicho que invitaría a más amigas a este viaje.

May: (sonriendo) no hay problema solo me basta que tu estés aquí, sabes he oído que aquí en ciudad Portonuevo hay un restaurante que prepara los mejores sándwiches y jugos de bayas, que te parece si todos vamos a desayunar.

Para Ash esas palabras eran como bellas notas musicales, ya que el joven campeón de la liga Kalos no había comido nada durante toda la mañana.

Ash: sabes May es una gran idea, (hablando con sus otras compañeras) chicas que les parece si vamos a desayunar a ese restaurante.

Misty: claro por qué no, además no he desayunado aun.

Serena: es una buena idea, ya que vine al puerto sin haber comido nada.

Dawn: tienes razón yo también vine ayunando del C.P.

Ash: en ese caso vamos todos, yo invito.

Después de los reencuentros y presentaciones el nuevo grupo de viajeros se dirigió al restaurante recomendado por May y como era de esperarse tenía un buen aspecto, ya que May era conocida por saber elegir restaurantes de buena categoría.

Ash: muy bien ya llegamos al tan dichoso restaurante, ustedes díganme su pedido para hacer la orden, por cierto hay un área para pokémon donde los alimentan por qué no me entregan sus pokeball´s para llevarlas.

Todas las chicas le entregaron sus pokeball´s, mientras le agradecían.

(N.A: muy bien aquí pondré el nombre de las bayas que recuerdo y unas cuantas cosas que yo imagine).

Serena: yo quiero un jugo de bayas aranja con un sándwich vegetariano.

Dawn: yo un jugo de bayas ango con un emparedado de miel de combe.

May: yo pido un jugo de bayas ziuela junto a un sándwich con queso de miltank.

Misty: en ese caso yo quiero un jugo de bayas caquic y un sándwich vegetariano.

Ash: muy bien yo hare los pedidos mientras tanto ustedes espérenme en la mesa y conózcanse mejor.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una mesa amplia y vacía que encontraron, después del momento de sentarse nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo, pero fue Misty quien decidió romper el silencio.

Misty: (mirada seria) muy bien ahora díganme cuáles son sus intenciones con Ash.

Dawn: (alzando el tono de voz) a ti que te importa si tengo algo con Ash.

Serena: (enojada) con que en esas estamos, pues déjenme decirles que yo estoy aquí para acompañar a Ash en su viaje, pero también para decirle de mis sentimientos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que se liberó la furia de todas las chicas presentes.

May: (algo arrogante) pues tal vez solo le digas de tus sentimientos, aunque es obvio que Ash me va a corresponder a mí.

Dawn: (sonrisa confiada, mientras niega con el dedo) hay May tan grande y haciéndote ilusiones Ash no te correspondería aunque fueras la última chica en el mundo, (señalándose a ella misma) puesto que yo estoy aquí tu no tendrás oportunidad alguna.

Misty: no me hagan reír ustedes solo son unas niñas, ya que lo que Ash se merece es una mujer de verdad como yo que le cumpla en todo.

Serena: (con una sonrisa de burla) tu bien lo has dicho el necesita una mujer, no una vieja que esta pasada de moda.

Ese comentario libero la furia de la peli naranja, la cual quería estrangular a la residente de Kalos, pero se retuvo ya que Ash se acercaba con una bandeja.

May: (susurrando) todas disimulen, (abrazo a Dawn en el momento que Ash llego) vaya Dawn porque no me cuentas más de tus concursos.

Serena: (sonriéndole a Misty) podrías seguir contándome de tus viajes con Ash.

Ash: por lo visto se llevan bien, aquí está su desayuno.

Cada uno de los presentes tomo su orden para desayunar, mientras conversaban fluidamente hasta llegar a un punto de la conversación.

Misty: por cierto Ash como han ido tus participaciones en las ligas.

Ash: bueno si tu recuerdas perdí en la liga Hoenn quedando entre los ocho mejores; después participe en la liga Sinnoh donde volví a perder quedando entre los cuatro mejores; luego viaje a Unova donde nuevamente perdí quedando entre los ocho mejores; sin embargo no me rendí volviendo a participar en Kalos donde logre ganar la liga.

Después de este pequeño discurso las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por la determinación del chico, pero todas compartían un sentimiento de admiración el cual creció en ese momento.

Serena: (mirándolo con admiración) sabes Ash estoy segura que todos esos años de experiencia te han vuelto lo que ahora eres, (sonrojada) en especial para mí que eres todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Dawn: (igual que Serena) Serena tiene razón ya que gracias a todos tus consejos aprendí todo lo que se de las batallas, por lo que te considero mi maestro.

May: (mirada de confianza) es verdad gracias a ti perdí mi miedo a los pokémon, ya que tú me enseñaste lo hermosos que ellos pueden ser, pero eso lo debo a tu gran amistad.

Misty: tienen razón tú tienes una gran confianza en ti mismo y una gran determinación, la cual no te ha hecho rendir, ya que todo eso es lo que admiro de ti.

Ahora fue Ash quien quedo impactado todas las palabras de sus amigas hicieron que su ánimos aumentaran para afrontar los gimnasios de Alastia.

Ash: (mirando a sus compañeras con gratitud) gracias amigas no saben lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

Dawn: no tienes que darlas, por cierto ya que tú ganaste la liga Kalos no se supone que tienes el derecho a retar al Alto Mando de esa región.

Ash: estas en lo correcto Dawn, pero siento que aún no me he preparado lo suficiente por lo cual me he tomado este nuevo reto para mejorar.

Serena: ahora que lo pienso nunca me he puesto a pensar sobre cómo funciona el retar al Alto Mando.

Ash: pues funciona de la siguiente manera, al retar a un miembro y pierdes no logras nada; pero en caso de ganar puedes ocupar el puesto de ese miembro.

Misty: pero también puedes retar a los otros tres miembros, hasta vencer a todos.

Ash: olvidaba que tu Misty al ser una líder de Gimnasio conoces las reglas, pues es cierto después de vencer a toda la Elite Cuatro tienes el derecho de retar por el título de campeón regional en el caso de Kalos a Dianta.

Serena: gracias por la explicación Ash, ya sabes a que ciudad vas a dirigirte para retar al gimnasio.

Ash: (rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza) pues la verdad aún no he pensado en eso.

Tras decir eso todas las chicas tenían una gota al estilo anime, pero una de ellas decidió ganarse puntos con el azabache.

May: no te preocupes, sabes en el centro pokémon me regalaron una guía que tiene un mapa junto a la información de los gimnasios y concursos.

Ash: en ese caso al terminar de desayunar investigare donde está el gimnasio más cercano.

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar retiraron a sus pokémon, para dirigirse a un parque a investigar sobre el gimnasio más cercano.

Dawn: qué tal si mientras investigamos, sacamos a nuestros pokémon para que se conozcan, por cierto pikachu hay alguien que te extraña.

Pikachu: (sudando frio) por favor que no sea quien creo que es.

Todas las chicas: salgan todos.

De las pokeball´s de las féminas salieron por parte de Dawn piplup, buneary, quilava; por el lado de May estuvieron blaziken, beautifly, wartortle; en cambio Serena saco a braixen junto a pancham; por otra parte Misty envió a politoed, psyduck, corsola.

Mientras los pokémon se saludaban y conocían, las chicas decidieron comportarse como amigas en la presencia del azabache.

May: vaya Serena nunca antes había visto a esos pokémon son muy lindos.

Serena: pues gracias ellos son mi braixen el cual es mi primer pokémon y el otro es pancham el primer pokémon que capture.

(N.A: para los que no han leído el capítulo 4 ahí señale lo que hare a continuación).

**Conversación pokémon.**

Buneary: (abrazándolo) pikachu amor mío al fin te vuelvo a ver.

Pikachu: (sonriendo nerviosamente con una gota estilo anime) hola buneary yo también te extrañe.

Politoed: (aplaudiendo) hola pikachu viejo amigo.

Braixen: (sonriendo) hola pikachu, como estas.

Pikachu: hola politoed y braixen que feliz estoy de verlos.

Piplup: hola pikachu ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Blaziken: lo mismo digo pikachu, recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en Sinnoh.

Pikachu: hola amigos, tienen razón a un recuerdo cuando ambos tuvieron su batalla doble por el hecho de comer en un restaurante de alta calidad.

**Mientras tanto con los humanos.**

Dawn: al parecer todos se llevan muy bien.

Misty: muy bien Ash ya sabes a que ciudad viajaremos ahora.

Ash: claro Misty, el gimnasio más cercano es el de ciudad Fogonal, esta después de pasar por la senda del fuego y la ruta 114, (mirada seria) aunque hay un problema.

Serena: (preocupada) de que se trata Ash.

Ash: pues sucede que las reglas del gimnasio es de dos contra dos, pero solo tengo conmigo a pikachu.

May: pues yo no me preocuparía mucho, según lo que he oído la senda del fuego es conocida por su gran variedad de pokémon tipo fuego, supongo que podrías capturar uno de ellos antes de llegar al gimnasio.

Ash: es un alivio escuchar eso, en ese caso al primer pokémon salvaje que se atraviese en mi camino será al que capturare, así que por qué mejor no nos ponemos en marcha.

Dawn: tienes razón mejor regresemos a las pokeball´s a nuestros pokémon.

Una vez regresados los pokémon de las chicas todos se dispusieron a comenzar el trayecto a Ciudad Fogonal, ingresando por la ruta del fuego.

Misty: así que esta es la ruta del fuego es un clima muy relajante.

Ash: tienes razón…

Ash fue interrumpido ya que cayó junto a pikachu al piso por una sombra que salto de unos arbustos a gran velocidad.

Serena: (ayudando a Ash a levantarse) vaya que era esa sombra tan veloz, creo que era un pokémon

Ash: (mirada decidida) muy bien ese es el primer pokémon que se ha cruzado en mi camino por la ruta del fuego, así que lo atrapare (corriendo detrás del pokémon misterioso).

Todas la chicas: Ash no nos dejes aquí espéranos.

Fin de capítulo.

Muy bien lectores hasta aquí el capítulo 10, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto los nombres de las ciudades, pueblos, líderes de gimnasio son inventadas ya que no me recuerdo mucho del juego de pokémon Islas Doradas. De paso les dejo una propuesta que espero me afirmen.

A.- Subir los capítulos en menos tiempo, pero que sean igual de largos que este.

B.- Tardar el mismo tiempo, pero que los capítulos sean más largos.

Espero sus respuestas en los comentarios al igual que sus dudas, doy de paso las gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta singular y poco común historia. Sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo Pokefernando99, hasta la próxima.

Esta historia continuara…


	11. Cap 11: Nuestras primeras experiencias

**Capítulo 11: Nuestras primeras experiencias.**

Ash: (Mirada decidida) muy bien ese es el primer pokémon que se ha cruzado en mi camino por la ruta del fuego, así que lo atrapare (Sale corriendo detrás del misterioso pokémon).

Todas las chicas: Ash no nos dejes aquí espéranos.

Sin embargo el muchacho de pueblo paleta estaba muy entusiasmado en conocer al susodicho pokémon, por lo que no prestó completa atención a sus compañeras y continuo su marcha mas esta no daría fruto alguno pues no encontró nada por más que corrió.

Ash: Cielos donde se pudo haber metido estoy seguro de que lo alcanzaría (Se decía a sí mismo, mientras recuperaba el aliento).

Pikachu: Lo mismo digo, sin embargo era demasiado rápido (Contestaba su compañero mientras que él también se reponía por tan rápida acción).

Después de unos cuantos segundos se puede escuchar a sus compañeras que venían corriendo detrás del Entrenador, está de más decir que las chicas se encontraban agotadas por perseguir a su amigo.

Dawn: Por dios Ash cómo es posible que salgas corriendo tan de repente, apenas pudimos alcanzarte.

Misty: Vaya aun sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre (Decía la pelinaranja mientras retomaba energías), en fin pudiste alcanzar a ese pokémon.

Ash: Bueno, fue demasiado rápido y ni siquiera pude verlo (Fue lo que dijo el azabache mientras se reía y rascaba la cabeza).

"Ay Ash" exclamó todas al unísono mientras por su frente recorría una gran gota.

Ash: Lo siento enserio, no fue mi intención hacer esto tan pronto, solo que me emocione al pensar en el pokémon que podría conocer (Dijo mientras sonreía con algo de culpa, el cual era notorio en su voz).

Todas las chicas sonrieron ligeramente pues para ellas no era nada nuevo este comportamiento en su compañero y solo se rieron por la rápida forma de actuar de Ash, pero esta risa tenía un sentimiento de cariño pues todas ellas sabían que esto era lo que hacía del chico la persona que tanto querían, pues ellas mismas habían sido testigos de lo que Ash podía hacer cuando de salvar a un amigo o compañero pokémon se trataba.

May: En fin supongo que ya nada se puede hacer, de hecho creo que ya está haciéndose algo tarde, les parece si acampamos cerca de este sitio.

Lo que decía la chica castaña era cierto pues el hermoso cielo azul se estaba tiñendo de unos bellos tonos naranja, cabe resaltar que la carrera iniciada por el chico de pueblo paleta los había desviado del camino que seguían para llegar a Ciudad Fogonal lo cual frustro el plan que tenían de llegar a dicha ciudad antes del anochecer, en cambio ahora se encontraban en una zona algo boscosa con un camino de tierra rojiza.

Serena: Por mí no hay problema, es más podemos preparar algo para cenar.

Ninguno de los presentes se quejó y aprobaron la propuesta de las dos chicas, por lo que caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar un claro, el sitio era precioso rodeado de varias flores junto a los inmensos arboles de la región de Alastia, lo mejor es que cerca del sitio se podía escuchar el cauce de un río, en resumen el lugar era perfecto.

Serena: Bien no pudimos encontrar un mejor lugar, ahora quién me ayuda a preparar la cena.

Ash: Serena, Pikachu y yo iremos a buscar leña para la fogata si no hay problema (Preguntaba a su compañera de Kalos).

Serena: Claro en eso también puedes ver si encuentras al pokémon que vimos hace rato (Afirmaba sonriente la castaña, mientras sacaba de su bolsa algunos ingredientes).

May: En ese caso yo te acompaño Ash, de seguro necesitaras algo de ayuda (Decía mientras se acercaba a Ash sonriente).

Ash: Por supuesto, gracias May (Contestaba el chico a su compañera en lo que los dos junto a Pikachu se introducían al bosque).

Esto último tomo por sorpresa a las otras chicas, ya que a ninguna se le ocurrió, aunque molesto más a Serena ya que no esperaba que esto pasaría al dejar ir a Ash por su cuenta, aun así ya no había nada que hacer.

Serena: En fin, bueno ahora quien de ustedes dos me puede ayudar a preparar la cena (Dijo Serena dirigiendo a Dawn y Misty).

Misty: Olvídalo la cocina no es lo mío (Contesto rápida y despreocupadamente mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza).

Serena: Cielos, en ese caso que hay de ti Dawn.

La chica Peliazul estaba a punto de dar una excusa pero en ese momento recordó un consejo que su madre le había hecho en la tarde después de que ella llamara a Ash.

**Inicio de Flashback:**

Johanna: Dawn enserio ya te vas a ir otra vez apenas llegaste hace cinco días, te dije que deberías tomarte un descanso de los concursos.

Dawn: Jejeje esto no tiene que ver mucho con los concursos (Se susurraba para sí misma, creyendo que su madre no la había escuchado, "grave error").

Johanna: Entonces con que tiene que ver (Le dice su madre a sus espaldas mientras la mira de forma sospechosa).

Dawn: No nada, no sé a qué te refieres (Trataba de disimular, pero los nervios se notaban claramente, de hecho se comienza a sonrojar).

Al decir eso su madre continua viéndola fulminantemente, y Dawn por su parte comienza a ponerse más y más roja, ante lo cual Johanna le sonríe pícaramente.

Johanna: Bueno en ese caso supongo que no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto (Lo dice mientras le sonríe a su hija).

Dawn: Para nada, tengo que estar ahí pasado mañana para encontrarme con Ash (Grita repentinamente, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que dijo ante lo cual pone sus dos manos en su boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos).

Johanna: Así que era eso, bueno supongo que en ese caso no puedes dejar a tú amigo esperando.

Esto lo dijo mientras aun sonreía, pero ya dejo de mirar a su hija, así que Dawn comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero Johanna tenía que saber un poco más del porque le era tan importante reencontrarse con Ash.

Johanna: Bien ahora es momento de preparar la cena, te parece si me ayudas.

Dawn: Pero aún no he terminado de alistar mis cosas.

Johanna: Dawn solo recuerda esto, la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un chico es por el estómago en especial al de Ash.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picaresca mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija, en respuesta a ello Dawn se volvió a sonrojar de golpe, después de esto su madre se dirige a la cocina mientras sonríe para sí misma pues había descubierto el motivo del viaje de su hija.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Dawn: Claro no hay problema (Lo dice súbitamente mientras levanta su mano, tomado por sorpresa a Serena y Misty).

Serena: Que bien, en ese caso Misty puedes ir por un poco de agua.

Misty: Bueno creo que hare so después de todo no me quedare aquí sentada mientras todos ayudan (Lo dice mientras se levanta y se dirige hasta donde se escuchaba el río).

"N.A: Por si alguno se lo pregunta acaso ellos no tenían al menos 3 pokémon de agua, y en donde se supone que traerá el agua y con qué cortaran la leña, bueno trata de responder a eso en un mundo en el cual puedes llevar una bicicleta en tu mochila y cientos de otros objetos, por no decir que puedes transportar criaturas de varios metros de altura y cientos de kilogramos en pequeñas bolas de bolsillo, no te preocupes yo tengo una respuesta **Lógica pokémon **sin más que aclarar continuo con el capítulo, espero que se hayan tomado esta nota con humor".

Dawn: Entonces Serena que es lo que vas a hacer (Pregunta mientras observa a Serena que seguía preparando los ingredientes).

Serena: Creo que prepare un estofado, te parece si me ayudas con…

**Mientras tanto con Ash y May.**

Ash: Supongo que con esto tenemos suficiente leña (Decía el joven entrenador mientras sostenía en sus manos unas cuantas ramas secas).

May: Si creo que con esto bastara (Afirmaba su compañera la cual tenía de igual manera unas ramas en sus brazos, unas pocas menos que las que Ash).

Por su parte Pikachu se encontraba en el hombro de su entrenador, el par de entrenadores caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a donde se encontraban sus compañeras, el sitio donde se encontraban estaba rodeado de muchos árboles que con sus grandes copas cubrían casi por completo el cielo, aun así lo que se podía divisar del mismo era que este ya se había pintado por completo de un color naranja y ligeramente tenía unos tonos azul oscuro muestra de que la noche estaba cerca, el ambiente entre los dos era común a lo menos eso parecía ya que en la cabeza de la coordinadora habían ciertos pensamientos que no la tenían totalmente cómoda.

En cierto momento de su caminata May se queda atrás lo que pasa desapercibido de Ash, pero ella lo llama inmediatamente.

May: Ash (Al escuchar esto el joven regresa la vista a donde su compañera mientras que ella saca algo del estuche que tiene en su cintura mientras lo mira con un ligero rubor en su rostro, al mostrarlo se trataba de la mitad del listón que ellos habían ganado en el concurso en el que habían participado antes de separare en Kanto) recuerdas esto.

Ash: Por su puesto (Contesta mientras saca su otra mitad a la vez que sonríe) lo tengo conmigo todos los días.

Esto hace que a May se le dibuje una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, seguido a esto ambos juntan su listón.

May: Sabes extrañe mucho poder estar contigo, viajar sola no es lo mismo.

Ash: Tienes razón, yo también te extrañe (Responde el azabache mientras mira de vuelta el rostro de la castaña el cual estaba bañado por los últimos rayos de luz que se distinguían en el cielo, esto lo dejo atónito)

A la vez May también lo mira fijamente, y los dos se quedan así, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, pero de repente de atrás de un árbol se escucha un fuerte ruido seguido de unos gemidos de dolor.

May: Que ha sido eso (Dice sorprendida y algo asustada).

Ash: Eso parece ser (Contesta él, mientras se dirige al sitio donde escucho el ruido y observa de que se trata), es un pokémon…

Esta historia continuara.

Bueno he finalizado este capítulo después de cuatro años, hablando en serio:

Primero: Me quiero disculpar por haber abandonado el Fic de esta manera, para las personas que seguían esta historia capítulo a capítulo con buenas expectativas no es justo lo entiendo me ha pasado a mí y no es agradable para nada.

Segundo: Ya habiéndome disculpado, diré las razones más importantes por las que deje la historia sin entrar en mucho detalle, cuando comencé a escribir el Fic cuando me encontraba en primer año de Bachillerato, y es cierto que bien pude darme mi tiempo para seguir escribiendo, sin embargo la otra razón fueron problemas personales que no comentare por lo menos en este momento juntando estas dos cosas, para mí el colegio de ser algo cotidiano de todos los días paso a ser una molestia que tomaba por lo menos para mi gran parte de mi tiempo y dejaba agotado mentalmente, pero con la situación que pase, esto hizo que mis ganas de escribir cayeran por el suelo, y en esta forma no me sentía apto para escribir una bonita historia como es esta, en resumen siento que perdí mi chispa por así decirlo.

Ya dicho todo lo anterior, termine el colegio sin problemas mayores y me quise centrar en hacer mi vida o carrera estudie unos semestres en la universidad, pero supongo que fue demasiado y de ahí quise estabilizarme como persona adulta lo cual aún estoy tratando de hacer.

Ya aclarando esto espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo bueno es que mi experiencia tanto en los últimos años de colegio como en la U me ayudaron a mejorar en mi forma de redactar y escribir por lo menos así lo siento yo.

Ya para terminar si a ustedes les ha gustado o hay algo que no, espero comenten lo que piensan del capítulo y lo que creen que se podría cambiar, sería una buena forma de seguir avanzando, y bueno eso es todo, escribiré otro capítulo de seguro por lo cual nos volvemos a leer pronto.


	12. 12: Nuevos conocidos y nuevas aventuras

**Capítulo 12: Nuevos conocidos y nuevas aventuras.**

Ash: Es un pokémon.

May: Es un growlithe (Lo observa sorprendida), al parecer está herido y muy débil.

En efecto se trataba de un growlithe, el cual tenía una herida muy evidente en su pata delantera por otra parte se le notaba muy cansado pues se encontraba desmayado, al parecer acababa de salir de una batalla muy reñida, ante esto May rápidamente saco de su estuche unos vendajes y una súper poción y junto a Ash curaron al herido pokémon.

May: creo que con esto será suficiente por el momento (Dice la coordinadora de manera aliviada mientras se pasa la mano por la frente).

Ash: Si, lo mejor será llevarlo al campamento (Lo dice mientras trata de cargar en sus brazos al pokémon cachorro sin embargo al intentarlo growlithe por puro instinto le gruñe, ante esto el entrenador le habla suavemente), no te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño, puedes confiar en mí.

Pikachu: Es cierto puedes venir con nosotros, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor (Le dice sonriente el pequeño roedor al pokémon de fuego que lo miraba con su ojo derecho ligeramente abierto).

Ante esto growlithe vuelve a dormir y la pareja de entrenadores vuelven rápidamente con sus compañeras, claro sin olvidar la leña que fueron a recoger, aunque cabe decir que era menos de lo que tenían planeado.

Después de caminar cerca de cinco minutos llegaron con Dawn y Serena las cuales estaban esperando por la leña y el agua que debía traer Misty, pero en cuanto las dos observaron a Growlithe se preocuparon por el estado del pokémon, así que naturalmente les preguntaron a sus compañeros sobre lo que había pasado por lo que Ash y May les contaron.

Dawn: Con que eso fue lo que paso, pobre growlithe que le habrá sucedido para que terminara en este estado (Se preguntaba la peliazul mientras miraba preocupada al pokémon)

Ash: No podría decirlo, pero esto parece ser el resultado de una batalla entre él y un pokémon salvaje, pero para que terminara de esta manera…

En esto llega Misty la cual traía con ella una cubeta con un poco más de la mitad de agua del volumen de esta.

Misty: Supongo que con esto bastara (dice mientras le entrega el agua a Serena, pero inmediatamente se percata de la presencia del growlithe herido y se acerca a él), que le paso a este growlithe (pregunta muy sorprendida).

Después de que le contaran lo que había pasado ella quedo inquieta pues había algo que ella había notado en su propio recorrido.

Misty: Así que eso paso, sin embargo, hay algo que me intriga mucho.

Serena: A que te refieres.

Misty: Bueno es solo que cuando regresaba del rio pude ver una manada de growlithe (Contesto ella lo que sorprendió al resto), al parecer cerca del rio se encuentra una zona de aguas termales muy por lo profundo del bosque, y cuando regresaba pude ver el hogar de varios growlithe y también había unos tres Arcanine.

Dawn: A lo mejor este growlithe vive en ese lugar y de seguro se separó del grupo y termino en una mala situación.

Ash: Eso es lo más seguro, muy bien entonces ahora mismo te llevare de vuelta con tus amigos.

Dijo Ash muy decidido sin embargo su entusiasmo se vería cortado.

Misty: No creo que eso sea lo mejor por el momento (Dijo ella mientras miraba de reojo al cielo).

Ash al ver el cielo no se había dado cuenta que ya había oscurecido, y no se había percatado de esto pues tenían claridad gracias a una fogata que había encendido Serena con la ayuda de su compañera pokémon Braixen, sin embargo, esto no desalentó al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta e iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido esta vez.

May: Además growlithe se nota muy agotado (Comento la castaña mientras miraba preocupada al pokémon) lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana para ir.

Ash: Tienes razón lo mejor será dejar que descanse bien.

Después de esto Serena y Dawn se pusieron a preparar la cena, mientras May, Ash y Misty descansaban mientras cuidaban de growlithe, hasta que llego la noche.

Todos: Buen provecho (Dijeron mientras comenzaban a comer).

Ash: Vaya Serena esto esta delicioso (Mencionaba felizmente Ash mientras seguía comiendo rápidamente).

Serena: Ash no comas tan rápido, te puedes atorar (Contestaba Serena mientras se reía ligeramente), además Dawn me ayudo un poco.

Ash: Eso es cierto Dawn, sabes cocinar muy bien.

Al decir esto Dawn se sonrojo rápidamente pues no se esperaba esto y en ese momento responde.

Dawn: Bueno, aunque solo ayude con la ensalada y un poco más.

Serena: Eso es lo de menos, además es una buena forma de comenzar, ya que después de todo eres buena en esto (Comento Serena mientras miraba sonriente a Dawn).

Cuando todos terminaron de comer guardaron todo, acto seguido se asearon y cada quien se acostó en su respectiva tienda de campaña, excepto nuestro joven entrenador ya que se encontraba muy preocupado por Growlithe, así que se quedó cerca del pokémon para pasar la noche cuidándolo, así comenzaron a pasar las horas hasta que ya era cerca de la medianoche y en eso Ash comenzaba a sentir sueño y estaba a punto de dormir, pero en eso Growlithe se despierta e intenta alejarse pero no puede hacerlo pues la herida en su pata aun le dolía, por lo que cae.

Ash: ¡Growlithe! (Exclama, mientras corre hacia él pokémon), aun no estas recuperado tienes que estar en reposo.

Growlithe: No me retengan tengo que ir con…, (Tras esto se tambalea) pero antes tengo mucha sed.

Pikachu: Ash growlithe dice que tiene mucha sed, tenemos que llevarlo al río rápido.

Ash: No perdamos el tiempo vamos (Lo dice mientras carga en brazos a Growlithe que apenas podía caminar, mientras se dirige al río).

Como se dirigieron rápido al rio llegaron en menos de cinco minutos, cuando se encontraban ahí Growlithe bebió muy desesperadamente pues en verdad estaba muy sediento.

Growlithe: Gracias por esto en verdad estaba muy agotado, ya me siento mucho mejor, aun así no sería buena idea regresar en este momento.

Pikachu: A donde tienes que regresar (Pregunta curiosamente al pokémon de fuego).

Growlithe: Eso no es de tu interés (Responde mientras gira su cabeza hacia otro lado).

Ash: Pikachu te dijo algo.

Pikachu: Casi nada, solo agradeció por el agua al parecer ya se encuentra mejor.

Ash: Que bueno (Menciona aliviado), Growlithe te gustaría pasar la noche con nosotros (Le dice amablemente al pokémon).

Growlithe: Supongo que por esta noche no habrá problema (Responde él algo orgulloso).

Pikachu: Dice que no hay problema (Le comenta a su entrenador).

Ash: ¡Fabuloso! (Menciona felizmente) no te preocupes mañana a primera hora te acompañare a donde vayas.

Growlithe: Dejando eso de lado, oye Pikachu como es que te puedes comunicar tan bien con ese muchacho (Pregunta mientras mira intrigado a Pikachu).

Pikachu: Digamos que nosotros dos nos entendemos muy bien (responde tranquilamente).

Growlithe: En fin eso sí que fue extraño, es la primera vez que veo algo así (Menciona algo intranquilo).

Después de esto ellos estuvieron un rato más en la orilla del río, hasta que regresaron de vuelta al campamento, por lo pronto en cuanto Growlithe llego se quedó dormido en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes, y cuando Ash ya estaba a punto de meterse en su carpa para dormir es llamado por una de sus compañeras.

Dawn: ¿Ash en dónde estabas?, salí hace un rato y no estabas tú, ni growlithe (Preguntó tomando por sorpresa al entrenador)

Ash: Vaya Dawn que haces despierta a esta hora (Exclama ahora él, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga).

Dawn: No es nada importante, es solo que me desperté hace un rato y quise tomar un poco de aire pero no estabas cuando salí, pensé que habrías ido a un lugar cercano por lo que espere a que volvieras.

Ash: Bueno en realidad así fue, al parecer Growlithe estaba algo deshidratado por lo que fuimos al rio a donde había ido Misty. (Contesta algo apenado)

Dawn: Con que eso fue (Responde tranquilamente la coordinadora de Sinnoh), de hecho después de despertar no me he podido dormir, hay algo que no me lo permite.

Ash: De que se trata (Pregunta curiosamente mientras mira a su amiga).

Dawn: Bueno se trata de mi último gran concurso en Johto, solo pensaba que talvez no soy capaz de conseguir mi objetivo, es decir me esforcé mucho en esa ocasión y aun así no pude lograrlo a pesar de que ya llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo (Menciono la peliazul sin mirar en dirección al entrenador, su vista se encontraba algo desorientada y se notaba cierto aire de tristeza en ella).

Ash: Dawn… (Dijo Ash mientras miraba a Dawn, el muchacho quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras indicadas, el sabia como se sentía Dawn, pues él estuvo muchos años tratando de logras su sueño, de hecho en ocasiones donde él creía que ya lo había logrado siempre hubo algo que al final se interponía entre él y su tan soñada liga), sabes es grandioso que no te hayas rendido hasta ahora, es genial que lo sigas intentando a pesar de todos tus tropiezos, es decir, creo que eres fantástica ya que desde que nos juntamos en Porto nuevo, me he dado cuenta de que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, eso lo puedo decir solo con mirarte (Al decir esto él estaba un poco nervioso, pues esperaba que sus palabras fueran las indicadas).

Dawn: ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? (pregunta de forma alegre y algo sonrojada debido a las palabras de Ash).

Ash: Por supuesto desde que te conozco eres alguien muy dedicada a su sueño, incluso viniste a un nuevo desafío sin dudarlo en cuanto escuchaste de esta región.

Eso hizo pensar un poco a Dawn pues es cierto que había venido sin dudarlo, pero ella misma sabía que su motivo era otro, sin embargo una parte de ella quería volver a intentarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de mostrar que es capaz de conseguir su meta, pero había algo que la tenía un poco preocupada ya que creía que no podía dar más de sí, hasta que tuvo esta conversación con su buen amigo.

Dawn: Sabes tienes razón sin importar lo que suceda no me voy dar por vencida (Dijo decidida y motivada, pues ella aún tenía muchas cosas que quería mostrarle a los demás en especial sus habilidades como coordinadora).

Ash: Así se habla, continuemos juntos sin rendirnos nunca (Exclamo Ash contagiado por la motivación de Dawn mientras la miraba con determinación a lo cual ella correspondió).

Estuvieron así por un instante, pero Dawn vio ligeramente al cielo y exclamó maravillada.

Dawn: ¡Wow!, no me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es el cielo nocturno de Alastia.

Al decir esto Ash también mira el cielo y queda maravillado, pues no se había dado cuenta de que sobre él se encontraba un hermoso cielo cubierto de cientos de estrellas de hecho era noche de luna llena por lo que cierta claridad alumbraba este cielo haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso.

Después de esto Ash y Dawn estuvieron conversando sobre las distintas aventuras y experiencias que habían tenido cada uno en sus respectivos viajes, ellos hicieron esto por un largo rato, sin embargo Dawn comenzaba a sentirse adormilada mientras escuchaba a Ash contarle una de sus muchas anécdotas y no era para menos, ya que el reloj que la peliazul tenía en su muñeca ya marcaba un poco más de las dos de la mañana por lo que le deseo las buenas noches al joven mientras ella se disponía a dormir.

Ash: Vaya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que converse tanto tiempo con Dawn (comentó para sí mismo con una sonrisa), supongo que será mejor que yo también duerma un poco, no lo crees Pikachu (Pregunto a su compañero pokémon el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama de Ash ante lo cual nuestro joven solo reacciono con un tranquilo suspiro).

Tras esto lo que quedaba de noche transcurrió sin problema alguno, hasta que en el oriente de la región Alastia comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos de luz, los cuales despertaron al muchacho de pueblo paleta.

Ash: (Bostezando), al fin es de día, mejor me cambio de ropa para llevar a Growlithe a su hogar.

Después de decir esto comenzó a guardar sus cosas para continuar, pero de repente de una de las carpas sale Misty.

Misty: Buenos días Ash, al parecer madrugaste.

Ash: Bueno es solo que quería acompañar a Growlithe a su casa.

Misty: Si es cierto, pero deberías esperar un poco ya que las demás aún no han despertado (Decía mientras señalaba las carpas de sus otras compañeras).

Ash: Tienes razón voy a esperar una poco.

Después de cuarenta minutos Serena y May despertaron, acto seguido se preparan para salir, pero había alguien que aún continuaba dormida muy profundamente.

May: Dawn despierta que ya es de día (Decía mientras movía ligeramente a Dawn para que se despierte).

Dawn: Solo cinco minutos más (Respondía entre sueños mientras se arropaba con su manta).

Esto le saco una pequeña risa a los presentes, en especial a Ash el cual tenía en mente una razón por la cual su compañera no quería levantarse aun.

Después de esto todos desayunaron y se pusieron en camino al lugar donde Misty había visto la manada de Growlithe, estuvieron caminando por unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un sitio en el que se encontraba una gran fuente al parecer se trataba efectivamente de aguas termales, el piso cercano a esta era muy cálido y cerca a esta se encontraba una gran arbolada que se extendía en una pequeña colina.

Serena: Así que este es el hogar de growlithe, sin embargo no hay ningún pokémon cerca (Mencionaba mientras miraba los alrededores, púes no se podía ver a pokémon alguno).

Growlithe: De seguro se escondieron en cuanto nos escucharon llegar (Pensaba mientras vigilaba los alrededores), de seguro están por aquí (Se dijo mientras sale corriendo en dirección a los árboles).

Ash: ¡Growlithe, espera! (Exclama para salir corriendo detrás del pokémon de fuego).

Pikachu: Aquí vamos de nuevo (Se decía al correr junto a su compañero).

Después de correr por un rato, el entrenador pudo ver a growlithe que se encontraba en la parte baja de la colina, de repente growlithe lanza dos ladridos al aire, ante esto se escuchó el sonido de unos arbustos que se encontraban ahí para que de atrás de los mismos salieran una pareja de growlithe que se acercaron cuidadosamente a nuestro growlithe y lo olieron, acto seguido a esto se abalanzaron sobre él, pero esto fue algo amistosos ya que se pusieron a jugar entre ellos.

Ash: Al parecer este si es tu hogar, que bueno que lo hayamos encontrado no te parece Pikachu (Le preguntaba felizmente a su amigo).

Pikachu: Por supuesto, se ve que está muy feliz (Contesto alegremente a su entrenador).

En ese momento las chicas llegaron a donde se encontraba Ash y Pikachu, cabe decir que nuevamente fueron tomadas por sorpresa en el momento en el que Ash salió corriendo tras growlithe.

May: Cielos Ash otra vez volviste a salir corriendo tan de prisa (Reclamó algo molesta a su compañero, pero de pronto observó al trio de growlithe jugando entre ellos lo cual la tranquilizó), bueno supongo que no tenías de otra.

Ash: Bueno es solo que me preocupe por Growlithe (Dijo algo apenado), al parecer pudo sentir que sus amigos estaban cerca.

Dawn: Que bien, es fabuloso que hayas encontrado a tus amigos (Le dijo contenta al pokémon cachorro el cual solo respondió con un feliz ladrido).

Pero de pronto de atrás de los arboles una gran sobra salta hasta donde se encontraban todos, en cuanto se encontraba frente a nuestros protagonistas ellos pudieron observar que se trataba de un gran y majestuoso Arcanine, el cual se acercó a los growlithe y les ladro de forma enojada ante lo cual los dos amigos de nuestro growlithe retrocedieron y salieron corriendo por el mismo arbusto del que habían salido anteriormente.

Pero en ese mismo momento growlithe también le ladra al Arcanine el cual lo mira y le responde con un ladrido, al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión entre ellos, de un momento a otro se quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente, acto seguido los dos saltan en la misma dirección solo que cada uno se mantiene a una distancia de al menos cinco metros del otro.

De un momento a otro Arcanine ataca con un lanzallamas a Growlithe, el cual responde con un ataque de ascuas, al colisionar los dos ataque se muestra superioridad por el ataque de lanzallamas el cual se dirige a Growlithe quien logra esquivarlo, acto seguido vuelve a atacar con ascuas contra Arcanine quien contrataca nuevamente con lanzallamas, duelo en el cual se muestra la fortaleza del Arcanine que impacta con su movimiento a Growlithe el cual queda herido mas no derrotado pues vuelve a intentar atacar a su rival con un ataque de ascuas, el cuál vuelve a golpearlo con su poderoso lanzallamas y deja fuera de combate a Growlithe.

Ash: ¡Growlithe!, por qué hiciste eso (Pregunta enojado al Arcanine por lo que acababa de pasar).

Ante esto Arcanine ladra fuertemente a growlithe para desaparecer de la vista de todos de un salto, por su parte todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por lo que presenciaron mientras que Ash trataba de entender que fue lo que paso.

Pikachu: Ash me parece que ese Arcanine estaba probando a growlithe, ya que cuando lucharon siempre usaron el mismo movimiento (Comento a su entrenador el cual se puso a pensar en esta idea, mientras miraba preocupado a Growlithe el cual se encontraba debilitado en el piso).

Ash: Me pregunto, si en verdad se tratara de eso (Contesto con una mirada desconcertada, la cual estaba dirigida hacia la dirección por la que Arcanine había desparecido).

Esta historia continuara…

Y bueno lectores con esto ya ha quedado finalizado un nuevo capítulo, a mi parecer ha quedado bien, no os parece, por otro lado talvez algunos se realizaran cierta pregunta de por qué los diálogos de pokémon están subrayados, esto se debe a una aclaración que mencione ya en el capítulo cuatro.

Por otra parte si se dieron cuenta Ash ya no entiende a los pokémon por completo, sobre esto en un principio había escrito que Ash entendería a los pokémon sin embrago recientemente lo rectifique, esto se encuentra en el capítulo ocho, la razón de esto se debe a que me parece que la historia se desarrollara mejor de esta manera aun así conservo el hecho de que puede entender a Pikachu debido al tiempo que llevan juntos , en fin agradezco a quienes se dieron su tiempo para leer esta historia y comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Nos leemos la próxima semana con un capitulo nuevo, espero sus comentarios y opiniones para mejorar esta historia, por cierto si fueron al capítulo ocho no rectifique en realidad lo que plantee en un inicio.


	13. 13: Aumenta tu poder, supera tus límites

Como están queridos lectores, espero que bien, por mi parte agradezco de antemano por leer este capítulo, es cierto me he tardado mucho, pero en lo personal creo que ha quedado un muy buen capítulo, así que los invito a dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios y que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 13: Aumenta tu poder, supera los límites.**

Ash: Me pregunto si en verdad se trata de eso.

Dawn: Creo que por el momento lo mejor será salir de este lugar.

De esta manera ellos regresaron al lugar en el que estaban antes y estuvieron descansando hasta que growlithe despertó, el mismo se encontraba muy herido y no podía caminar.

Ash: Growlithe no deberías moverte (Le dijo preocupado al pokémon de fuego).

Growlithe: No importa tengo que regresar (Pensó mientras trataba de levantarse, pero esto no le fue posible).

Ash: Por ahora deberías descansar, así podrás regresar sin problemas (Dijo para tranquilizar al pokémon el cual termino quedándose ahí por un rato más).

De esta manera todos estuvieron descansando por un rato hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se dividieron las mismas tareas del día pasado, así que Ash se fue por su parte a recoger leña junto a pikachu tardo muy poco en comparación a ayer, pues quería regresar rápido para seguir cuidando de growlithe, después de una hora Serena y Dawn tenían listo el almuerzo así que todos se dispusieron a comer mientras tenían una conversación.

Misty: Hasta ahora no se me ocurre nada, no encuentro una razón por la cual Arcanine termino atacando así a growlithe (Dijo de manera preocupada mientras miraba su plato).

Ash: Me siento igual, pero no me quedare quieto, tengo que hacer algo por él (Mencionó mientras miraba a growlithe), sin embargo, tengo una idea…

May: A que te refieres (Le preguntó consternada).

Ash: Bueno pikachu me dijo que posiblemente Growlithe estaba siendo probado por Arcanine.

Dawn: Un momento a que te refieres con que pikachu te dijo (Preguntó muy extrañada la joven coordinadora, pero no era la única).

May: Exactamente, que es lo que estás diciendo (Continuó ella que se había alterado tras reflexionar sobre lo dicho por el entrenador).

Ash: Digo que pikachu me dijo que posiblemente estaban probando a…

No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido rápidamente por su compañera pelinaranja la cual también se unió al tema en cuestión.

Misty: ¡Eso no!, me refiero a por qué dices que pikachu te hablo, ¿acaso entiendes lo que te dice? (Preguntó ella muy confundida mirando a Ash).

Ash: Por supuesto (Responde sin vacilar y algo extrañado por la reacción de sus amigas), no me digan que no se dieron cuenta, he hablado varias veces con pikachu desde que nos reencontramos.

Para ser precisos las chicas apenas se habían dado cuenta de esto, por su parte Ash no exageró esto demasiado ya que para él esto era algo normal a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

May: Bueno yo te vi, pero me imaginé que estabas hablando con él cómo solías hacer, a lo menos cuando viajabas conmigo (Responde ella aun sin salir de su asombro).

Serena: Jajaja… (Hecho a reír la pelimiel sin previo aviso, al parecer encontró divertida la situación), Ash lo mejor sería que les cuentes todo al respecto (Sugirió al muchacho mientras sonreía ligeramente).

Ash: Que buena idea Serena, bueno lo que paso fue…

**Inicio de Flashback:**

Nos encontramos en la región Kalos, justamente en la torre prisma en la cual se encuentran un joven junto a un pikachu y un garchomp tras un gran incidente provocado por el ultimo, ya todo se había calmado, sin embargo, en un momento pikachu cae pue se había roto la parte de la torre sobre la que se encontraba.

Ash: ¡Pikachu! (Gritó mientras se lanzaba al vacío para salvar a su amigo, al ser más pesado pudo atrapar en el aire a su pikachu sin embargo seguían cayendo), no te preocupes amigo estaremos bien.

El entrenador abrazo fuertemente a pikachu y se dispuso a recibir todo el impacto de la caída para al menos salvar a su compañero en eso los dos se miran.

Pikachu: Gracias Ash (Dijo repentinamente el pokémon eléctrico).

Ash: Pikachu tú… (Exclamó sorprendido el entrenador, pero fue interrumpido para bien ya que fueron atrapados velozmente por una gran luz anaranjada, se trataba de blaziken el cual los llevo a salvo al suelo y luego se fue).

Al instante ellos fueron interrogados y entrevistados por múltiples periodistas y noticieros de la ciudad, ya cuando todo termino Ash se encontraba con pikachu, Clemont y Bonnie dirigiéndose hasta el centro pokémon.

Ash: [Me pregunto si lo que escuche en ese momento fue real o solo fue mi imaginación] (Se preguntaba a si mismo pues esta situación había pasado a tener toda su atención, pero había algo que no le permitía preguntárselo directamente a su pokémon tal vez era miedo de que su pokémon hable así sin más, o llevarse una desilusión al notar que su amigo no hablaba y todo fue solo un truco de su mente, también estaba el hecho de ganarse unas miradas extrañas por sus nuevos compañeros así que se abstuvo).

Estuvo interrogándose de esta manera, hasta que llegaron a la casa del par de rubios después de presentarse con el padre de los hermanos se dio un momento en el cual el joven entrenador se quedó solo con su compañero y ya no podía aguantar las ansias.

Ash: [Bien, aquí vamos] Pikachu no te parece que Clemont y Bonnie son muy buenas personas (Preguntó de pronto a su pokémon a la espera de una respuesta).

Después de esto hubo un instante de silencio, por un momento el muchacho de pueblo Paleta pensó que naturalmente su amigo le respondería con su "pika" característico, pero…

Pikachu: Son un par de bonachones sin duda (Respondió el pokémon, cabe decir que para cualquier otra persona esto sonó como un "pika", pero nuestro entrenador lo entendió claramente).

Tras esto Ash quedo completamente sorprendido, a tal punto que se quedó mirando atónito a su compañero, por su parte pikachu al notar la cara de su entrenador le mira con duda.

Pikachu: Oye te pasa algo (replicó el pokémon a su entrenador el cual no salía de su asombro).

Ash: Como es…, desde cuando puedes hablar (Le preguntó casi tartamudeando).

Pikachu: ¿Eh?, acaso me entendiste (Respondió también sorprendido el ratón eléctrico).

En este momento los dos se miraban entre si con su boca abierta y completamente atónitos, hasta que el pokémon eléctrico salto al brazo de su entrenador.

Pikachu: No puedo creerlo, de verdad me entendiste, porque no habías dicho nada (Preguntó inmediatamente ya montado en el hombro de su amigo), vamos di algo.

Pikachu estaba muy emocionado al punto de que frotaba sus mejillas con el rostro de su entrenador lo que provocaba unas pequeñas chispas las cuales le hacían cosquillas a Ash.

Ash: Oye espera me haces cosquillas, ya para (Respondía entre risas el entrenador a la vez que trataba de detener a su compañero).

Pikachu: Como es posible que puedas entender lo que digo (Preguntó muy alegre el pokémon a su entrenador).

Ash: La verdad no estoy seguro, pero creo que paso después del accidente de la torre prisma, en aquel momento también escuche lo que dijiste.

Pikachu: A decir verdad, yo siempre he hablado y aunque no entendías mis palabras, casi parecía que sabias siempre lo que trataba de decirte.

Ash: Eso es cierto, pero ahora entiendo a la perfección lo que acabas de decir, entonces ahora podemos conversar de todo lo que queramos (Dijo entusiasmado el muchacho).

Tras esto paso el tiempo, conocieron a Serena y la tarde anterior a la carrera de rhyhorn tuvo lugar cierto altercado, después del entrenamiento de Ash para la carrera.

Serena: Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien el día de mañana.

Ash: Me siento muy emocionado, ya quiero que llegue mañana (Respondió él muy entusiasmado).

Pikachu: Mañana obtendremos la victoria, aunque te costó mucho dominar a rhyhorn (Le expreso con una sonrisa).

Ash: Eso no es impedimento, sin duda mañana lo lograre (Le respondió a su pokémon sin perder la emoción).

Serena: Oye Ash con quien estás hablando (Pregunto algo extrañada por el comentario hecho por el joven).

Ash: Con pikachu por supuesto (Respondió a su compañera sin inmutarse, pero en ese momento recordó que solo él podía entender a su amigo eléctrico), ¡oh es cierto!, no te lo había dicho, recuerdas que me dijiste que viste el accidente de la Torre Prisma.

Serena: Claro, pasaron el reportaje en vivo por la televisión aquel día, pero esto que tiene que ver.

Ash: Bueno solo puedo decir que después de ser salvados por Mega blaziken pude entender lo que pikachu me dice, aunque antes ya nos entendíamos muy bien (Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su pikachu).

Serena: Espera un momento, como es posible eso, de seguro solo quieres jugarme una broma (Responde muy nerviosa la chica, pues no terminaba de entender lo dicho por su compañero).

Ash: No para nada, de hecho, Clemont y Bonnie tampoco nos creyeron al principio, mejor te mostrare que no miento (Responde con confianza a su amiga), bien pikachu tal como hicimos con Clemont y Bonnie, dime lo que harás a continuación y se lo diré en voz baja a Serena.

Pikachu: Bien, entonces daré un salto y en el aire usare cola de hierro mientras giro al caer, de acuerdo (Respondió a su entrenador y se preparó para su salto).

Ash: Perfecto, entonces… (Mencionaba mientras se acercaba a Serena y le dio al oído), mira pikachu va a dar un salto y usara cola de hierro en el aire mientras gira al caer.

La acción de Ash tomo desprevenida a la pelimiel, la cual se sonrojo y solo pudo escuchar al entrenador mientras miraba a su pokémon que en efecto hizo todo lo que dijo Ash, esto sorprendió más a Serena, la cual quedo con sus ojos en blanco completamente sonrojada.

Tras esto paso la tarde con la pareja de entrenador y pokémon tratando de convencer a la chica de pueblo boceto.

**Fin de flashback.**

May: Así que esa es toda la historia (Comento la coordinadora que aún estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir).

Misty: Pero eso no explica por qué te pusiste a reír tan de repente (Le pregunto extrañada a Serena).

Serena: Bueno es solo que sus reacciones de hace rato fueron muy parecidas a la mía de aquel entonces (Respondió ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas).

Dawn: Con que era eso (Dijo ella mientras recordaba lo mucho que se sorprendió, al pensarlo de hecho fueron reacciones muy graciosas por lo cual ella también comenzó a reír), jajaja de hecho la cara de May era muy chistosa.

Ante esto todos también rieron ligeramente contagiados por las risas de la chica peliazul.

May: Conque si, pues tu reacción también fue muy graciosa (Respondió ella que también reía al recordar a su compañera), Misty también estaba muy chistosa.

Misty: Oye (Dijo de manera alegre), pues tú en cambio te veías así (Decía mientras trataba de imitar rostros graciosos).

Las risas continuaron mientras cada uno disfrutaba de su almuerzo, incluidos los pokémon, al terminar de comer guardaron todo lo que habían montado, y esperaron un rato para decidir qué harían a continuación, pero en ese momento el pequeño pokémon de fuego despertó.

Growlithe: Ya me siento perfecto, ahora si voy a retar a ese viejo (Se dijo a si mismo el pokémon, mientras se levantaba y disponía ir a donde Arcanine).

Ash: De seguro estás pensando en ir nuevamente con Arcanine, de veras que tienes un espíritu inquebrantable, pero si me dejas yo te puedo ayudar a mejorar tu ataque de ascuas.

Growlithe: Un momento como es que te diste cuenta (Expresó confundido el pokémon cachorro).

Pikachu: Bueno fue muy obvio, cuando tu atacabas con ascuas, Arcanine respondía con lanzallamas se podría decir que era una prueba (Mencionó el pokémon eléctrico).

Ash: Si ese es el caso yo te puedo ayudar para que tu ataque sea aún más poderoso (Dijo entusiasmado el muchacho).

Growlithe: Para nada yo puedo hacer esto solo, además no les pedí que interfirieran (Respondió orgulloso el pokémon de fuego).

No era necesario que pikachu le dijera esto a Ash, pues este había comprendido lo que growlithe había dicho.

Ash: Bueno supongo que ahora ya no puedo evitar entrometerme (Respondió con una mirada muy segura), cuando vi que te enfrentaste a Arcanine sin tenerle miedo, me di cuenta de que eres muy parecido a mí, es decir no te dejas vencer y siempre que te caes te vuelves levantar, es por eso que no me puedo quedar quieto, en verdad te quiero ayudar a ser más fuerte.

Esto dejo muy sorprendido a growlithe, pues no esperaba que Ash pensara todo eso de él.

Pikachu: Él tiene razón, además ya hemos interferido mucho, un poco mas no haría daño (Comentó el roedor mientras le sonreía a growlithe).

Growlithe: Que se le va a hacer, en ese caso les contare todo lo que paso…

Después de que growlithe aceptara la ayuda de Ash y Pikachu, y les contara lo que sucedió con Arcanine, los tres se fueron hasta el río que se encontraba cerca, pero Ash no les había dicho nada a sus compañeras.

Ash: Bien si el punto es vencer el lanzallamas con ascuas, lo correcto será mejorar la potencia de tu ataque (Le dijo a growlithe que se encontraba a una corta distancia frente a él y pikachu), así que tu atacarás con ascuas y pikachu responderá con electrobola, así habrá un momento en el que tu ataque vencerá al de pikachu, de acuerdo.

Growlithe: De acuerdo, estoy listo (Respondió mientras se preparaba para el entrenamiento).

Ash: Muy bien, listo pikachu.

Pikachu: Siempre listo, ahí voy (Respondió con confianza el pokémon que también se preparaba).

Ash: Perfecto, entonces ahora pikachu usa electrobola (Ordenó el entrenador a lo cual su pokémon usó el ataque mencionado).

Por su parte growlithe usó ascuas para contrarrestar el ataque, pero no fue suficiente, la electrobola tenía más poder, así continuaron practicando por unos quince minutos, momento en el cual growlithe se encontraba muy cansado.

Ash: Vamos growlithe lo estás haciendo muy bien, estas listo para la siguiente.

Growlithe: Vamos esta la detendré (Replicó el pokémon de fuego, que se mostraba dispuesto a continuar).

Pikachu volvió a usar electrobola mientras growlithe contraatacó con ascuas, tras esto los movimientos de los dos pokémon chocaron entre sí, pero en esta ocasión el ataque de growlithe tuvo más potencia por lo que pudo rivalizar bien contra la electrobola de pikachu, aunque esta fue más fuerte al final.

Ash: Eso estuvo cerca vamos la siguiente de seguro la detienes.

Iban a intentar nuevamente, pero fueron interrumpidas por una de sus compañeras.

Misty: Ash con que aquí estabas, llevamos ya un rato buscándote, que se supone que estás haciendo (Preguntó muy agotada la entrenadora).

Ash: Lo siento, es solo que estaba ayudando a growlithe a fortalecerse (Respondió algo apenado), además ha mejorado mucho, mira, vamos pikachu, growlithe.

Tras esto los dos pokémon utilizaron electrobola y ascuas respectivamente los cuales nuevamente colisionaron entre sí, pero esta vez el ataque de growlithe pudo resistir muy bien la electrobola deteniéndola con mucho esfuerzo.

Misty: Vaya los movimientos de los dos son muy poderosos, al parecer se han esforzado mucho (Comentó la pelinaranja mientras le sonreía al par de pokémon).

Ash: Por supuesto, growlithe es muy fuerte solo que no ha estado usando su máximo poder hasta el momento, pero estoy seguro que se volverá aún más fuerte ya que puede detener la electrobola de pikachu (Dijo muy emocionado el joven).

Misty: A casi lo olvidaba, al parecer May ya descubrió una forma de llegar desde aquí hasta ciudad Fogonal, por lo que te íbamos a decir, pero no te encontramos.

Ash: Esa es una buena noticia, pero quiero ayudar a growlithe con su entrenamiento (Respondió a la vez que miraba al pokémon).

Growlithe: No te preocupes ya me siento más que listo (Alegó el pokémon cachorro).

Misty: Ves, parece que ya está en forma.

Pikachu: Es cierto tal vez no es mucho, pero hemos tenido un buen avance (Comentó el pokémon a su entrenador).

Ash: De acuerdo, entonces vamos a que retes una vez más a Arcanine (Mencionó emocionado el entrenador).

Growlithe: Bien dicho, me siento perfectamente… (Dijo igual de emocionado que Ash, sin embargo, en ese instante sonó su estómago lo cual lo interrumpió).

Misty: Lo mejor será que Growlithe coma algo primero, no lo ha hecho desde la mañana (Sugirió inteligentemente la entrenadora).

Ash: Tienes razón, eso será la mejor, así que regresemos al campamento.

Misty: (Se ríe ligeramente) Ash no has cambiado nada.

Ash: (Algo confundido) A que te refieres Misty.

Misty: No nada, es solo que sigues siendo como el niño que comenzó su viaje por Kanto, eres muy impulsivo y casi siempre actúas sin darle vuelta al asunto, pero eso solo resalta tus mejores cualidades cuando uno de tus amigos pokémon o personas están en problemas no te lo piensas para ayudar, además si observas una injusticia no te quedas sin hacer nada a pesar de que eso pueda tener malas consecuencias, en fin supongo que todo lo que quiero decir es "qué bueno que no hayas cambiado".

Esto dejo callado a Ash, que se sentía muy alegre por todo lo que su amiga le dijo, en especial por qué no creía que Misty creyera eso de él, pero hubo un sentimiento que él no pudo identificar, al observar fijamente al rostro de su compañera que le estaba sonriendo, en sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

Ash: Bueno, gracias no tenía idea de que tuvieras esa imagen de mí (Decía el muchacho aun algo nervioso).

Misty: Es cierto tal vez debí decírtelo más antes (Mencionó ella aun con su sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas), mejor vamos al campamento ya nos esperan (Agregó mientras se dio la vuelta y se marchaba a medida que su rostro se tornaba más rojizo).

Después de esto los cuatro regresaron al campamento, mientras growlithe comía para recuperar energía, May le indicaba a Ash el camino que había encontrado.

May: Bien al parecer el lugar en el que estamos es el Bosque Rubí, al parecer por este sitio pasa la ruta 113 que conecta con la ruta 114, que es por donde llegaremos a Ciudad Fogonal.

Ash: Gracias May, a decir verdad, no había pensado en ello, así que me resulta de mucha ayuda.

May: No es nada, en parte es así porque tengo esta guía, además llevo mucho tiempo viajando por lo que esto pasa muy a menudo (Respondió orgullosamente la coordinadora).

Luego de que growlithe terminara de comer todos se dispusieron a continuar en marcha, caminaron hasta que llegaron al lugar donde vivía Arcanine.

Ash: Aquí estamos, growlithe estas listo (Menciona el entrenador con seriedad).

Growlithe: Claro.

Tras esto growlithe dio un fuerte ladrido, para que al pasar un poco más de dos minutos se escucharon los fuertes pasos de arcanine acercándose, hasta que apareció de atrás de un árbol y se colocó frente growlithe dando un fuerte rugido.

En ese momento inicio la batalla growlithe ataco con sus ascuas a arcanine el cual respondió con lanzallamas, al chocar los dos ataques los dos fueron fuertes, sin embargo, el lanzallamas tuvo más fuerza por lo que venció al ataque de growlithe el cual logro esquivar el ataque de lanzallamas, en eso arcanine vuelve a atacar con lanzallamas el cual golpea a growlithe y lo manda a volar varios metros, pero growlithe muestra su resistencia y se levanta. Ahora es el quien ataca nuevamente con ascuas mientras que por su parte arcanine usa lanzallamas, en esta ocasión los dos ataques se contrarrestan entre sí, lo cual fue aprovechado por growlithe que se acercó a arcanine para usar su movimiento de ascuas, sin embargo, arcanine lanzo un lanzallamas más fuerte que los anteriores absorbiendo las ascuas del pokémon cachorro e impactando de lleno en growlithe, el cual queda herido y tiene mucha dificultad para levantarse.

Ash: ¡Vamos growlithe, levántate! (Alienta el muchacho que mira con mucha confianza a growlithe).

Tras escuchar esto growlithe se levanta con mucha dificultad, pero da un fuerte ladrido en señal de que aún no se ha rendido.

Ash: Así se hace growlithe, demuéstrale todo tu poder (Le dice el joven).

Con esto growlithe se preparaba para usar ascuas contra arcanine, pero al atacar de su boca salió una poderosa llama la cual sorprendió a arcanine, pero este respondería al instante con lanzallamas, los cuales colisionarían entre sí.

Serena: Es increíble, growlithe acaba de aprender ese ataque (Comenta sorprendida la pelimiel).

Ash: Eres fantástico growlithe aprendiste lanzallamas, ahora sin duda alguna puedes hacerlo (Menciona también el entrenador muy entusiasmado).

Por su parte growlithe con más confianza vuelve a usar lanzallamas las cuales son contrarrestadas con el mismo ataque por parte de arcanine, al colisionar los dos ataques forcejean entre sí, ante lo cual arcanine aumenta la potencia de su ataque, pero growlithe también muestra su poder aumentando la intensidad de su llama, los dos ataques se mantienen entre si tratando de acabar con el otro. Por un instante parecía que el ataque de growlithe ganaría en esta ocasión, pero de repente se produciría una gran explosión entre los dos lanzallamas, que levantaría una gran nube de polvo que se mantendría por unos segundos.

Al disiparse el polvo se podía ver que growlithe se mantenía de pie con dificultad el cual miraba a los ojos de arcanine que respondía a la mirada de su contrincante para que en ese momento realizara un gesto de afirmación ante lo cual growlithe esbozo una sonrisa fortalecedora y se dejaría caer.

Ante esto arcanine se acercó hasta growlithe y lo miro detenidamente, para después frotar su rostro con la cabeza del pokémon cachorro.

Dawn: Un momento que está pasando ahora (Preguntó sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver).

Ash: Bueno sobre eso…

**Inicio de Flashback:**

Growlithe: En ese caso les contare todo lo que pasó (Mencionó muy serio el pokémon de fuego), el lugar en el que estuvimos si era mi hogar.

A medida que growlithe hablaba pikachu traducía para Ash lo que growlithe les contaba.

Ash: Pero entonces porqué ese arcanine te atacó, y porqué estaba ahí. (Preguntó intrigado el entrenador).

Growlithe: Bueno ese arcanine es mi padre y de hecho si me estaba probando, lo que sucede es que todos los growlithe jóvenes son entrenados por los arcanine de la manada, no hace mucho nos enseñaron el ataque de lanzallamas (En ese momento el pokémon hace una pausa mientras mira el suelo), yo fui el único que no pude usarlo de ahí todos los otros growlithe lo lograron, después de no tener resultados, él me dijo que no regresara hasta que usara lanzallamas y lo venciera, lo he intentado ya varias veces pero no he podido darle pelea.

Al terminar de decir esto growlithe se veía muy triste lo que fue notado por Ash.

Ash: Sabes de hecho tu ataque de ascuas era muy fuerte, como ya dije veo que tienes mucho coraje, por lo que aun sin lanzallamas estoy seguro que podrás vencerlo, solo tienes que aumentar tu poder (Dijo mirando fijamente a growlithe, el pokémon pudo ver en los ojos del entrenador que todas sus palabras eran honestas).

Growlithe: Eso es cierto, solo tengo que hacerme más fuerte (Respondió muy decidido el pokémon de fuego).

**Fin de Flashback.**

Ash: Y todo resultó bien ya que al parecer arcanine ha reconocido el poder de growlithe (Mencionó mientras miraba al par de pokémon).

Tras esto el grupo ayudó a curar a growlithe por el daño recibido al igual que arcanine que le dio una baya cuando growlithe despertó, en ese momento arcanine le permitió quedarse a growlithe, por lo cual todos se disponían para continuar con su camino.

Ash: Bueno growlithe, creo que aquí es donde nos separamos (Dijo un poco triste el entrenador), espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Por su parte growlithe se sentía inquieto, ya que no quería separase de Ash y los demás, pero tenía cierto conflicto con dejar el lugar por el que había dado tanto, en ese instante arcanine da un fuerte ladrido que es escuchado por todos y voltean a verlo, arcanine mira a los ojos a growlithe y vuelve a realizar una señal de afirmación ante lo cual growlithe corre rápidamente en dirección a Ash.

Ash: Growlithe que pasa (Pregunta el entrenador al pokémon que da un ladrido), ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Growlithe indica que eso era lo que quería.

Ash: Bien si es así, entonces ven growlithe (Dijo al poner frente a growlithe una pokeball).

Ante esto growlithe toco con su nariz la pokeball, la cual la envolvió en su luz y lo atrapo en su interior.

Ash: ¡Perfecto capture a growlithe! (Dijo muy feliz, mientras tenía en su mano la pokeball de growlithe).

Pikachu: Así se hace (Mencionó el pokémon eléctrico al igual que su entrenador).

Ash: Bien sal growlithe.

Al salir growlithe dio un ladrido en señal de felicidad, para después despedirse de arcanine, tras esto todos caminaron por un momento hasta que llegaron a la ruta 113.

May: Bien aquí estamos, si caminamos en esta dirección por este camino llegaremos sin problema a la ruta 114, además de que Ciudad Fogonal no está muy lejos de ahí (Dijo la coordinadora mirando una pequeña guía que sostenía en su mano).

Ash: Que bien, ya no puedo esperar para tener mi batalla (Comentó muy emocionado el entrenador de pueblo paleta), vamos todos a Ciudad Fogonal.

Pikachu: Ahí vamos.

Chicas: En marcha.

Esta historia continuara…

Y bueno que tal ha estado, tengo que decir que una de las razones por las que he tardado son varias entre las cuales están el hecho de que quise hacer que este capitulo tuviera un buen desarrollo por lo que tenia que ser muy largo, pero eso es lo de menos pues creo que el resultado es muy bueno, con esto no me disculpo por la tardanza pues ha sido así por ciertas razones que no tienen relación alguna con el fic.

Ya sin mas que decir me despido y les agradezco nuevamente por leer esta singular historia.


	14. Cap 14: Batalla a alta temperatura

Hola nuevamente queridos lectores, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic, antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar que en este capítulo hay un pequeño cambio respecto a la batalla, sucede que en el capítulo 10, escribí que la batalla sería de dos a dos, sin embargo, me parece que sería mejor si la batalla es de tres a tres, no he cambiado lo ya escrito en el capítulo 10 por lo que me disculpo de ante mano, y sin más que agregar espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo que me parece quedo muy bien.

**Capítulo 14: Duelo a alta temperatura.**

Nos encontramos en la hermosa región de Alastia junto a nuestro entrenador de pueblo paleta con su inseparable pikachu, acompañado de sus cuatro hermosas compañeras los cuales se encontraban subiendo una pequeña colina, ya se notaba en el cielo que la noche se estaba aproximando.

Dawn: No puede ser, ya está oscureciendo y no hemos llegado aún (Dijo preocupada y algo asustada la peliazul), May dijiste que no faltaba mucho.

May: De veras no falta mucho (Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga), de seguro cuando terminemos de subir esta colina llegaremos a Ciudad Fogonal.

Poco después al llegar a la cima se podía ver la mencionada Ciudad que se extendía ya desde las faldas de la colina.

May: Ahí esta Ciudad Fogonal (Dijo aliviada la castaña por no causar problemas a todos).

Dawn: Que bien, no me hacía a la idea de acampar por aquí (Dijo ahora tranquila).

Ash: Muy bien vamos al Centro Pokémon, así tendremos donde dormir y mañana retare al líder del gimnasio (Mencionó el entrenador).

Pikachu: Bien dicho así podré estar al máximo (Dijo el pokémon).

Todas las chicas: Si vamos al Centro Pokémon.

Tras esto se pusieron en marcha a la ciudad, pero cuando llegaron a esta, no pudieron dar con el C.P por lo que terminaron perdidos.

Misty: Me rindo, ya oscureció y ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos (Comentó cansada mientras se recostaba en un muro).

Ash: Vamos Misty no te des por vencida, de seguro que si buscamos más, encontraremos el Centro Pokémon (Dijo tratando de contentar a su amiga).

Serena: Es cierto tal vez el Centro Pokémon está cerca.

En eso un chico se acerca al grupo para hablar con Ash.

¿?: Disculpen, los llevo viendo por un rato y parecen tener problemas, me presento soy Jackson.

Ash: Un gusto soy Ash Ketchum, ellas son mis amigas (Mencionó refiriéndose a las chicas para después acariciar la cabeza de pikachu) y él es mi amigo pikachu, a decir verdad no podemos encontrar el Centro Pokémon y estamos perdidos.

Al mirar a Jackson pudo observar que tenía una mirada amable, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de color gris.

Jackson: Bueno yo soy de aquí y sé dónde está el Centro Pokémon, así que puedo llevarlos si no les moleta (Dijo amablemente).

Ash: Bueno si es así, entonces muchas gracias.

Entonces Jackson llevo a todos al C.P el cual no se encontraba tan lejos por lo que llegaron en pocos minutos.

Dawn: Al fin llegamos (Dijo muy aliviada), gracias Jackson.

Todos le agradecieron al joven por su ayuda y se fueron a registrar en el C.P, excepto nuestro entrenador que se quedó conversando con él.

Jackson: Por cierto que están haciendo en esta ciudad (Preguntó).

Ash: Vinimos porque voy a retar mañana al gimnasio de aquí (Respondió entusiasta el muchacho).

Jackson: Vaya, con que es eso, bueno entonces te deseo mucha suerte, buenas noches (Mencionó él mientras se despedida de Ash).

Tras esto Ash entró al C.P donde era esperado por sus amigas.

Serena: Ash, está todo listo ya tenemos habitación (Le dijo sonriente la pelimiel mientras le mostraba una llave).

Ash: Muy bien, entonces voy a dejarle mis pokémon a la enfermera Joy (Dijo mientras se acercó donde la enfermera y le dejo a pikachu con la pokeball de growlithe), los veo al rato amigos.

Pikachu: Nos vemos (Dijo mientras la enfermera lo llevaba).

Enf. Joy: No te preocupes no tardaremos mucho (Comentó la siempre sonriente enfermera).

Ash: De acuerdo (Contestó a la enfermera para después dirigirse con su amiga), les parece si de momento vamos a la habitación (Pregunto a sus compañeras).

Dawn: No podría estar más de acuerdo (Dijo feliz la coordinadora).

Entonces todos se dirigieron a la habitación que les correspondía, al abrir la puerta se pudo ver un cuarto muy simple, bien aseado y cuidado en el cual había tres literas y un armario grande.

Misty: Bueno, es suficiente para pasar la noche (Comentó la entrenadora).

Dawn: Y que lo digas (Dijo mientras se recostaba en una de las literas), ciertamente acampar tiene su encanto pero no hay nada como una suave cama.

May: Bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo después de ver a nuestros pokémon (Sugirió a sus compañeros).

Tras esto todos guardaron sus bolsos y mochilas en el armario, para luego regresar con la enf. Joy, tomar a sus respectivos pokémon y dirigirse al comedor que tenía el C.P.

Ash: Buen provecho (Dijo el entrenador antes de comenzar a devorar su comida).

Misty: Por cierto Ash, ya decidiste que vas a hacer con el tercer pokémon que necesitaras para la batalla de mañana (Preguntó curiosamente al entrenador).

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo mejor será pedirle al profesor Oak que me mande a uno (Contestó el entrenador tranquilo).

Misty: Bueno supongo que entonces no hay problema (Dijo mientras tomaba una bebida).

May: Por cierto, ya sabes que pokémon traerás (Preguntó ahora la castaña).

Ash: Bueno para ser sinceros no he pensado en ello (Respondió sonriente mientras se rascaba la mejilla).

Al escuchar esto Misty comenzó a toser, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de Ash.

Ash: Misty estas bien, no te preocupes estoy seguro que el pokémon que elija podrá hacerlo bien mañana (Dijo, pues se imaginó el porqué de la reacción de su amiga).

Tras esto terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a descansar, todos se asearon y cambiaron de ropa, para dormir se acomodaron de la siguiente forma: Dawn y May durmieron en una de las literas arriba y abajo respectivamente, Serena y Misty en otra la pelinaranja en la parte alta y Serena en la baja, Ash por su parte se acostó en la restante en la parte baja.

Así pasó un rato todos se acostaron y pocos minutos todas las chicas estaban dormidas, pero Ash por su parte no podía pegar los ojos, pues no dejaba de pensar en su batalla.

Ash: Pikachu, puedes dormir (le dijo susurrando al pokémon eléctrico).

Pikachu: Bueno, me es un poco difícil dormir (Respondió suavemente).

Ash: Sabes creo que no me he preparado bien para la batalla de mañana, así que quiero ver unas cosas (Comentó el entrenador).

Pikachu: Quieres entrenar cierto (Dijo el pokémon).

Ash: SI, pero primero quiero hacer algo (Contestó mientras se ponía de pie).

Tras esto Ash se puso de nuevo su ropa y se dirigió a los videoteléfonos del C.P.

Ash: Espero que conteste.

¿?: Buenas noches, oh Ash eres tú.

Ash: Buenas noches Profesor Oak, disculpe por llamar tan tarde (Saludo un poco apenado).

Prof. Oak: Bueno ahora ya nada se puede hacer, en fin, dime Ash porque me has llamado estoy seguro que es por algo importante.

Ash: Esta en lo correcto, a decir verdad quisiera que me enviara a…

Tras esto paso un poco más de una hora y en la habitación, una de ellas se despierta, se trataba de Serena la cual se despertó de pronto por un mal sueño.

Serena: Uff, fue solo un sueño, pensar que soñaría con Ash y las demás (Se encontraba muy preocupada hasta que cierta idea invadió su mente), Y si me meto en la cama de Ash.

En eso en su mente se comienza a dibujar cierta situación:

Ya es de mañana en eso nuestro entrenador se despierta y se encuentra a serena la cual está dormida frente a él, lo que deja muy sonrojado e inmóvil a nuestro entrenador y justo en ese momento Serena despierta y teniendo frente a frente a Ash se sonroja también, mas no aparta su mirada.

Serena: Buenos días Ash como dormiste (Dice ella sonriente).

Ash: Bueno bien, pero por que estas en mi cama (Dijo aun sorprendido el chico).

Serena: Oh cierto, salí de la habitación en la noche y al regresar estaba muy cansada por lo que no me fije que me acosté en tu cama, ¿Estas molesto? (Le dice mientras lo mira fijamente lo que deja más rojo al muchacho).

Ash: No para nada, no hiciste nada malo, a decir verdad…

No pudo continuar, pues fue despertada de sus fantasías por un pequeño ruido que escucho cerca de ella al mirar pudo observar la silueta de una de sus compañeras que se acercaba sigilosamente a la cama de Ash, lo cual molesto a la pelimiel y se levantó.

Serena: Que crees que estás haciendo May (Preguntó mientras miraba a la castaña).

May: ¿Que más crees?, voy a acostarme a lado de Ash (Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios), después de todo me gustaría ser a la primera que vea.

Añadió, mientras en su cabeza tenía cierta fantasía:

Es de mañana y Ash comienza a sentirse un poco sofocado por lo que se despierta, pero nota que no puedo moverse bien y que tiene algo muy suave que evitaba que respire bien. Ante esto el muchacho se mueve logrando levantar la vista para encontrarse con su compañera castaña la cual lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pechos lo cual deja en shock al chico de pueblo paleta, en eso la coordinadora se despierta y mira a Ash muy sonriente y algo ruborizada.

May: Buenos días Ash, dormiste bien (Pregunta algo coqueta).

Ash: (Tartamudeando y muy rojo) Si, bu buenos días May…

Pero May fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que Serena la interrumpió.

Serena: Nada de eso, no lo permitiré, yo voy a dormir con él (Dijo ella molesta).

May: Y dime que vas a hacer para evitarlo (Mencionó), además yo estoy más cerca de su cama (Dijo a la par de moverse más rápidamente a la cama de Ash).

Serena: Claro que no (Dijo mientras la sujeta de su pijamas).

Ante esto comenzaron a forcejear tanto Serena por detener a May como ella por soltarse, hasta que en un movimiento las dos terminan cayendo sobre la cama del muchacho a la vez que hicieron un fuerte ruido el cual despertó a sus otras dos compañeras.

Misty: Eyy, que fue ese estruendo (Dijo levantándose y mirando en la dirección del ruido).

Dawn: Vamos no hagan ruido que trato de dormir (Añadió somnolienta).

Misty: Momento que están haciendo en la cama de Ash.

Serena y May: Es cierto Ash discúlpanos (Dijeron, pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que no había nadie), un momento Ash no está aquí (Mencionaron sorprendidas al notar que lo que creyeron que era su compañero resulto ser una almohada).

Misty: Esperen de que están hablando (Dijo sorprendida la pelinaranja).

Dawn: Entonces donde esta Ash (Añadió preocupada).

Tras esto todas se levantaron y se dispusieron a buscar a Ash por el C.P, buscaron por varios lugares hasta que dieron con un campo de batalla que se encontraba en el patio trasero del C.P, en el cual se encontraba el muchacho el cual hacia que pikachu junto a growlithe tuvieran una batalla de entrenamiento.

Ash: Bien pikachu utiliza Electrobola, growlithe detenlo con lanzallamas.

Pikachu utilizo su ataque el cual golpeo con el lanzallamas de growlithe causando una pequeña explosión.

Ash: Eso fue genial, ahora pikachu usa ataque rápido, growlithe usa derribo.

Los pokémon respondieron a la orden de su entrenador, tanto pikachu como growlithe se acercaban entre sí con sus respectivos movimientos hasta que chocaron entre los dos y seguidamente ambos retrocedieron un poco por el impacto.

Mientras Ash continuaba con su entrenamiento, las chicas lo miraban desde la puerta del C.P que conectaba con el campo, en el rostro de todas se podía ver una sonrisa que mostraba la admiración que todas sentían por la pasión que mostraba Ash para poder cumplir sus metas, después de esto ellas regresaron a su habitación para descansar.

De esta manera transcurrió la noche, hasta que llego la mañana y nos encontramos en la puerta del C.P donde nuestro entrenador junto a sus amigas se disponían a dirigirse al gimnasio.

Ash: Hoy es el día, vamos a darlo todo verdad pikachu (Dijo muy entusiasmado a su pokémon).

Pikachu: En efecto, cuenta conmigo (Respondió también emocionado).

Serena: Por cierto Ash, que otro pokémon vas a usar para esta batalla (Pregunta algo curiosa).

Ash: Bueno solo puedo decir que es una sorpresa (Responde con una sonrisa).

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron y entraron al mencionado gimnasio, al entra podían ver que el campo de batalla era de arena, además a los costados de este se hallaban unos graderíos y al otro lado del campo se podía divisar a una persona que parecía ser el líder, al acercarse más pudieron notar que se trataba de alguien conocido.

Dawn: Un momento él no es…

No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por aquella persona.

¿?: Vaya con que si viniste.

Ash: Tu eres Jackson, que es lo que estás haciendo aquí (Pregunta algo desconcertado al joven que resulto ser quien los ayudo la noche pasada).

Jackson: Bueno debido a que ayer estabas muy entusiasmado no quise quitarte el sentimiento (Mencionó para callar por unos segundos y continuar con mucha energía), bienvenido al gimnasio Fogón, soy Jackson y soy el líder de este gimnasio.

Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos pues nunca se imaginaron que este amable joven resultara ser el líder del gimnasio de la ciudad.

Ash: Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado (Mencionó aun sorprendido, pero inmediatamente recupero su entusiasmo), en ese caso soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y estoy aquí para retarte a una batalla pokémon.

Jackson: Acepto muy gustoso tu reto (Responde serio mientras mira a los ojos de su retador), entonces espérame un rato, iré por el juez y ustedes chicas que les parece si observan desde los graderíos.

Chicas: De acuerdo.

Pasó un momento hasta que ya nos encontrábamos con Ash y Jackson en sus respectivos sitios listos para la batalla, por su parte el juez se ubicaba en el centro fuera del campo, por otra parte las chicas miraban desde las gradas lo que estaba por acontecer.

Juez: Esta será una batalla de tres a tres, entre el retador Ash y el líder Jackson, solo el retador tiene permitido realizar sustituciones además en caso de ganar será reconocido con la medalla ceniza, el duelo terminara cuando los tres pokémon de un lado no puedan continuar, entendido (Preguntó serio el juez ante lo cual los dos contendientes asintieron), perfecto, entonces que inicie la batalla.

Jackson: Bien entonces yo iré primero, ve houndour (Dijo mientras de su pokeball salía el pokémon siniestro el cual dio un fuerte rugido).

Ash: Con que houndour, en ese caso, growlithe yo te elijo (Menciono también mientras enviaba al pokémon cachorro).

Por su parte los dos pokémon al encontrarse frente a frente, se dirigieron un fuerte ladrido en muestra de competitividad.

Ash: Vamos growlithe usa derribo.

Jackson: Vamos houndour, responde con finta.

Ante las órdenes de sus entrenadores los dos pokémon se dirigieron hacia el otro con sus ataques, por lo cual los dos chocan entre sí, recibiendo ambos algo de daño y retrocediendo por el golpe, pero a growlithe le afecto más debido al daño de retroceso por usar derribo, pero lo soporto sin problemas.

Jackson: Al parecer necesitaremos más poder, en ese caso, houndour usa lanzallamas.

Ash: Nosotros también mostrémosle nuestro poder, growlithe usa lanzallamas.

Los dos pokémon usaron lanzallamas las cuales colisionaron entre sí, lo que provoco una nube de humo que cubrió el campo por completo, lo que fue aprovechada por uno de los entrenadores.

Jackson: Es nuestra oportunidad, Houndour usa golpe cabeza.

Tras esta orden houndour comenzó a moverse dentro de la nube de humo que no permitía ver nada de lo que pasaba en el campo, pero de repente se puede escuchar un golpe y acto seguido se ve a growlithe salir volando de la nube de polvo, pues fue golpeado por el ataque de su oponente.

Ash: No puede ser, growlithe estas bien (Pregunta preocupado a su pokémon el cual se pone en pie de inmediato), bien sigamos.

Para este momento la nube de polvo se había disipado casi por completo.

Jackson: Ash, debo decirte que tanto yo como houndour hemos estado en esta situación en muchas ocasiones, por lo cual para nosotros el humo es algo para lo que estamos más que preparados, dicho esto, houndour usa mordisco. (A continuación houndour se acercó rápidamente a growlithe con su ataque).

Ash: No vamos a perder, growlithe esquiva.

Por su parte growlithe esquivo perfectamente el mordico de su oponente.

Jackson: Perfecto (Pronunció mientras sonreía), ahora vuelve a usar golpe cabeza.

Nuevamente houndour embistió contra growlithe, el cual no pudo esquivar esta vez siendo golpeado de lleno por houndour, pero esto no lo hizo caer.

Ash: Vamos growlithe usa lanzallamas.

Jackson: Houndour también usa lanzallamas.

Nuevamente los dos ataques impactaron entre sí, provocando nuevamente una gran nube de humo.

Ash: [Rayos, otra vez el humo, debo pensar en algo rápido… ¡eso es!] Growlithe aguanta un poco.

Jackson: Bien, vamos otra vez houndour usa golpe cabeza otra vez.

Houndour nuevamente comenzó a moverse en el humo.

Ash: [Solo un poco más, ¡listo!] Ahora growlithe usa rueda de fuego a máxima potencia.

Ante esto growlithe uso su movimiento para que en un instante houndour lo golpeara con su ataque, pero la fuerza de la rueda de fuego amortiguo el impacto dejando ileso a growlithe y de paso disipando el humo.

Ash: Bien hecho growlithe, el plan salió a la perfección (Menciono feliz el entrenador).

Jackson: Pensar que usarías rueda de fuego tanto para detener el golpe como para disipar el humo con el impacto entre nuestros pokémon, sí que eres un gran entrenador (Comentó entusiasmado el líder), pero necesitaras más para derrotarnos, houndour usa pulso oscuro.

Ash: Vamos growlithe responde con lanzallamas.

Por quinta vez los ataques de los dos pokémon volvieron a impactar el uno con el otro, creando una nueva nube de humo.

Ash: Eso ya no funcionara, growlithe usa rueda de fuego y ataca al frente.

Jackson: No lo permitiremos, houndour usa pulso oscuro y detenlo.

Ahora el ataque de houndour golpeo contra growlithe el cual estaba envuelto por rueda de fuego, haciendo así que los dos movimientos lucharan entre sí por vencer al otro.

Ash/Jackson: ¡Vamos usa todo tu poder!

La intensidad de los ataques aumento, y por un momento parecía que pulso oscuro era más fuerte, pero de repente la llama que envolvía a growlithe se hizo más grande con lo cual pudo vencer al pulso oscuro y logro impactar a houndour, el cual salió volando por el fuerte golpe, pero se levantó para seguir en la batalla; por su parte cuando la llama de rueda de fuego desapareció se podía ver a growlithe, pero este se hallaba envuelto por una luz naranja la cual desapareció en unos segundos.

Jackson: Que ha sido eso (Menciona sorprendido).

**Mientras tanto en las gradas.**

May: Que ha sido eso (Dice también sorprendida).

Misty: Eso parecía la habilidad justiciero.

Dawn: ¿Justiciero?, que habilidad es esa.

Misty: Bueno es una habilidad oculta que tiene growlithe, consiste en que al ser golpeado por movimientos tipo siniestro aumenta su ataque.

May: Eso quiere decir que cuando chocó contra pulso oscuro usando rueda de fuego, activo esa habilidad (Menciono la castaña).

Misty: Es muy probable, me pregunto si Ash ya lo sabía (Añade seria la pelinaranja).

**Campo de batalla.**

Ash: Eso fue increíble growlithe, sigamos así (Menciona muy emocionado), usa derribo.

Jackson: Vamos houndour usa golpe cabeza (Ordena rápidamente).

Tras esto los dos pokémon impactaron entre sí, ante lo cual retrocedieron y ambos mostraban dolor por el golpe, pero en esta ocasión el más afectado resulto ser houndour el cual sintió más el ataque de growlithe, pero no era suficiente para derribarlo.

Jackson: Aun no estamos derrotados houndour usa lanzallamas.

Ash: Con todo tu poder growlithe, responde con lanzallamas.

Nuevamente volvieron a golpear los ataques que provoco una nueva nube de humo, pero Ash quien ya sabía cómo continuaría esto, pensó mas rápido.

Ash: Growlithe usa rueda de fuego y comienza a moverte.

Jackson: Houndour encuéntralo y usa golpe oscuro.

Ya que debido al humo no se observaba bien lo que sucedía en el campo, solo se pudo distinguir una gran luz en el centro del campo la cual disipó el humo y permitió ver lo que pasaba.

Se podía ver a los dos pokémon que se mantenían en pie frente a frente, parecía que los dos pokémon tenían la fuerza suficiente para continuar, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante houndour se deja caer en señal de que estaba fuera de combate.

Juez: Houndour ya no puede continuar, ahora el líder Jackson deberá enviar a su segundo pokémon (Dijo el juez a la par que alzaba una bandera del lado del campo en el que se encontraba Ash).

Ash: Bien hecho growlithe venciste a houndour (Dijo feliz ante lo cual su pokémon dio un ladrido en respuesta a su victoria).

Jackson: Houndour regresa, lo hiciste bien (Menciona mientras regreso a su pokémon a su pokeball, para luego mirar a Ash) esa fue una buena forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas, pero con este pokémon las cosas serán más complicadas (Añadió mientras sacaba otra pokeball), ve magcargo.

Al decir esto lanzo su pokeball de la cual salió el pokémon lava el cual hizo su sonido característico al ver a growlithe.

Juez: El líder usara a magcargo, retador Ash va a cambiar a su pokémon.

Ash: Growlithe, aun puedes seguir cierto (Le dijo a su pokémon el cual afirmo lo dicho con un ladrido), seguiré con growlithe.

Juez: Entendido, la batalla continua (Añadió el juez en voz alta).

Jackson: No nos tardemos magcargo usa avalancha (Ordenó a su pokémon).

Ante esto del cielo comenzaron a caer grandes en dirección a growlithe.

Ash: No dejes que te golpee, usa derribo mientras esquivas.

De igual manera growlithe hizo lo que dijo Ash, y con rapidez se dirigió hasta magcargo, el cual se quedó dónde estaba recibiendo el ataque de growlithe, pero, este apenas se movió y no resulto muy dañado.

Jackson: Bien resistido, ahora usa humareda.

Ash: No puede ser, vamos growlithe sal de ahí.

Magcargo rápidamente genero una poderosa explosión de la cual growlithe intento escapar, pero fue golpeado por el movimiento de su oponente, cabe decir que tras esto se generó una nube de humo, la cual tardo poco en disiparse, y se podía ver a growlithe el cual se sostenía en pie con mucha dificultad.

Ash: Vamos growlithe resiste.

Jackson: No dejemos que se recuperen, magcargo usa otra vez avalancha.

Ash: No lo permitiremos, growlithe usa rueda de fuego.

Mientras del cielo volvieron a caer grandes rocas, growlithe se movió rápidamente con su ataque golpeando a magcargo y alejándose de el sin perder su forma.

Ash: Vamos growlithe continua de esa manera.

Jackson: No sucederá, magcargo haz tuya esa rueda de fuego con golpe cuerpo.

Growlithe se dirigió velozmente a magcargo, el cual se levantó completamente deteniendo el ataque de growlithe, parecía que el ataque del pokémon cachorro tenía más poder, sin embargo de poco a poco este comenzó a perder potencia hasta que termino por desvanecerse y dejando a growlithe desprotegido el cual fue atrapado bajo el pesado cuerpo de magcargo.

Jackson: Ash deberías tener en cuenta que el cuerpo de magcargo es muy ardiente con lo que pude resistir altas temperaturas, en otras palabras esa rueda de fuego no es algo que pueda causarle problemas a mi pokémon. (Dijo a medida que magcargo aplastaba a growlithe).

Ash: Vamos growlithe sal de ahí (Dijo el entrenador algo nervioso).

Mientras growlithe hacia su mayor esfuerzo por escapar, magcargo ponía mayor resistencia por inmovilizarlo hasta que finalmente growlithe no pudo más y cayo debilitado.

Juez: Growlithe ya no puede continuar, ahora el retador deberá enviar a su segundo pokémon (Menciono mientras levantaba una bandera en el lado de Jackson).

Ash: Bien hecho growlithe, eres fantástico (Dijo mientras regresaba a growlithe a su pokeball y la guardaba en su bolsillo y después miro a su rival), Jackson eres un gran líder de gimnasio, pero aun no estoy vencido (Añadió mientras sacaba otra pokeball).

**Con las chicas.**

Serena: Esa pokeball, acaso será el pokémon que le pidió al profesor Oak (Dijo algo intrigada la pelimiel).

May: Eso parece, me pregunto de qué pokémon se tratara (Añadió mientras miraba fijamente al campo de batalla).

**Campo de batalla.**

Ash: Aquí vamos (Dice mientras mira la pokeball), yo te elijo…

**Esta historia continuara…**

Y listo amigos de fanfiction, hasta aquí el capítulo, claramente continuare con esta emocionante batalla en el siguiente capítulo, además de que queda el suspenso sobre cuál será el otro pokémon de Ash.

Dejando de lado el tema de la historia, y tratando de no parecer egoísta me gustaría que el capítulo tuviera un poco más de comentarios, que el capítulo anterior el cual en realidad no tuvo ninguno, lo cual de cierta forma es triste, y me hace pensar que esta historia no agrada del todo a los lectores como lo hizo en su momento, por lo que si bien y esto es promesa subiré el siguiente capítulo, espero que el actual capítulo tenga más apoyo, como dije espero no haber sonado egoísta, pero si soy sincero volví a escribir esta historia un día en el que me puse a leer los comentarios del antiguo fic, con lo que sentí que sería fabuloso continuar con la historia, ya dicho esto, aclaro subiré el siguiente capítulo; si este capítulo 14 no tiene buen apoyo en los comentarios, tristemente el capítulo 15 será el último.

Espero no haber sonado arrogante, pero ahora ya aclarado esto, solamente me despido y espero ver su apoyo en los comentarios, ahora nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. 15:Piensa rápido, sincronízate de verdad

Saludos amigos de fanfiction espero que la estén pasando de maravilla, antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría agradecer a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, enserio no saben lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios, si a ustedes seis que comentaron les quiero dedicar el presente capítulo, sino le molesta podría agradéceles poniendo sus usuarios en el siguiente capítulo, sino les parece me lo pueden decir en los comentarios, ya sin más que agregar, continuemos con esta característica historia.

**Capítulo 15: Piensa rápido, sincronízate de verdad.**

Juez: Growlithe ya no puede continuar, ahora el retador deberá enviar a su segundo pokémon (Menciono mientras levantaba una bandera en el lado de Jackson).

Ash: Bien hecho growlithe, eres fantástico (Dijo mientras regresaba a growlithe a su pokeball y la guardaba en su bolsillo y después miro a su rival), Jackson eres un gran líder de gimnasio, pero aun no estoy vencido (Añadió mientras sacaba otra pokeball).

**Con las chicas.**

Serena: Esa pokeball, acaso será el pokémon que le pidió al profesor Oak (Dijo algo intrigada la pelimiel).

May: Eso parece, me pregunto de qué pokémon se tratara (Añadió mientras miraba fijamente al campo de batalla).

**Campo de batalla.**

Ash: Aquí vamos (Dice mientras mira la pokeball), yo te elijo gible.

De la pokeball salió el pequeño dragón el cual dijo su característico "gible" a la par que se colocaba frente a magcargo mirándolo fijamente.

**En las gradas.**

Dawn: Es gible (Dijo sorprendida la coordinadora).

May: Yo no sabía que Ash tenía un gible.

Dawn: Lo había capturado cuando viajamos por Sinnoh.

**En el campo de batalla.**

Juez: Gible es el segundo pokémon del retador, que la batalla continúe.

Ash: Vamos Gible usa pulso dragón.

Jackson: Magcargo detenlo con lanzallamas.

Tras esto los ataques de los dos pokémon colisionaron causando el levantamiento de mucho polvo que cubría parte del campo.

Ash: Bien gible aprovecha el humo y ataca con golpe roca a magcargo.

Tras esto gible se movió en dirección al pokémon lava, sin embargo…

Jackson: Ahora magcargo usa humareda.

Y de pronto del interior de la nube de humo se originó una gran explosión de la cual salió gible volando por el aire y cayendo con mucha fuerza, por su parte magcargo se hallaba en el otro lado del campo casi intacto.

Ash: [Definitivamente la defensa de magcargo es muy resistente, si no hallo una manera de penetrarla no poder vencerlo] Ahora gible usa meteoro dragón.

En esta ocasión el pequeño dragón se preparó para su ataque lanzando su esfera de energía al cielo la cual estallo en meteoritos que caían con gran fuerza al suelo.

Jackson: Que no te intimide magcargo usa humareda para protegerte.

Esto no se lo esperaba Ash, pues si bien el movimiento de gible cayó sobre magcargo, el ataque humareda detuvo todos los meteoritos que cayeron sobre él, al disiparse el humo se podía ver a magcargo el cual si bien se veía afectado por el ataque no era lo que esperaba lograr nuestro entrenador.

Ash: [No puedo por la superficie, ni por el cielo, solo queda una alternativa] Gible usa pulso dragón nuevamente.

Jackson: Vamos magcargo detenlo con tu lanzallamas.

Volvieron a chocar los dos movimientos provocando un nuevo levantamiento de polvo.

Ash: Ahora gible usa excavar.

Rápidamente gible hizo un hoyo en la tierra y se internó en él.

Jackson: Magcargo mantente alerta puede salir por cualquier sitio.

Magcargo no pudo hacer nada pues fue golpeado desde abajo por gible, el cual lo levanto por el aire.

Jackson: Rápido magcargo usa humareda.

Ash: No tan deprisa, gible usa pulso dragón sobre magcargo.

Jackson y Ash fueron rápidos en sus órdenes, por su parte Jackson aprovecho la cercanía que tenían los dos pokémon, mientras Ash quería aprovechar el impacto de pulso dragón para reducir el daño infringido por humareda, pero ellos solo pudieron ver como se formaba una nueva nube de humo tras colisionar los ataques.

Cuando el humo despareció en el campo estaban los dos pokémon quienes estaban algo distanciados y se veían muy agotados, pero se mantenían en pie.

Jackson: Vamos magcargo usa avalancha.

Ash: Gible ataca con excavar.

Nuevamente del cielo cayeron grandes rocas, pero no dañaron a gible el cual se encontraba seguro bajo la tierra.

Jackson: Magcargo espera a gible donde estas.

Magcargo se quedó dónde estaba, hasta que se notó que gible saldría otra vez del suelo.

Jackson: Ahora magcargo usa lanzallamas contra el suelo.

En cuanto el pokémon dragón salió del suelo fue impactado y atrapado por el lanzallamas de magcargo.

Ash: Gible resiste ese fuego, sé que puedes (Dijo mientras miraba a su pokémon el cual era golpeado por el fuerte lanzallamas pero se mantenía en pie), ahora gible usa meteoro dragón.

Correspondiendo a la insistencia de Ash por no perder, gible logro lanzar una gran bola de energía que lo libero del lanzallamas e impactaría con fuerza sobre magcargo.

Jackson: Magcargo resístelo con humareda.

Ash: Gible es nuestra oportunidad usa excavar.

Ante esto magcargo se defendió del meteoro dragón con su movimiento, lo que causo una nueva nube de humo.

Pero paso un instante para que se escuche un golpe y se podía ver a magcargo elevándose por los aires pues había sido golpeado por el ataque excavar de gible que se hallaba bajo magcargo también en el aire.

Jackson: Magcargo no te rindas, usa golpe cuerpo.

El pokémon lava respondiendo a la orden de su entrenador y ya con mucho esfuerzo se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre gible, parecía que atraparía al pokémon dragón pero Ash tenía un as bajo la manga.

Ash: Eso no pasara de nuevo, gible con todas tus fuerzas usa golpe roca.

Gible actuó rápidamente golpeando a magcargo en su parte inferior y de paso aprovecho el impacto del golpe para alejarse de su oponente, el cual finalmente caería debilitado.

Juez: Magcargo ya no puede seguir luchando, ahora el líder Jackson tendrá que enviar al campo a su ultimo pokémon (Anunció el árbitro mientras levantaba una bandera del lado del campo en el que se encontraba Ash).

Ash: Bien hecho Gible (Dijo feliz el entrenador a su pokémon).

Jackson: Magcargo regresa, lo hiciste bien compañero (Dijo mientras miraba la pokeball de su pokémon y la guardaba), Ash debo decir que no todos los días me retan entrenadores tan formidables, para corresponder a tu fuerza usaré a mi pokémon más fuerte, ¡Ve magmortar, prepárate para el combate!

Ash: Aun tenemos energía para seguir, verdad gible (Dijo el entrenador, mientras su pokémon respondía con su "gible").

Juez: Listo, entonces que continúe la batalla.

Jackson: Vamos magmortar usa nitrocarga.

Ash: Gible ataca con pulso dragón.

En esta ocasión los dos ataques chocaron entre sí, parecía ser una lucha pareja, pero el ataque de magmortar fue ganando terreno hasta que golpeo de lleno a gible el cual retrocedió por el golpe.

Ash: Gible resiste, usa excavar, y espera un momento.

Jackson: Magmortar espera ahí.

Ash: Ahora gible sal y usa pulso dragón.

Jackson: Magmortar usa otra vez nitrocarga.

Esta vez magmortar ataco primero golpeando de lleno a gible, el cual se levantó con mucha dificultad tras el golpe.

Jackson: Como puedes ver Ash, cada vez que ataco con nitrocarga magmortar se vuelve más veloz, estás preparado para superar este obstáculo.

Ash: Sin duda alguna, vamos gible usa excavar.

Jackson: Magmortar espera que salga.

Ash: Desde el suelo usa meteoro dragón.

Gible lanzo su poderoso ataque al cielo, pero Jackson estaba preparado para esto.

Jackson: Magmortar esquiva este ataque (Así lo hizo su pokémon el cual gracias a su nueva velocidad esquivo sin problema el meteoro dragón).

Ash: ahora gible sal de suelo.

De pronto del suelo salió gible rápidamente golpeando a magmortar, pero este resistió el golpe.

Jackson: Magmortar ahora usa hiperrayo.

Ash: ¡Gible esquívalo rápido!

Para mala fortuna magmortar estaba muy cerca de gible, incluida su velocidad no tarda en estar frente al pokémon dragón con su cañón, para disparar al instante su poderoso rayo que golpeo con todo su poder a gible.

Ash: ¡Gible!

Grito el entrenador mientras su pokémon caía debilitado frente a él, por su parte magmortar se apoyó cansado por su ataque.

Juez: Gible no puede continuar, ahora el retador deberá enviar a su tercer y último pokémon (Dijo mientras levantaba una bandera del lado de Jackson).

Ash: Bien hecho gible (Dijo mientras regresaba a gible a su pokeball y daba un suspiro), listo pikachu cuento contigo.

Pikachu: No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de él (dijo mientras saltaba al campo de batalla).

**En las gradas.**

May: Todo se ha reducido a pikachu (Comento seriamente).

Misty: No hay de qué preocuparse Ash y Pikachu pueden hacerle frente

Dawn: Eso sin duda.

Todas las chicas: [Vamos Ash].

**Campo de batalla.**

Juez: Este será el último combate, el último en seguir de pie será el vencedor de esta batalla, ¡Continúen!

Ash: Vamos primero pikachu, usa electrobola.

Jackson: Magmortar resiste ese ataque.

El combate final inicio con pikachu impactando con su ataque a magmortar el cual no se podía mover debido al hiperrayo lanzado anteriormente, pero recibió el ataque sin resultar muy dañado, seguido a esto magmortar dio un fuerte grito en señal de su gran energía.

Jackson: Necesitaras más que eso, ahora magmortar usa nitrocarga.

Acción seguida magmortar se acercó rápidamente a pikachu, pero Ash pensó en algo para detener el golpe.

Ash: Pikachu detenlo con cola de hierro.

Por su parte el ratón eléctrico se defendió con su movimiento, pero el ataque de magmortar resulto ser más fuerte por lo que al apenas golpear los dos ataques pikachu salió volando pero cayo de pie con ánimos para seguir luchando.

Jackson: Con que aun puedes seguir, en ese caso, magmortar usa avalancha.

Ash: Pikachu, esquiva con ataque rápido y mantente cerca de magmortar.

Tras esto magmortar comenzó a disparar grandes rocas en dirección de pikachu, el cual esquivaba los poderosos ataques gracias a su gran velocidad y habilidad, por lo que no tardo en mantenerse cerca de magmortar el cual seguía lanzando rocas de su cañón.

Ash: Ahora pikachu acércate y usa electrobola.

Jackson: No lo permitas magmortar detenla con lanzallamas.

Mientras pikachu atacó con su ataque eléctrico, magmortar detuvo al instante el movimiento con su gran llama.

Jackson: Sigamos magmortar usa nitrocarga ahora.

Ash: Pikachu esquiva…

La velocidad de magmortar no dejo terminar al entrenador, pues impacto rápidamente con su movimiento a pikachu, el cual retrocedió muchos metros y ahora se notaba más agotado, por su parte magmortar se mostraba muy enérgico y poco lastimado.

Ash: [Rayos, la velocidad de magmortar sí que es un problema, piensa, que puedo hacer (Meditaba para sí mismo mientras miraba al campo y a su compañero pokémon, hasta que noto algo), eso puede funcionar], pikachu esto es tan difícil como creíamos desde un principio no es cierto.

Pikachu: Dímelo a mi sin duda esto no será sencillo.

Ash: En ese caso confía en mi intentemos lo siguiente.

Pikachu: Vamos tu di y yo lo hare.

Ash: Listo, Jackson prepárate para nuestro contraataque, pikachu entra en los agujeros que hizo gible.

Pikachu no dudo en hacerlo internándose en uno de los tantos hoyos que se hallaban en el campo debido a la reciente batalla de gible.

Jackson: Magmortar espera el ataque con calma.

Ash: Ahora pikachu sal de tu escondite con ataque rápido.

Jackson: Magmortar responde con nitrocarga.

Así pikachu se acercaba velozmente a magmortar, mientras que magmortar con mayor rapidez se acercaba a pikachu, pero justo antes de que los dos pokémon colisionen entre sí, el muchacho de pueblo paleta ordenó.

Ash: Ahora pikachu regresa al suelo.

Rápidamente pikachu se internó nuevamente en los hoyos, por lo que magmortar paso de largo con su ataque, pero esto apenas era el inicio.

Ash: Pikachu, sal otra vez de tu escondite con ataque rápido.

Pikachu salió en esta ocasión por un lugar diferente, acercándose peligrosamente a magmortar, lo cual fue notado por Jackson.

Jackson: No sucederá, magmortar ataca con nitrocarga.

Otra vez los dos pokémon amenazaba a impactar entre sí, pero Ash volvió a usar la táctica anterior, lo cual desconcertó a magmortar y confundió a Jackson:

Ash: Perfecto pikachu sigamos así.

De esta manera por una tercera vez pikachu volvió a salir de un nuevo lugar sorprendiendo a magmortar el cual respondió con su nitrocarga para que nuevamente pikachu se volviera a esconder en el suelo, pikachu intento esto por una cuarta ocasión.

Jackson: Magmortar sigue con nitrocarga.

Nuevamente los dos pokémon repitieron sus anteriores movimientos, hasta que pikachu se volvió a esconder en el suelo.

Jackson: Ahora magmortar usa tu más poderoso lanzallamas en ese hoyo (Ordeno el líder refiriéndose al hoyo en el que pikachu se había ocultado recientemente).

Magmortar en un instante coloco su gran cañón en el hoyo, para disparar una poderosa llama que se propago de manera que columnas de fuego comenzaba a salir de los otros hoyos que estaban en el camp, de manera que se levantó una nube de humo que cubrió parte del campo.

Ash: Ahora pikachu, usa nuestra estrategia secreta.

Jackson: ¿Estrategia secreta?, magmortar mantente alerta.

El humo no tardo en disiparse por lo cual en el campo se podía ver a magmortar el cual se hallaba de pie, pero se movía y notaba muy incómodo.

Jackson: Que pasa magmortar, tranquilízate (De pronto nota que era lo que molestaba a su pokémon), ¡No es posible!

Ash: Bien hecho pikachu (Dijo el entrenador y no era para menos, pues resulta que pikachu se encontraba colgado de la espalda de magmortar), ahora con todo tu poder usa atactrueno.

Sin tardar mucho pikachu realizo una gran descarga sobre magmortar el cual ahora sí, sentía con todo el poder de pikachu.

Jackson: Vamos magmortar, quítatelo de encima.

Ordeno Jackson a su pokémon el cual intentaba desesperadamente sacarse de encima a pikachu, pero la insistencia de pikachu era mayor por lo que seguía siendo dañado seriamente.

Ash: Pikachu, no te sueltes, sigue así (Dijo el entrenador el cual estaba muy centrado en la batalla).

Jackson: Magmortar, usa nitrocarga y haz que te suelte.

Acto seguido magmortar se envolvió en una gran llama y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla, pikachu en cambio se sujetaba y atacaba con su atactrueno, pero era lastimado también por el movimiento de magmortar, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que tras moverse mucho magmortar terminaría enviando a volar por los aires a pikachu.

Jackson: Termina esto magmortar usa hiperrayo.

Magmortar se acerca rápidamente a pikachu mientras prepara su ataque.

Ash: Ahora pikachu. (Dijo para que al instante pikachu se volviera a esconder en un hoyo que estaba cerca).

Jackson: No de nuevo, magmortar usa el hiperrayo en ese hoyo.

Ordeno instantáneamente ante lo cual su pokémon disparo su rayo en el hoyo lo cual dejó destrozada esa parte del campo, pero de repente de un salto pikachu salió de un hoyo cercano a magmortar que se encontraba muy cansado por usar su ataque.

Ash: Es nuestra oportunidad pikachu, usa atactrueno (Pikachu no tardo en impactar a magmortar con su poderosa descarga eléctrica la cual causaba fuerte daño en magmortar que trataba de reponerse), no dejemos que se recupere pikachu, ataca con electrobola.

Pikachu quien aún estaba en el aire, se las arregló para golpear con su ataque a magmortar el cual termino apoyado sobre su pierna sin poder moverse, por su parte pikachu cayo de pie, pero ser notaba muy agotado por la batalla, tras esto los dos pokémon se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento hasta que magmortar que trato de ponerse de pie para continuar con el combate, termina cayendo completamente agotado.

Jackson: ¡No, magmortar!

Juez: Magmortar ya no puede seguir luchando, pikachu gana, por ende el ganador de esta batalla pokémon es el retador Ash (Dijo mientras levantaba su bandera del lado de Ash).

Ash: ¡Sí, pikachu lo logramos! (Dijo emocionado mientras se acercaba a pikachu, el cual se relajaba tras esta difícil lucha).

**En las gradas.**

Chicas: ¡Bien! (Dijeron todas muy felices).

May: Vaya Ash se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte (Dijo con admiración la castaña).

Serena: Por supuesto, después de todo es el campeón de la liga Kalos.

Misty: Al final Jackson resultó ser un líder de gimnasio muy rudo, de seguro sin la sincronía que tiene Ash con sus pokémon, otro entrenador no habría ganado.

**En el campo.**

Jackson: Magmortar regresa (Mira la pokeball de su compañero), sin duda lo hiciste bien (Suspira y se dirige a Ash), sin duda alguna eres un gran entrenador, por tu victoria el día de hoy y por tus grandes habilidades, te entrego la medalla ceniza.

Ash: Gracias (Dijo mientras sostenía la medalla y mostrándola exclamó) ¡SI, ya tengo la medalla ceniza!

Pikachu: Lo logramos (Dijo el pokémon mientras saltaba al hombro de su entrenador).

Jackson: Y dime Ash que vas a hacer ahora que ya conseguiste esta medalla (Pregunta con una sonrisa).

Ash: Bueno ya que esta es mi primer medalla, retare a los otros gimnasios para reunir todas las medallas y participar en la liga (Respondió entusiasmado).

Jackson: Eso es genial, ¿ya sabes a que otro gimnasio retar?

Ash: La verdad es que no llevo mucho en la región, así que no he pensado aun en eso.

Jackson: ¿Con que es así?, entonces déjame recomendarte que vayas a Ciudad Fortuna.

Ash: ¿Ciudad Fortuna?

Jackson: Si, en esa ciudad está el gimnasio Aural, por lo que se el líder usa pokémon de tipo lucha, dicen que es difícil de vencer, pero seguro tú podrás hacerle frente sin problema alguno.

Ash: De verdad, entonces iré a ciudad Fortuna…

Mientras Ash conversaba con Jackson, las chicas se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los mencionados.

Dawn: Bien hecho Ash.

Misty: Sin duda te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Serena: Felicidades Ash.

May: De seguro ya estás pensando en tu próxima batalla, lo hiciste muy bien.

Ash: Supongo que sí (Contestó sonriente el entrenador a sus compañeras), Jackson ha sido muy divertido luchar contra ti, ahora me dirigiré a ciudad Fortuna para ganar mi segunda medalla.

Jackson: Sí que ha sido una gran batalla, en ese caso sigue con tu camino y aumenta tu fuerza a través de buen entrenamiento y esfuerzo.

Después de esto todos se despidieron y mientras caminaban en las afueras del gimnasio tenían una nueva conversación.  
May: Ash me pareció escuchar que el siguiente gimnasio está en Ciudad Fortuna ¿verdad?

Ash: Así es, Jackson dijo que era la ciudad con gimnasio más cercana a ciudad Fogonal.

May: Sobre eso Ash, si no hay problema hay algo que quisiera sugerir (Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos).

Ash: De que se trata May.

May: (Suspira) ¡Escuche que en esta ciudad hay un centro comercial muy grande, además hay una tienda que vende artículos para concursos que solo se encuentran en la región Alastia! (Dijo rápido sin siquiera respirar y después miro a los ojos de Ash), ¿podemos ir?

Ash: ¡¿Eh?!

Fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir, debido a que sus compañeras replicaron al instante.

Serena/Misty/Dawn: ¡Si compras!, Ash podemos ir porfa.

Las chicas rápidamente se unieron entre sí para convencer al chico.

Ash: Bueno supongo que no hay problema (Respondió resignado).

Chicas: ¡Siii!, entonces vamos (Mencionaron todas muy contentas, mientras se encaminaban al dichoso centro comercial).

Ash: Oigan chicas espérenme (Dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas y tenía una pequeña sonrisa por el repentino entusiasmo de sus compañeras), no caminen tan rápido…

**Esta historia continuara…**

Listo lectores, hasta aquí con el capítulo, que les ha parecido la batalla, si bien el capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, puedo decir que el siguiente se viene cargado de más sorpresas y buena trama, ya sin más espero ver su gran apoyo en los comentarios y les doy las gracias por leer este capítulo de esta común y sencilla historia, nos leemos pronto, cuídense.


	16. Cap 16: Las compras son divertidas, o no

Saludos amigos lectores, no me tomare mucho en esto, ya que el capítulo ha tardado un poco y deben querer leerlo ya, pero no puedo comenzar sin antes agradecer a **Luffy Ketchum, Luffyko Berlitz, Eternimus, DragonSlayer e Ivan Quiroz **por los comentarios, y gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia, sin más que decir espero que disfruten este capítulo.

**Capítulo 16: Las compras son divertidas, o no.**

Ash: Chicas no caminen tan rápido.

Sin tardar mucho llegaron al Centro Comercial, en efecto este era muy grande, incluso el C.C de ciudad Calagua no se comparaba en tamaño, ya con todos adentro, se detenían afuera de cada tienda para mirar los objetos que se exhibían, estuvieron así por un largo rato mientras conversaban amenamente entre sí.

Dawn: La tienda de disfraces pokémon era muy linda, en especial ese disfraz de skitty era muy hermoso no crees May.

May: Si era muy bonito, pero me gusto más el de beautifly, no crees Ash (Preguntó repentinamente al entrenador).

Ash: Si, era un disfraz muy lindo (Responde nervioso ya que fue tomado por sorpresa por May).

Misty: A decir verdad no entiendo mucho su gusto por esas cosas (Comentaba seriamente, para luego decir), debimos quedarnos más tiempo en el acuario, quien diría que tendrían un acuario tan grande en un Centro Comercial (Dijo con sus ojos cerrados mientras en su imaginación se podían ver a varios pokémon de tipo agua).

Serena: (Riendo ligeramente) Supongo que cada quien tiene sus gustos, por cierto May como se llama la tienda que mencionaste antes.

May: Déjame pensar (Dijo mientras meditaba), creo que se llamaba Star-Shop, escuche de ella hace poco.

Serena: Te refieres a la gran tienda para eventos de exhibición, que abrió recientemente sus puertas hace dos años (Dijo extrañada la pelimiel).

May: Has escuchado de ella (Dice sorprendida), la verdad es que desde que supe de ella he querido saber más de ella.

Dawn: Al parecer es bastante conocida (Comenta con curiosidad).

Serena: Bueno lo que he escuchado es que se inauguró hace dos años en Alola, pero su éxito fue tan grande que el año pasado abrieron una sucursal en Kanto y este año se anunció que abrirían sucursales en Kalos y Alastia.

Así continuaron con su recorrido hasta que llegaron a la mencionada tienda, al entrar pudieron ver una gran cantidad de artículos desde vestidos tanto para chicas como para chicos, al igual habían todo tipo de artículos para pokémon.

Tras esto May, Dawn y Serena van a mirar lo que había en la tienda, mientras que Ash se queda con Misty y pikachu.

Ash: Si que les gustan las compras, por cierto Misty tu no vas a comprar algo (Pregunta a su compañera).

Misty: Para ser sincera no me he informado sobre estos temas últimamente, el Gimnasio es muy agotador, por lo cual apenas tenía tiempo para descansar (Respondió con pesar al recordar las pesadas jornadas como líder).

Ash: Con que es así, creo que deberías dar una mirada al lugar.

Misty: Supongo que no perderé nada (Dice con una sonrisa), pero tú vas a ayudarme de acuerdo.

Ash: Espera yo no sé nada sobre eso.

Misty: Sin excusas Ash Ketchum (Dijo mientras arrastraba consigo al muchacho de pueblo paleta).

Así comenzaron su recorrido por el área de vestidos hasta que encontraron un conjunto que consistía en unos shorts rojos y una sudadera amarilla, con mangas negras, este era simple pero muy lindo por lo cual llamo la atención de la pelinaranja.

Misty: Ash no te parece que este atuendo es muy precioso.

Ash: Bueno creo que te quedaría muy bien (Responde algo ruborizado).

Misty: (Sonríe) En ese caso, espérame aquí, ok.

Ash: Que vas a hacer (Pregunta intrigado).

Misty: Voy a probármelo, así estaré más segura de comprarlo o no (Contesta mientras le guiña y se va a los vestidores).

Luego de esto Ash se encontraba cerca del área de vestidores junto a pikachu esperando por Misty.

Ash: Vaya no esperaba que esto iba a ser tan agitado (Dijo para después dar un suspiro).

Pikachu: Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y aun así no aprendes (Dijo traviesamente el pokémon).

Ash: No digas eso, después de todo no es tan malo como parece (Respondió con una sonrisa).

Mientras los dos estaban sumidos en su conversación Misty se acercó cuidadosamente a Ash sin que este lo notara, tomándolo por sorpresa.

En cuanto el joven puso su mirada en su compañera quedo pasmado, pues el conjunto que Misty eligió le quedaba muy bien, además la líder de ciudad Celeste acompañaba aquel conjunto con un par de medias negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas junto a unos zapatos rojos, por otro lado se dejó su cabello sin recoger, simplemente se veía hermosa lo que dejo sin palabras al joven entrenador.

Misty: Y bien Ash, como me veo (Pregunta algo tímida).

Ash: Bueno yo creo que te ves muy linda (Responde algo sonrojado sin poder ver fijamente a su compañera).

Misty: Enserio (Sonríe), entonces me llevare este.

Nuevamente ella se fue a los vestidores, dejando a nuestro entrenador el cual aún estaba algo nervioso por la situación, tras esto Ash no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra de sus compañeras.

Dawn: Ash que estás haciendo aquí (Pregunta curiosa la coordinadora).

Y no era para menos, pues debido a que Ash no lo había notado, se encontraba muy cerca de la sección de chicas, lo cual extraño a Dawn.

Ash: Eh, este porque estoy aquí (Responde casi tartamudeando, pues aún no se reponía de lo sucedido hace poco).

Dawn: Bueno no importa, aprovechando que estas aquí, porque mejor no me das tu opinión, encontré un vestido muy lindo, creo que podría usarlo en concursos pokémon.

Ash: Si no hay problema (Responde un poco más tranquilo).

Dawn: Perfecto (Dice mientras se dirige con una bolsa al área de vestidores).

Ash: ¿Espera Dawn, no me ibas a mostrar el vestido?

Dawn: Por supuesto, pero primero me lo debo poner no crees (Contesta sonriente la peliazul).

Ash: Bueno supongo que tienes razón (Dice razonando, pero al instante se da cuenta), un momento Dawn…

No pudo terminar, pues la joven chica de Sinnoh ya no se encontraba ahí.

Ash: No puedo creerlo (Dice para sí mismo).

Pikachu: Vamos no me digas que no te sientes afortunado jajaja (Comenta el ratón eléctrico riéndose de la fortuna de su entrenador).

Ash: Muy gracioso pikachu (Responde el muchacho algo incómodo).

Nuevamente el par estaba tan distraído, que no se dieron cuenta de May la cual llamo a Ash poniendo su mano en su espalda.

May: Ash, que suerte que estés aquí (Dice feliz la castaña), sabes encontré un atuendo muy lindo, de seguro me servirá para el siguiente concurso, que te parece si me das tu opinión.

Ash: Seguro, creo que no hay problema (Contesta ya resignado el joven).

May: Bien, espérame, no tardo mucho (Responde sonriente mientras se dirige a los vestidores).

Tras esto el entrenador simplemente se quedó esperando a que sus compañeras regresen con sus atuendos, hasta que la primera en regresar es Dawn la cual llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, el cual tenía un par de tirantes azules para los hombros, también tenía un listón azul en la parte del pecho, incluidos otros detalles azules y negros, el vestido hacia juego con un sombrero blanco que tenía una cinta azul, Dawn eligió un par de zapatos azules para combinarlos con su vestimenta, su vestido le daba cierto aire de inocencia, el cual dejo cautivado a Ash.

Dawn: Bueno Ash como me queda (Pregunta tímidamente).

Ash: Se te ve muy bonito (Responde sonrojado, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, solo alcanza a decir), te queda perfecto.

Dawn: ¿De verdad te parece? (Pregunta ella ilusionada).

Ash: Si de verdad te queda muy bien (Dice ya sin poder mirar a su compañera).

Dawn se fue muy contenta de vuelta a cambiarse a sus ropas habituales, mientras Ash esperaba a que todas regresaran, Misty regresó.

Misty: Listo Ash (Dice aun algo tímida), sabes algo de las demás.

Ash: Las vi hace poco, dijeron que volvían pronto (Respondía el entrenador aún más inquieto, por lo que pasaba, pero esto no fue notado por Misty).

Misty: De acuerdo, sabes hace un rato vi unos lindos accesorios, si no te molesta, iré a ver si aún no los han comprado todos.

Tras esto Misty se fue caminando un poco nerviosa, dejando a Ash, el cual fue llamado por serena la cual se encontraba detrás de él.

Serena: ¡A-Ash!

Ash: Que pasa Serena (Dice el entrenador un poco asustado).

Serena: Bueno, me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar en algo (Dice un poco ruborizada).

Ash: Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Serena: Entonces me podrías decir lo que opinas, sobre este atuendo.

Ash: De acuerdo, me lo dejas ver.

Serena: Este… (Dice algo inquieta), bueno me preguntaba si me puedes decir que tal me queda (Al terminar se sonroja completamente).

Ash: [No creo que pueda soportar más esto] Serena (Iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy sonrojada e incluso, en sus ojos los cuales estaban completamente cerrados se podían ver unas pequeñas lágrimas, motivo del esfuerzo que le suponía a la pelimiel), por supuesto, cuenta conmigo (Dice con mucha confianza el entrenador).

Serena: Enserio (Dice muy feliz), no tardo, vuelvo enseguida.

Tras esto por enésima ocasión Ash volvió a quedar solo, pero no estuvo así por mucho tiempo ya que May llego a él usando su nuevo conjunto.

Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de dos piezas, una blusa blanca con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, además esta era de color morado en la parte del pecho con unas cintas para el cuello del mismo color y esta dejaba a la vista la parte del ombligo; por otra parte la falda que tenía rayas de color rosado, morado y purpura combinadas perfectamente, con una banda blanca al final, además llevaba un par de zapatos purpuras sin calcetines, a juego en su cabello tenía un listón que sujetaba una pequeña coleta.

Ahora si Ash ya no pudo más y termino completamente sonrojado, con una pequeña nube sobre su cabeza, que con sus pocas fuerzas pudo mantener la tranquilidad.

May: Dime Ash que tal te parece (Pregunta un poco ruborizada, pero sonriente la coordinadora).

Ash: Te ves muy bien (Responde muy nervioso el muchacho), ese vestido te queda muy precioso.

May: De verdad eso crees (Menciona muy contenta la castaña), en ese caso como recuerdo (Decía mientras tomaba del brazo a Ash e instantáneamente con su pokenav se toma una foto junto a un Ash muy sonrojado), ya vuelvo, espérame (Dijo mientras se marchaba).

No paso mucho tiempo después de que May se fuera, para que Serena regresara con su nueva vestimenta.

La vestimenta de ella era un vestido rosa con detalles blancos y celestes, tenía un gran listón blanco con celeste en la parte de la cintura, mientras que también había uno más pequeño en la parte del cuello, además el vestido tenía mangas que cubrían sus brazos hasta las muñecas, pero dejaba los hombros al descubierto, en cambio la parte baja era una pequeña falda blanca muy fina que se extendía un poco más abajo por una parte rosada que llegaba hasta las rodillas, por otra parte usaba un par de botas rosadas que combinaba con un pequeño listón blanco y rosado que usaba en su cabello suelto.

Serena: ¿Y bueno Ash como me queda? (Pregunta muy nerviosa y sonrojada).

Ash: Bueno, yo creo que te ves muy bien (Respondía también con mucha timidez el entrenador, pues si bien ya había visto a Serena con varios vestidos, este era diferente y de alguna manera lo cautivaba mucho).

Serena: De verdad eso crees (Decía aun sonrojada, pero feliz).

Ash: Por supuesto, ese vestido se ve muy bien en ti (Comentaba el entrenador aun sin recuperarse completamente).

Mientras los dos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo, cierta chica se les acerco sin que ninguno lo notara.

Dawn: Bien Ash, ya estoy lista (Dice contenta la peliazul), sabes dónde están las otras chicas.

Dawn se extrañó por la expresión que el muchacho tenía en su rostro, pero no tardó en darse cuenta, pues recién noto a Serena a quien no había reconocido en su nuevo traje.

Dawn: Serena, no te había reconocido con esa ropa (Dice repentinamente la coordinadora).

Serena: Eh, bueno este, quería ver que tal me quedaba este vestido, y cuando me encontré con Ash, pensé que sería bueno pedirle su opinión (Responde más nerviosa por la presencia de su otra compañera).

Dawn: Bueno, creo que es un traje muy lindo y que te queda bastante bien (Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Serena).

Serena: Enserio, bien entonces creo que lo comprare.

Ash: Te dije que te quedaba muy bien.

Serena: (Alterada por lo que dijo Ash) Si es así, entonces gracias por tu ayuda (Dice sin poder mirar a Ash).

Ash: No, no te preocupes (Añade él, también sonrojado).

Esta era una preciosa escena entre los dos, sin embargo, al parecer ellos olvidaron que había otra espectadora.

Dawn: [Estos dos se olvidaron de mí, al parecer Serena es muy tímida en este aspecto, en ese caso…] Pero sabes Serena, es un vestido muy lindo y te queda muy bien, solo que creo que es algo, mmm, como decirlo (Dice la coordinadora mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mejilla y meditaba).

Serena: ¿Es algo que…? Que es lo que pasa (Pregunta curiosa a la peliazul).

Dawn: Bueno, creo que es algo atrevido (Añade inmediatamente, tomando por sorpresa a la pelimiel).

Serena: E-espera un momento, como que es atrevido (Exclama muy alarmada e inquieta), no tiene nada de malo.

Dawn: Si talvez a simple vista no tenga nada de malo, ¡pero! (Dice mientras levanta su mano y pasa a señalar las piernas de Serena), esa falda es muy pequeña.

Serena: Nada de eso, la falda es del largo normal (Responde ella aun sonrojada, señalando su falda) ves.

Dawn: Bueno a mi parecer (Dijo acercándose lentamente a Serena), toda esta parte que dejas al descubierto (Añadió para acto seguido dar una ligera palmada a la pierna de la pelimiel, lo cual inquieto y dejo que suelte un pequeño grito lo cual también altero la cordura de nuestro entrenador), deja mucho a la imaginación (Finalizo con una sonrisa).

Serena: Oye, tú, como te atreves a hacer eso (Dice completamente sonrojada con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras mira muy enojada a Dawn).

Dawn: Que fue ese grito de ahora (Dice mientras la mira pícaramente), parece que eres una chica muy tímida, pero en realidad eres muy atrevida, no es así (Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar ligeras palmadas por el cuerpo de serena, comenzando por su cintura a medida que subía jugo con el abdomen, hasta comenzar a tocarla muy cerca de su pecho).

Por su parte Serena apenas podía reaccionar al contacto de Dawn, pues no paraba de quejarse cuando esta se acercaba a sus partes más sensibles, por no añadir que ahora si estaba completamente roja; Ash por su parte solo podía observar como su compañera de Sinnoh jugaba muy a gusto con su compañera de Kalos, mientras en su mente solo se podía ver a una delgada línea denominada "razón" a punto de quebrarse, su rostro estaba ruborizado al máximo y apenas podía seguir mirando, pero, no paso mucho tiempo pues una de sus compañeras también llego.

May: Listo, ya nos podemos ir (Dijo tranquilamente, pero en cuanto vio a una agitada Serena y a Ash nervoso, no pudo evitar preguntar), ¿oigan que paso aquí?

Dawn: Oh May dime que te parece este atuendo, no crees que es muy…

No pudo continuar ya que la pelimiel, la sujeto y le tapó la boca con sus manos.

Serena: Ya basta, ya no digas más (decía molesta mientras forcejeaba con Dawn quien trataba de soltarse).

En cuanto a May, quien no sabía lo que pasaba solo hablo de lo único que pudo escuchar de su compañera coordinadora.

May: ¿El vestido?, mmm, creo que es muy bonito y te queda bien Serena (Dice tranquilamente la castaña, lo cual calmo a Serena), es mi estilo, ya que es atrevido, así que me gusta (Finaliza con una sonrisa).

Serena que se estaba tranquilizando volvió a sonrojarse por completo y solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

Serena: ¡Ya les dije que no es atrevido!

Después de esto, todo el grupo término de hacer sus comprar, por lo cual no tardaron mucho en salir de la tienda, Ash por su parte llevaba un par de bolsas de considerable tamaño y peso en sus dos brazos, sin embargo, este apenas sentía el peso, pues en su mente aparecían una y otra vez la imagen de sus compañeras con sus trajes, por no mencionar ese "incidente" entre Dawn y Serena, lo cual lo tenía algo alterado.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, por lo cual decidieron comer en un local del centro comercial, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida, Ash fue quien fue a realizar la orden, por su parte Dawn había ido al servicio, mientras Misty, Serena y May se quedaron en una mesa esperándolos.

Serena: Uff, esto resulto más agotador de lo que esperaba (Dijo mientras trataba de relajarse).

Misty: Y que me lo digas, como es que pueden tardarse tanto en elegir entre un listón y un moño para sus pokémon (Decía también cansada).

May: Vamos no fue para tanto (Añadió calmadamente), además ya hicimos todo a lo que vinimos, así que ya solo comeremos y continuaremos con el viaje.

Misty: No podemos continuar mañana, creo que ya no poder continuar.

Serena: No creo que eso este en los planes de Ash (Dice mientras mira al entrenador que no estaba muy lejos).

May: No hay mucho de preocuparse, después de todo vi en mi pokenav, que hay un pueblo muy cerca de ciudad Fortuna, no recuerdo bien el nombre, espera lo veo (Dijo mientras metía su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, pero), ¡y mi pokenav!, donde esta (Exclamo mientras buscaba en todos sus bolsillos su dispositivo), ¡no está!

Misty: Estas segura, talvez te la olvidaste en la tienda (Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera).

Serena: Si seguro que alguien la encontró y está en objetos perdidos, seguro que si vamos a preguntar, encontraremos tu pokenav.

May: [Piensa May, donde lo saque por última vez, un momento (En eso recordó el momento en que se tomó la foto con Ash y que después de eso, al regresar a los vestidores dejo su pokenav en el banco que tenía ese vestidor), ahora recuerdo] Esperen chicas no tardo mucho, ya regreso.

Dijo para después salir corriendo fuera del local, ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras.

**Mientras tanto con Dawn.**

Por su parte Dawn, caminaba de vuelta con sus amigos, pero mientras estaba distraída viendo el interior de las tiendas y todo lo que había, hubo algo que capto su completa atención, se trataba de un poster que se encontraba en una cartelera algo lejos de donde estaba Dawn, a la joven coordinadora el estilo de estos posters ya se le hacían conocidos, por lo que instintivamente se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y efectivamente, se trataba de un cartel anunciando un concurso pokémon.

**GRAN CONCURSO POKÉMON.**

**LUGAR:** PUEBLO LABRADO

ESTE VIERNES A LAS 11:00 AM

Dawn: No pensé que tendrían concursos en estos momentos, talvez debería participar, pero…

Por su parte May regresaba de la tienda con su pokenav en sus manos.

May: Que suerte (Dijo para después dar un pequeño suspiro), que bueno que fue encontrado por encargados de la tienda, (Tras esto le daba un vistazo a su dispositivo y en eso ojea la foto que se hizo hace poco con Ash) [Después de todo sería una pena perder esta foto].

Ella continuaba con lo suyo hasta que noto a Dawn a lo lejos por lo cual se le acerco instintivamente.

May: Dawn, que haces aquí (Pregunto curiosa).

Por su parte la peliazul, no había visto acercarse a su compañera, ya que ella estaba centrada en sus propios pensamientos, por lo cual se asustó ante la pregunta de su amiga.

Dawn: ¿¡Eh!? este (Decía algo alterada mientras miraba a su compañera y al cartel repetidamente, acción que fue notada por May).

May: (Emocionada) Es un concurso, vas a participar Dawn (Pregunto mientras miraba a su amiga).

Dawn: Mmm, no estoy segura, no estoy segura de poder dar lo mejor (Respondió con la cabeza baja).

May: Momento, ¿a qué te refieres? (Pregunta extrañada).

Dawn: Bueno, no creo tener lo necesario para poder competir por el momento (Dijo un poco seria, para luego sonreírle a su amiga) en otras palabras, no estoy en condiciones para hacerlo.

May: Y dime tú quieres competir (Vuelve a preguntar con seriedad).

Dawn: Vamos ya te lo dije, no estoy en condiciones (Contesta algo incomoda por la situación).

May: Eso no responde a lo que pregunté, ¿tú quieres participar sí o no? (Vuelve a interrogar sin bajar la intensidad y sin cambiar su expresión).

Dawn: ¡Y qué más da si quiero hacerlo o no!, ya que incluso si participo talvez vuelva a perder, además tú también vas a participar, no es así, de seguro te has vuelto más fuerte que antes, mientras que yo (Soltó todo de golpe y dio un largo respiro), me he quedado estancada desde que termino el gran festival de Sinnoh.

May: Dawn (Dijo mientras miraba a su compañera, para luego callar por un momento y acto seguido continuar), sabes, sé lo que se siente esa sensación, no creas que no conozco ese sentimiento; intentarlo lo más que puedas y aun así no lograr cumplir tu meta, sin embargo también sé que a pesar de fallar una y otra vez nunca te debes rindes, y siempre trabajar con esfuerzo y mucho empeño, así al final conseguirás lo que te propongas.

Dawn: No dudo en que quizás no sea la única que pasa por esto, sin embargo, no creo que pueda ganar en esta ocasión.

May: Y dime siempre luchaste creyendo que nunca perderías.

Dawn: Mmm, a fin de cuentas esto no te interesa, además no es mejor para ti si hay menos competencia (Expresa molesta la peliazul).

May: Para nada (Dice seria y con una expresión molesta en su rostro), no es mi mas mínima intención ganar de esta manera, además (Tras decir esto, ella se calló por un instante), yo quiero competir contra ti (Finaliza mientras mira a los ojos a su compañera).

Esto último tomo desprevenida a Dawn, ya que no esperaba que May dijera algo así, por lo cual no podía encontrar las palabras para responder.

Dawn: Pero, ya dije que no estoy en mi mejor momento y… (Decía algo nervioso).

May: Ya no pongas excusas (Dice en voz alta interrumpiendo a Dawn), si mal no recuerdo, hace tres años en un particular concurso me encontré con cierta chica que también lo estaba pasando muy mal en sus concursos (Esto último acaparo la atención de Dawn), aun así ella no se había dado por vencida, e incluso mejor, estaba dispuesta a volverlo a intentar a pesar de sus fallos, esa chica era tan persistente, que incluso llegó a la final del concurso y me enfrentó, y sin tan siquiera importar si estaba o no pasando por un buen momento, ella lucho con todo, no solo puso toda su fuerza, también puso su corazón en el enfrentamiento, y como era de esperarse de alguien con esas características, me venció en la batalla (Dice tranquilamente mientras mira a Dawn quien también la miraba muy sorprendida), por eso, quiero volver a enfrentarme a esa chica, demostrarle lo mucho que he entrenado y mejorado, y más importante, poder conseguir la victoria contra ella.

Dawn no era lenta en este aspecto, ella inmediatamente sabía que May se refería a ella y su participación en la Copa Wallace, por alguna extraña razón, sintió como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un concurso en el que sintiera tal emoción como la que sintió ese día en la final de la Copa Wallace, sin duda, la batalla que tuvo contra la castaña, y la felicidad al ganar la batalla y recibir su listón.

Dawn: Dime May, cuando sentiste que te quedaste atrás, como lo superaste.

May: Bueno, no sabría cómo decirlo, supongo que es una historia algo larga (Respondió y mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos), pero, todo comenzó en el gran festival de Johto, después de la Copa Wallace, para mí todo termino en semifinales, no hay mucho detalle en como perdí; al año siguiente viaje a Sinnoh para tratar de entrar al gran festival, sin embargo, no pude entrar ya que no conseguí los cinco listones (Tras esto tanto May como Dawn se mantenían en silencio y estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que May continuó), supongo que fue ahí cuando sentí que no estaba avanzando y creo que también estuve como tú por un tiempo.

Dawn: May, no tenía idea de eso, entonces que fue lo que paso (Pregunta curiosa).

May: A eso voy, después de eso me lo pensé mucho en volver a intentarlo e incluso creí que lo mejor sería no hacerlo, sin embargo, supongo que fui muy persistente y termine viajando a Unova y bueno no quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero solo diré que me fue de maravilla (Dice para terminar con una sonrisa).

Dawn: ¿Por qué dices eso?

May: Ehmm, bueno, digamos que termine ganando el Gran Festival (Dice con un poco de pena).

Dawn: ¡Qué! Espera y por qué no lo dijiste antes (Dice muy sorprendida).

May: Creo que es porque no me preguntaste (Dice sonriente la castaña).

Dawn: Si creo que tienes razón, (Responde Dawn también con una sonrisa).

May: Y dime Dawn vas a participar en el concurso.

Dawn: (Tras esta pregunta Dawn pensó por un momento, hasta que decidió) De acuerdo voy a competir (Dijo decidida).

May: Así se habla (Dice ella muy contenta para luego añadir con seriedad), pero no creas que te la dejare fácil, voy a competir con todo lo que tengo.

Dawn: No espero menos, voy a luchar con todo.

May: Perfecto, ahora que tal si regresamos con todos los demás, de seguro ya nos están esperando, además ya tengo algo de hambre (Dice algo apenada).

Dawn: Por supuesto vamos.

Tras esto las dos regresaron con sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban comiendo, por lo cual se unieron y comieron también, durante el almuerzo hablaban de varias cosa como la batalla de Ash o las cosas que compraron las chicas, al terminar de comer, todos fueron al centro pokémon y guardaron sus accesorios y vestidos en un nuevo sistema de almacenamiento creado el año pasado que ha sido de gran utilidad para varios entrenadores, este básicamente podía guardar varios objetos y se podía abrir desde cualquier centro pokémon, en otras palabras, tenía la misma función del sistema de almacenamiento de pokémon.

Así fue como ahora nuestro grupo de entrenadores se dirigían a su nuevo destino, caminando por toda la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a los límites de esta y podían ver un cartel que decía "Ruta 115".

May: Bien este es el camino, que lleva a pueblo Labrado (Dice entusiasmada la castaña).

Misty: Y que tan lejos está pueblo Labrado.

May: No esta tan lejos, veamos el mapa dice que está a (Dice mientras mira su mapa pero se queda en silencio por un largo rato), está a siete horas caminando.

Misty: Estas bromeando cierto, está muy lejos, incluso si camináramos sin descansar estaríamos llegando a las diez de la noche.

May: No te preocupes al parecer si seguimos por la ruta 115, en poco más de tres horas se encuentra una posada para descansar (Dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmar a su compañera).

Misty: Bueno, supongo que en ese caso no hay problemas.

Ash: Creo que eso será lo mejor (Dijo sonriendo).

May: Por cierto Ash, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Ash: De que se trata May.

En cuanto May dijo eso tanto Misty como Serena regreso a ver a la castaña.

Serena: [Pedirle algo, de que se trata, no me digas que…]

Misty: [Como, que va a decirle…]

May: Ash (Se detiene por un momento y luego mira a los ojos a su amigo), en pueblo Labrado se llevara a cabo un concurso pokémon dentro de dos días, así que, Dawn y yo vamos a participar y queríamos que tu veas nuestra presentación.

Ash: Claro, por mí no hay problema, Serena y Misty, ustedes también apoyaran a Dawn y May verdad.

Serena: Claro, den lo mejor de sí (Dice sonriente) [Con que se trataba de eso].

Misty: Seguro, tienen nuestro apoyo [Rayos, me altere en vano].

May: Fabuloso (Dijo feliz y después miro a Dawn) Ves te dije que no había problema.

Dawn: Si como digas (Respondía un poco nerviosa).

May: Bien entonces continuemos.

Fue lo que dijo la entrenadora, para que después todos se internen en la ruta la cual a sus costados tenía una hermosa alborada, en camino a pueblo labrado para continuar con su viaje.

Esta historia continuara…

Listo comunidad y hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya sin más que añadir, solamente les pido su apoyo en los comentarios que son de mucho apoyo para continuar con esta poco común historia, nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer hasta aquí, bye.


	17. Chapter 17: Un giro inesperado

Saludos lectores, antes de nada pido disculpas por tardar tanto en escribir el capítulo, pero solo puedo decir que se trata de asuntos personales, sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo que también me ha costado mucho escribir ya sabrán por qué al leerlo, así que espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 17: Un giro inesperado.**

Nos encontramos en la ruta 115 donde podemos observar a nuestro grupo de entrenadores, los cuales se dirigían a pueblo labrado para el concurso pokémon en el cual participarán Dawn y May, a medida que avanzan por la ruta se puede ver que conversan muy amenamente.

Serena: Por cierto May, ¿cómo son los concursos pokémon?

May: ¿Eh?, no has escuchado nunca de ellos.

Serena: Bueno a decir verdad, he escuchado algo sobre ellos, pero nunca he investigado realmente sobre ello.

May: Con que es así, (Se queda pensando por un momento) entonces, déjame contarte.

Serena: De acuerdo.

May: Es uno de los mejores eventos del mundo, en ellos te presentas junto a tus pokémon, por lo general el espectáculo se divide en dos rondas, en una de ellas realizas una presentación junto a tu pokémon, sí tu presentación es del agrado de los jueces avanzas a la siguiente en la cual tienes batallas contra los otros concursantes que avanzaron, estos enfrentamientos son distintos a las batallas tradicionales ya que vas perdiendo puntos por los ataque recibidos, además estos se pueden perder entre pocos o muchos dependiendo de la belleza del movimiento usado por tu oponente, también por lo general existe un tiempo que puede variar entre cinco minutos o más, al terminarse el tiempo gana el entrenador que menos puntos ha perdido, aunque también el enfrentamiento puede terminar antes, sí logras dejar fuera de combate al otro pokémon, en ese caso ganas instantáneamente.

Serena: Vaya con que de eso se trata (Dice seriamente), se podría decir que es un poco parecido al gran espectáculo pokémon.

May: ¿Enserio?, no se mucho de ellos, me podrías platicar sobre ellos.

Serena: Esta bien, por donde comienzo (Dice mientras piensa), al igual que los concursos tienen dos rondas, la primera es la ronda de actuación temática en donde las participantes deben demostrar sus dotes en distintas temáticas, las cuales pueden ir desde preparación de pokélitos, vestimenta de las participantes junto a su compañero pokémon, hasta rondas de preguntas de conocimiento sobre pokémon, entre otras categorías; sí avanzas a la siguiente fase llamada ronda de actuación libre en la cual los pokémon realizan una presentación de sus habilidades en el escenario, esta fase es algo parecida a la primera ronda de los concursos pokémon de los que me hablaste, solo que en esta presentación también debe participar la entrenadora, también por lo general la ganadora es elegida por el público.

May: De verdad que si son algo parecidas entre sí.

Dawn: Serena, pero todo el momento dijiste las participantes (Comenta curiosa).

Serena: Por supuesto, en el gran espectáculo solo participan entrenadoras, ¿no es así también en los concursos?

Dawn: A decir verdad no, también participan muchos entrenadores.

Serena: ¡Enserio!, eso no lo esperaba, supongo que no es así en el gran espectáculo, ya que el premio de cada espectáculo es llamado "llave de la princesa", además la ganadora del gran espectáculo de clase maestra gana el título de reina de Kalos, no creo que ese sea un título anhelado por algún entrenador (Dice mientras sonríe ligeramente).

May: Aun así, ser llamada Reina de Kalos es algo muy romántico, no te parece Dawn.

Dawn: Supongo que eso es cierto (Responde algo nerviosa), supongo que también son diferentes, ya que en los espectáculos no hay batallas, cierto Serena.

Serena: Bien dicho, creo que eso también es algo en lo que se distinguen.

Así las tres continuaron con su conversación a medida que avanzaban, por su parte Misty caminaba en silencio y en cuanto a Ash este aun trataba de recuperarse del shock que vivió después de ver a sus compañeras con sus respectivos vestidos, en especial cierta situación entre sus amigas de Sinnoh y Kalos.

Tras caminar por un tiempo más, el grupo pudo divisar a lo lejos una gran estructura de madera.

May: Ahí esta chicos, la posada de la que les hable (Dijo señalando en dirección a la gran posada).

Dawn: Menos mal, ya estaba agotada después de todo lo que caminamos.

Misty: Y que lo digas, lo bueno es que ya no falta mucho.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mencionada posada, esta tenía un aspecto parecido a un hotel, con la particularidad de que gran parte de la estructura de la misma era de madera, al entrar pudieron notar que en la recepción se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad, al parecer era la encargada del lugar, naturalmente nuestro grupo de entrenadores se acercó a la recepción para realizar el registro.

Encargada: Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a la posada memerlade, como los puedo ayudar.

Ash: Buenas tardes, quisiéramos registrarnos en una habitación de cinco camas (Dijo el entrenador con su característica sonrisa).

Encargada: Lo siento, pero nuestras habitaciones solo tienen dos camas, como máximo.

Ash: De verdad (Comento algo sorprendido).

Encargada: Así es, además… (Respondió para luego ver detalladamente al grupo), siento decirlo, pero las políticas de la posada no permiten que chicos y chicas duerman en una misma habitación.

Todas las chicas: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Encargada: ¿Eh?, no me digan que pensaban hospedarse en esta respetable posada, para hacer ciertas cosas (Dijo mientras miraba a todos con unos ojos que inspiraban miedo, a la vez que era rodeada por un aura negra).

Ash: (Asustado) no para nada, además a que se refiere con ciertas cosas.

Misty: ¡No tienes que saberlo! (Exclama sonrojada, para luego dirigirse a la encargada), no se preocupe, no tenemos esas intenciones.

Encargada: Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿Cuántas habitaciones van a usar? (Pregunto a la vez que su aura cambiaba por la de una persona tranquila y amable).

May: (Ya tranquila, pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas) Creo que lo mejor será que las cuatro nos dividamos en dos habitaciones de dos camas.

Ash: Buena idea, en ese caso yo usare una habitación de una cama.

Encargada: Entendido, veamos que habitaciones están disponibles (Dijo mientras centraba su atención en una pequeña computadora) listo, las habitaciones para las chicas son la número 62 y 63, mientras que para el muchacho tenemos disponible la habitación 68, todas del tercer piso.

Ash: Tomaremos las habitaciones, muchas gracias.

Encargada: Que disfruten su estancia.

Después de esto todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Serena y Misty eligieron la 67, mientras que Dawn y May tomaron la 68, por su parte Ash ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Ash: Para cómo se veía la posada, tengo que decir que su interior es muy acogedor, no te parece pikachu.

Pikachu: En especial el colchón de la cama es muy cómodo.

Ash: Jaja, después de todo la batalla fue muy agotadora, será mejor que descanses por un rato.

Con esto dicho, el entrenador se recostó en la cama junto a su compañero pokémon que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, estuvieron así por poco más de una hora, hasta que se escuchó que alguien golpeo la puerta, lo cual despertó al ratón eléctrico a la par que Ash se levantó para ver quién era.

Al abrir la puerta observo a sus compañeras que lo esperaban.

Dawn: ¿Ash estas ocupado?

Ash: No para nada, solo estaba descansando un poco.

May: Fabuloso, en ese caso te gustaría tener una batalla doble conmigo y Dawn.

Ash: (Emocionado) Por supuesto, pero en ese caso ¿mi compañera será?

Misty: Sin duda seré yo (Dijo mientras miraba sonriente a su amigo).

Serena: Yo hare de árbitro (Añadió la pelimiel también con una sonrisa)

Ash: Entiendo, no hay problema cierto chicas.

Dawn y May: Para nada no hay ningún problema (Respondieron las dos con una gran sonrisa) [Después de todo ella gano justamente].

**Inicio de Flashback:**

Nos encontramos con las chicas que estaban en el pasillo, al parecer hablaban sobre algo.

Dawn: Esa me parece una excelente idea May.

May: Te lo dije, en ese caso yo hare equipo con Ash, mientras que tú y Serena pueden luchar juntas.

Misty: Un momento y por qué me dejan fuera, además porque decides que serás tú quien haga equipo con Ash (Dice algo exaltada la entrenadora tipo agua).

May: ¿Cómo qué porque?, se supone que tú eres líder de gimnasio, además Dawn y Yo, tenemos nuestro concurso mañana y Serena, parece no tener mucha experiencia en batalla, por ultimo seré la compañera de Ash ya que fue mi idea.

Serena: En ese caso, será mejor que yo combata junto a Ash ya que él tiene más experiencia en batallas pokémon, no les parece.

Misty: Nada de eso, además ya que soy líder de gimnasio tengo que mantenerme en forma.

May: ¿Eh?, no decidan por ustedes mismas, vamos Dawn ayúdame (Dijo mientras miraba a su compañera coordinadora).

Dawn: Bueno a decir verdad (Susurrando) yo también quiero luchar junto a Ash.

May: ¿Pero qué? y yo que pensé que éramos amigas (Responde ella mientras la envolvía un aura de depresión).

Misty: Entonces, que les parece si determinamos esto por un sorteo

Dawn: ¿Un sorteo? (Dijo curiosa la peliazul).

Misty: Correcto, denme un minuto (Respondió, para después entrar en su habitación y volver rápidamente con una hoja de papel), listo en este papel escribiremos una x, dos círculos y la palabra juez, la que saque la x será la pareja de Ash, mientras que las que tengan los círculos harán equipo entre ellas y por ultimo quien saque la palabra juez será árbitro, todas de acuerdo.

Ninguna de las otras chicas mostro objeción, así que procedieron a escribir en los distintos papeles ya recortados, para luego apretarlos en forma de bola.

Misty: Por último… con permiso (Dijo para tomar rápidamente el sombrero de Serena).

Serena: Espera que crees que haces.

Tras esto la pelinaranja procedió a colocar todos los papeles en el sombrero.

Serena: Sabes pudiste pedirlo simplemente.

Misty: Supongo, pero esto fue más rápido (Dijo mientras mecía el sombrero), listo ahora todas elijan un papel.

Con esto dicho después de un rato se podía ver a todas con su respectivo papel.

Misty: ¡Si, victoria! (Comento mientras sostenía el papel con la x).

Serena: No esperaba que esto pasaría (Dijo ella tristemente mientras miraba la palabra juez en el papel que ella eligió).

Dawn: Eso quiere decir…

May: Que haremos equipo.

Añadieron las coordinadoras que sostenían cada una el papel con el círculo dibujado.

Serena: En fin supongo que es lo justo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ahora nos encontramos en un campo de entrenamiento que se ubicaba en la parte trasera de la posada, de un lado se hallaban Ash y Misty, mientras que en el otro lado se hallaban Dawn y May.

May: Lo ideal es que tengamos una batalla doble y que todos usemos un pokémon (Anunció la castaña).

Ash: Me parece una buena idea, además pikachu y los demás deben estar un poco cansados por la batalla de la mañana.

Dawn: Esa es la idea, al ser batallas dobles la carga del combate se reduce en parte.

Misty: Además sabíamos que podría ser agotador para tus pokémon, por eso usaremos solo un pokémon.

Ash: Entiendo en ese caso comencemos, yo te elijo gible (Dijo mientras de su pokeball salía el pequeño pokémon dragón).

Misty: Bien dicho, ve corsola (Añadió para lanzar su pokeball de la que emergió el pokémon coral).

Dawn: Así que gible y corsola, entonces ve buneary (Exclamo la peliazul).

May: En ese caso ve wartortle (Finalizo para lanzar la pokeball del pokémon tortuga).

Serena: Están todos listos (Pregunto ante los cual todos afirmaron con un "listos"), entonces comiencen…

Nos encontramos en el comedor de la posada en el cual se hallaba nuestro grupo de entrenadores, los cuales disfrutaban de la cena.

Misty: Esa sí que fue una buena batalla (Comentó la pelinaranja algo agotada pero con una sonrisa), había pasado mucho tiempo desde que enfrente a buenas combatientes.

Dawn: Y que lo digas, normalmente no suelo enfrentar a rivales tan difíciles en batalla.

May: Ahora entiendo, porque dicen que el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste es uno de los más difíciles de Kanto, por no decir que también nos enfrentamos al campeón de la región Kalos.

Ash: (Un poco avergonzado) No es para tanto, además su combinación fue excelente, es como si lucharan juntas muy a menudo.

Serena: Eso es cierto, para no haberse visto en mucho tiempo su sincronía fue fabulosa.

Dawn: Bueno supongo que es por que las dos somos coordinadoras (Añadió sonriente pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas).

Así el grupo continuo conversando felizmente hasta que terminaron de cenar.

Ash: La comida estuvo deliciosa, creo que tomare un baño, después de todo ha sido un gran día (Dijo sonriente el entrenador), vamos todos al tercer piso.

Serena: Por… (No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida instantáneamente por una de sus compañeras).

May: No te preocupes, puedes adelantarte, después de todo hay algo de lo que tenemos que conversar todas (Contesto rápidamente al entrenador).

Ash: Claro no hay problema, pero de que van a hablar (Pregunto extrañado).

May: Cosas de chicas (Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo).

Ash: Bueno, entonces creo que me adelantare (Dijo un poco aturdido por la acción de su compañera).

Tras esto, la mesa en la que estaban las chicas, se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que fue Misty quien decidió hablar primero.

Misty: Y bueno May, para que nos hiciste quedarnos (Dijo seria la pelinaranja).

Dawn: Es cierto, después de todo ha sido un día agotador.

May: Bueno, cuando estaba haciendo revisar a wartortle después de la batalla, me encontré con la encargada, ella me dijo que hay un baño colectivo, y que hoy día era el turno de las mujeres para usarlo, así que decidí apartarlo para nosotras, en resumen, les parece si entramos todas juntas.

Serena: Oh entiendo (Contesto, pero luego en su mente algo le pareció extraño), espera un momento, todas juntas (Finalizo ella sonrojada).

May: Claro, ¿hay algún problema? (Pregunto curiosa la castaña).

Serena: Bueno, en si no me molesta, pero… (Respondió mientras miraba de reojo a Dawn).

Por su parte Dawn se dio cuenta del porque la intranquilidad de la pelimiel.

Dawn: Ya veo, ¿te gustaría continuar con lo de la tarde? (Le dijo a su compañera con una mirada picara, lo cual aumento la intranquilidad de Serena) jajaja, no te preocupes solo bromeo.

Misty: Bueno, por mí no hay problema, no tengo idea de que paso entre ustedes dos, pero advierto que me gustan los baños tranquilos y relajantes (Comentó ella mientras miraba a Dawn Y Serena).

May: No creo que eso vuelva a pasar (Añadió sonriente mientras recordaba lo poco que vio de la escena entre las dos, pero, instantáneamente cambio a una expresión seria) además hay podre decirles lo que tenía planeado.

Después de esto, las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de baño, este tenía un estilo similar a los tradicionales baños japoneses, ya cuando todas se encontraban sumergidas en el gran estanque de agua caliente, fue Serena quien rompió el silencio.

Serena: Y bien May que es lo que nos querías decir (Pregunta con seriedad la pelimiel).

May: Bueno, para comenzar creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor (Dijo un poco apenada) y para ser sincera estos últimos tres días han sido fabulosos, así que si no les molesta, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, al menos con Serena y Misty, con Dawn ya me llevo mejor que el primer día, entonces que me dicen.

Misty: Supongo que tienes razón, nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor y la verdad han sido unas buenas compañeras (Responde tranquilamente).

Serena: Eso es cierto, además en lo personal extrañaba viajar acompañada de muchos nuevos amigos (Añade sonriente).

Dawn: Opino lo mismo, además tanto Serena como Misty, supongo que también debo disculparme por nuestro primer encuentro, a decir verdad no fue el mejor y lo cierto es que las dos son muy agradables (Menciona algo apenada).

May: Entonces que dicen, amigas (Dice mientras extiende su mano con la palma abajo).

Las otras chicas que entendieron el gesto colocaron sus manos sobre la de la castaña y al mismo tiempo todas dijeron "amigas".

May: Bueno y ahora, había algo más de lo que les quería hablar (Comenta algo inquieta).

Dawn: De que se trata May (Pregunta con curiosidad la peliazul).

May: Bueno es sobre Ash.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a las demás chicas, pues no esperaban que May mencionara a su compañero después del agradable momento que tuvieron.

Misty: ¿A qué te refieres May?

May: Bien, estoy segura de que todas somos conscientes de lo que siente cada una de nosotras respecto a Ash (Dice seriamente).

Serena: Tienes razón, de hecho, no me equivoco al decir que nuestro primer encuentro termino mal, debido a que no pudimos aceptar el hecho de que todas sentíamos algo por él.

May: De hecho eso es a lo que quería ir, espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero lo cierto es que al principio me molesto que todas estemos enamoradas de Ash, pero como ya dije estos últimos días han sido muy agradables, por lo que si bien aún no me hago a la idea, ya no me molestan sus sentimientos (Menciona con tranquilidad, pero de inmediato cambia su expresión a una seria), sin embargo, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacer que Ash note mis sentimientos y estar junto a él; (Tras esto miro fijamente a sus compañera) pero no me gustaría perder su amistad, así que si ustedes también están dispuestas a luchar por Ash yo no tengo ningún problema, y sin importar a quien de nosotras elija, quiero que no quede ningún resentimiento entre nosotras.

Las demás chicas quedaron sorprendidas por todo lo dicho por May, ya que les pareció muy agradable, pero a la vez era algo un tanto inquietante, pero ninguna de ellas se lo tomo mal, al contrario lo tomaron de una forma muy positiva.

Misty: A decir verdad lo que dices es algo muy difícil de asimilar, pero, yo también estoy dispuesta a luchar por Ash, así que planeo dar lo mejor de mí para quedarme con él (Dice con una sonrisa la entrenadora tipo agua).

Dawn: En ese caso yo también hare lo mejor, voy a hacer que el note mis sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero perder los lazos que he formado con las demás, así que supongo que solo puedo decir sin rencores (Comenta con una mirada llena de determinación).

Serena: Bueno, supongo que solo puedo decir que también daré lo mejor para hacer que Ash note mis sentimientos, ya con esto dicho, entonces que gane la mejor (Añadió por último, frase que fue repetida por las demás chicas).

Después de esto las chicas estuvieron un rato más disfrutando del agua caliente, hasta que ya se dispusieron a salir y dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Misty: Ya he tenido suficiente, además me ha entrado mucho sueño, así que ya me voy a dormir a mi habitación, vienen ustedes también.

Serena: Yo también voy, sí que ha sido un baño muy agradable.

May: Estoy de acuerdo, tu que dices Dawn ¿vienes?

Dawn: No adelántense yo me voy a quedar un rato más.

May: Esta bien, pero no te tardes demasiado ok.

Dawn: Claro, no te preocupes.

Tras esto la peliazul se quedó pensando un poco sobre lo que paso esta noche, además de que tampoco podía olvidarse por completo del concurso de mañana.

Dawn: [Sí que ha sido una noche muy extraña, pensar que después de todo terminaríamos así] (Sonríe) [Pero supongo que después de todo está bien; sin embargo tampoco me puedo olvidar del concurso de mañana, que pokémon debería usar para la primera ronda].

Mientras Dawn se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, de hecho sintió que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el lugar en el que estaba, razón por la cual decidió salir inmediatamente del baño, una vez afuera del cuarto de baño se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

Dawn: Rayos, no debí quedarme tanto tiempo (Decía para sí misma, y no era para menos, pues apenas podía mantenerse despierta) creo que este es el tercer piso, veamos mi habitación era la 63 (Dijo mientras miraba los números en las puertas con los ojos algo entrecerrados por el sueño) aquí esta.

Naturalmente abrió la puerta y se dispuso a acostarse, cabe mencionar que Dawn se encontraba al borde del sueño, por lo que no se percató de que esta habitación tenía una sola cama.

Ya por fin ha llegado el día del concurso de nuestras coordinadoras favoritas, nos encontramos en la habitación de May, quien se despierta al sentir en su rostro los primeros rayos de luz.

May: (Bosteza) Que bien dormí, será mejor que me levante rápido [Hoy voy a competir con todo], Dawn ya levántate (Fue lo que dijo, mas no supo cómo reaccionar al darse cuenta de que su compañera no se encontraba en la otra cama), un momento donde esta Dawn, no puede ser que ya se haya despertado (Dijo para mirar en su pokenav, creyendo que ya era algo tarde, pero no era el caso ya que este marcaba las 06:12 am), no puede ser que no haya regresado a la habitación [Ahora que lo pienso no la escuche entrar].

Tras esto May se levantó inmediatamente y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta escucho un fuerte grito se alguien que estaba muy cerca, por lo que se dirigió al origen de este.

Al llegar se encontró con la encargada que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Ash y la puerta de esta se encontraba abierta, sin pensarlo May se acercó a la mujer para ver que sucedía.

May: Buen día señora, que es lo que pasa (Pregunto preocupada tanto por Dawn que no aparecía y por Ash pues pensó que algo paso con su amigo).

Encargada: Preguntas "que pasa" (Dijo para luego señalar a la cama del entrenador), pues mira lo que sucede jovencita.

Grande sería la sorpresa para la castaña al mirar a la cama de Ash y verlo dormido plácidamente junto a Dawn la cual también se encontraba profundamente dormida.

May: [Con que aquí estaba Dawn, como fue que terminaron así las cosas].

Encargada: Me parece que les advertí bien, que esta posada no era de "ese" tipo, no hay de otra llamare a la Oficial Jenny (Dijo mientras tenía en mano un teléfono).

May: No espere, le aseguro que esto debe tener alguna explicación (Añadió tratando de detener a la encargada).

Encargada: ¿Segura?, me gustaría escuchar esa explicación.

May: Bueno lo cierto es que mi compañera sufre ligeramente de sonambulismo [Espero que se crea eso].

Encargada: No me vengas con esos cuentos, jovencita he vivido suficiente y nunca escuche una excusa tan poco creíble.

May: Le prometo que es la verdad, además estoy segura de que ellos nunca harían nada parecido [Eso espero] (Respondía a la vez que juntaba sus manos y se inclinaba ligeramente ante la señora).

Encargada: Esta bien, si vas tan lejos para ponerlo así supongo que lo dejare pasar, sin embargo si vuelven a hospedarse aquí, me asegurare personalmente de que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto (Expreso de manera muy estricta).

May: Se lo agradezco, le prometo estar muy pendiente de mi compañera si necesitamos de sus servicios (Dijo a la par que realizaba una pequeña reverencia mientras la encargada se marchaba).

Tras esto May entro al cuarto y miro fijamente al para que compartía la cama, cabe decir que al mirar bien pudo notar que a la derecha de Ash se encontraba pikachu el cual estaba al borde de la cama.

May: Durmiendo tan tranquilamente, ni siquiera saben por el lio que estuvimos a punto de pasar (Exclamo y acto seguido despertó a Dawn).

Dawn: (Aun somnolienta mientras mira a May) Buenos días May, ya es momento de despertar.

May: En efecto ya es momento de que te levantes sin embargo deberías ver a tu derecha (Explico con una pequeña sonrisa).

Dawn: ¿Eh?, a que te refieres (Dijo para inmediatamente ver a la dirección mencionada y encontrarse de frente a la cara del entrenador de pueblo paleta).

Tras esto Dawn soltó un pequeño grito el cual despertó en un instante al muchacho y a su compañero pokémon.

Ash: (Alterado) ¡Qué es lo que pasa! (Tras esto noto a Dawn quien se encontraba a su lado y a May que se hallaba mirándolos a los dos), un momento que hacen aquí.

May: Bueno a decir verdad…

Después de que May les contara lo que había sucedido, el par dijo lo que había sucedido con ellos.

Dawn: Bueno para ser sincero yo no recuerdo nada después de llegar a la habitación, estoy segura de que había entrado a la habitación correcta, además de que no tenía seguro pensé que May lo dejo así para que yo entrara.

Ash: De hecho no note el momento en el que Dawn entro a mi habitación, ya que no recuerdo bien si puse o no el seguro de la puerta, después de todo termine muy agotado al terminar el día.

May: Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, sin embargo no me imagino como es que Dawn pudo confundir el 3 con el 8 (Decía mientras miraba un poco extraño a la peliazul).

Dawn: Ya te dije que estaba con mucho sueño (Respondió un poco avergonzada).

Ash: En fin, gracias por salvarnos May, te debo una (Dijo mientras le sonreía a su compañera coordinadora), creo que será mejor que nos alistemos para salir pronto, después de todo hoy tienen su concurso

Dawn: Tienes razón, por poco lo había olvidado (Decía preocupada).

May: Supongo que con todo esto ya no podremos salir desayunando, no creo que lleguemos tarde si nos apresuramos, así que vamos Dawn no hay tiempo que perder.

Dawn: Por supuesto (Contesto mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación del entrenador junto a May) [Después de todo lo que conversamos ayer, al parecer May no se lo tomo tan mal].

Una vez las dos ya entraron a su habitación las dos se encontraban en profundo silencio, pero este no duro mucho ya que May tomo la palabra.

May: "Yo también hare lo mejor, voy a hacer que el note mis sentimientos" (Ante esto Dawn la miro fijamente) no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan en serio y actuaras tan rápido (Decía con una sonrisa sin embargo a sus espaldas se podía notar una gran aura roja, esto por supuesto aterro a la peliazul).

Dawn: No May te prometo que enserio no lo hice con esas intenciones.

May: Solo bromeo, mejor nos apuramos (Comento rápidamente).

Nos encontramos a las afueras de la posada con nuestro grupo de entrenadores que se disponían a llegar a pueblo labrado.

Misty: Se puede saber por qué no se despertaron rápido si tenían tanta prisa, ahora ni siquiera podremos ir desayunando (Dijo mientras miraba a las dos coordinadoras).

Dawn y May: Lo sentimos.

Misty: No importa, supongo que ya nada se puede hacer (Dijo un poco más calmada), supongo que podremos desayunar cuando lleguemos.

Ash: Así se habla, mejor nos ponemos en marcha (Dijo sonriente, pero él también estaba un poco nervioso debido a lo que paso hace no mucho).

Dawn: Es cierto, mejor nos apuramos no crees May.

May: Si en marcha pueblo labrado nos espera.

Tras esto el grupo emprendió el recorrido que lleva al mencionado pueblo, por su propio bien tanto May como Dawn decidieron olvidarse del pequeño incidente, para poder pensar completamente en su concurso que ya estaba muy cerca.

Esta historia continuara…

Listo comunidad, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo espero les haya gustado, sin más que decir espero su apoyo en los comentarios, nos leemos pronto y cuídense.


End file.
